Sixteen candles Misao style
by animefreak03
Summary: So you've watched the movie and wondered how much of it you could relate to it. i've watched it and decided to make my own version of it with my favorite couple of course
1. Sixteen candles my ass

1Hello minna san...I know what you are thinking...what the heck another story? Well I'm taking a break from my first Misao and Aoshi story because their relationship in my story has become a little too complex and I don't know what to write next...then there was this...I was watching one of my favorite cheeseee ass movies okay I admit to watching chick flicks only because of the humor in that...well back to my thing I was watching sixteen candles and figured I should do my own version of it...maybe someone already did that but I just wanted to do my own version...so there...

Chapter one

Title: the start

Author: animefreak03

Rating: Pg13/ R

* * *

Another boring day in waterchest, New York. The students of Hillman High school were all somberly walking or riding into their school. The fresh meat muttered curses as the higher level students all picked on them. Misao Makimachi balled her fists as she entered the school bus with her best friend Kaoru. They were tired of riding the bus to school, both were old enough to actually have a car and drive it, alas they were both broke and neither of their parents would cheap in for them to get a car...always 'my little girl will not be driving around in a dangerous machine' or 'not until you are 18' misao gritted her teeth and looked at the empty seat near the back.

She turned to her friend who was currently avoiding the sly looks the boys were giving them. Don't get them wrong they would die for the attention of men, but these were kids, fresh meats that did not deserve their times since they were now sophomores.

"Kaoru hurry there's one in the back" she took hold of Kaoru's hand and were about to walk when another student stood in their way. Misao glared at the smiling boy "Seta move or I'll remove you"

the boy continued to smile "why Misao my love you wound my aching heart" she shoved him to the side and continued to walk towards the seat. Kaoru giggled. She always loved watching the boy try and win misao over "that's not nice Misao. Hey I know how you can make it up to me"

Misao sat after Kaoru took the spot by the window. The bus began to drive towards the high school "Seta this is the last time that I'm going to warn you" the boy with his never ending smile stood in front of the girls ignoring the warnings from the bus driver to seat down.

He put a hand to his heart in a dramatic way "Misao why don't you and I go out this Friday, since is freshmen day and all...practically the school will be out"

She smiled up at him "I would love to go out this Friday" he beamed and she grinned "what do you say kaoru want to go out this Friday, you know the girls night out without any interruptions from annoying boys" Kaoru put a hand to her mouth and giggled "see Seta I'm taken sorry buddy but you were a little too late"

he continued to smile "don't worry Misao you will come around I swear" she blew a kiss to him and then continued to talk to her friend.

As they got out the bus they both stopped to watch the little cliques. The popular jocks together with the ever growing cheerleaders. Then the 'Geeks' sitting on the grassy entrance as always. Then there was their clique. The anti social or rather the ones whom like to avoid being noticed and liked to be left alone with their own interests. A tall boy waved at the two smiling girls and each began to walk towards him. As soon as they were in close proximity Misao averted her gaze towards another tall looking boy. She stopped walking as Kaoru began to chat away with their friend.

Misao was practically drooling as she watched the star football, lacross, tennis, and even Kenpo captain leaning against the railing of the stairs while his buddies all talked and laughed. The cheerleaders practically hanging off of them. She wondered how long ago she had been doing the same _yesterday misao. When you had to come pick up your schedule and he was there. But only from afar._

Kaoru and the boy turned to watch misao "hey weasel girl what's got your eye?" he laughed knowing full well what or rather who it was. She cringed at the nickname he had given her since seventh grade and glared at him "ooh misao is dreaming and making googly eyes to Shinomori"

The said boy watched with interest as a petite woman walked with fits raised up to a tall boy._ Sagara, _he thought. But his eyes were on the short girl who's long hair which had been braided into a single braid socked the tall man. He chuckled lowly so as not to let his 'friends' hear him.

"Come on Misao I'm only kidding" Sagara also Known as Sano or rooster head put a hand to the girls head "it's not like he heard me" they both looked at the group again and noticed Aoshi watching them "shit, I don't think he did anyways" Misao growled and kicked him.

Kaoru rolled her eyes at the duo. They always ended up arguing about who misao was watching. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that Shinomori was watching them oh no, she was staring right back at him or rather them...for she was watching her own little obsession. The tall but compare to Sano and Aoshi, short red head who was second in command to Aoshi. His name Himura Kenshin.

"Rooster head you are so dead if I find out that he heard us" she stomped away and both her friends followed.

It was so boring for Misao. Although she was a good student, well the best student according to statistics in the school, she felt like Ap history was going to screw up her brain cells. She was near the point of dozing off and letting her head bang against her desk or sleep with her eyes open. Yes it was a known fact that misao was probably the only student who could actually sleep with her eyes open and get away with it.

Her face crunched in annoyance as something or rather someone poked her. This class was for very smart student and she was surprise to learn that her obsession was also in it. Not that she believed in that whole 'jocks are dumb brainless army men', but it made it difficult for her to concentrate. For god's sake it was only the first day of classes and already she was finding it hard to concentrate.

The consistent poking continued and that brought her out of her dream. She turned around intending to scold whoever was poking her, but a paper was shoved into her hands before she could say a word. The boy pointed behind him to a grinning Kaoru, who happened to be very smart as well. Misao rolled her eyes and opened the note.

_Misao,_

Duh Kaoru that's my name...seriously this girl needs to get more oxygen on that head of hers, no that would make her and air head...damn I suck at this...

_So this Friday there's word that Tomoe is having a party and you know what that means...anyways my question is, if you were to go and perhaps that cutie Aoshi were to go and you two found each other alone, would you dare I say...kiss him? Confess your love? Or would you Fuck him?_

Misao wanted to slap the girl for her blunt questions. It was a known fact to misao that Kaoru was a horny closet case...no not that she was a lesbian...she was one of those freaks who if given the right guy...would jump him in a second. Misao wondered why kaoru had yet to jump Kenshin, but then again she knew that as long as tomoe was in the picture then it would be a challenge.

She began to think on her answers..._um..what would I do? Well this is a letter just for us so it doesn't matter what I put in here._

She giggled like a little girl and began to write her answer. She then hand it back to the boy who gave it to Kaoru. Misao was about to turn to her work when her eyes locked with those of a very handsome Aoshi. She blushed as he smiled and she quickly looked away.

Aoshi for his part frowned. This girl seem to find him tolerable when he wasn't watching, but when he was she would look away as if he were a horrible looking creature. Nonetheless he turned to his work. It was interesting watching girls pass notes to each other and not have the teacher notice.

Kaoru gasped and a few eyes looked in her direction, she smiled sheepishly and then continued to read

_I would so fuck him...no Kaoru I wouldn't do that...I would probably tell him how I feel. How about you? What would you do with kenshin?_

Kaoru scribbled her answered and then hand it to the boy as he was about to hand it to Misao the bell rang and he quickly stood up forgetting the note in the process and walking out of class. The said note fell to the floor and only one pair of eyes noticed. He smiled widely.

Misao and Kaoru rushed out of class and began to talk "so Misao you would tell him?"

Misao smiled and then stopped at her locker "yeah I would. I mean if we were alone no interruptions no nothing sure...how about you?"

Kaoru looked at Misao funny "what about me? I told you what I would do in the note" misao blinked in confusion and shook her head "what do you mean Misao?"

"I didn't get the note Kaoru" both girls paled and ran back into the class room as they passed Aoshi. Neither noticed him since they were trying to get that note.

Lunchtime had finally arrived for both girls. They had given up with the note thinking that it was in the garbage bin by now. They sat down and began to eat.

Elsewhere...meaning Gym class

Aoshi did some pull up on the bars as his friend Kenshin follow in suit. Both were trying to get better arm muscles "so kenshin"

kenshin eyes aoshi. One thing was wrong because aoshi never ever started a conversation and never did with such casual manual "yes?"

"You know that sophomore girl...the one who has the long braid?"

"Ah yes you mean Misao Makimachi"

_how is it that Kenshin knows her?_ Kenshin having sensed the question in a weird way shook his head

"She and I went to the same junior high school before we both moved here to this neighborhood" Aoshi muttered an 'ah' "why do you ask?"

"Has she ever said anything to you about me? I mean she seems to watch me a lot" this was a lot of talk coming from aoshi, kenshin thought.

"No. Although I have watched her and her cute friend watching us. Why do you ask?" Aoshi dropped from the bar and shrugged

"Nothing in particular, just that I think she might have a thing for me. She seems so nice" kenshin gave Aoshi a strange look.

"Aoshi, you do realize that you are dating the most popular girl in school. Megumi is not one to stand rejection or one to like it when her boyfriend is talking about another girl"

Aoshi closed his eyes for a second "that's not the problem Kenshin. I mean Megumi is my girlfriend yes, but is it bad for me to actually admire another woman?"

Kenshin smirked "she's a sophomore, just sixteen I wouldn't think of her as a woman yet. And no is not a bad thing, I mean I do tend to watch her cute friend even though I have my own woman. Those two are rare indeed"

Aoshi walked away leaving kenshin to stare at the ceiling as he daydreamed. He took out a notebook from his bag on the floor and read it. It was the same note misao and kaoru were writing to each other. He smiled widely and placed it back into his bag. The bell rang signaling him that he was off to lunch.

Misao was growling. How dare Seta block her way to the locker room "say yes and I'll move"

"How about I say no and you move" he shook his head "okay, how about I scream rape and I watch you run off like a scared mouse"

he paled and backed off "alright I'm going" he ran away and she was about to enter the looker room when she heard a dry chuckled. She turned around and locked eyes with him. Her obsession. She blushed and he smiled softly at her. She ran into the room and he frowned.

Perfect. That was all both Kaoru and Misao thought of Megumi who was showering. It was bad enough that they were slightly underdeveloped, but it was a bigger insult when the shower room was opened and the cheerleaders were all in their naked glory showing the other girls just how big they had gotten over the summer.

Okay granted that Misao was not lacking in that department, but chose to give that illusion since she hated it when people stared. Kaoru too was okay, but Megumi seemed like a goddess and there were no flaws "why us Kaoru?"

Kaoru shrugged and turned to her mirror "who cares about the goddess anyways...misao you have a good chance as anyone like her to win Aoshi. Don't think about it too much"

Misao sighed and closed her eyes "I do not worry about it because nothing is going to happen. He will graduate and she will still be his girlfriend. They will go to the same college and they will both have amazing jobs and have two great kids with a big house"

Kaoru laughed "no misao, that's your dream remember?" misao giggled as both walked out of the locker room ready to run their assess off.

Only not realizing the two boys that watched them...well the three boys that watched them with a glint in their eyes.

* * *

A/n so here is the first chapter...as you can see there are many differences between the movie and my story...it will develop better sooon...

Bye all.


	2. family from hell

Chapter two

Title: Family from hell

Author: animefreak03

Rating: R

* * *

If there was one thing that Misao Makimachi hated more than school, was her indifferent family. No, not that she loathed them or wish for them to disappear, she just simply could care less. They for the better part of her life have always ignored her. It was always, Omasu this. Omasu that. Omasu, the bane of misao's existence. Her overachiever older sister, whom everyone in her life adored. Misao used to idolize omasu, but that was before Misao learned to think for herself. 

As she walked out of school-her second hell-Kaoru couldn't help but notice the sour look on her best friend, also known as the energizer bunny for her genki attitude "Hey Sao what's the matter with you?"

Misao looked to the side and then looked at her friend "nothing Kaoru, just that I wish I didn't have to go home so soon and listen to my parents rant about Omasu and her fiancé oh and lets not forget about their wedding that's coming up in the weekend"

Kaoru didn't need to know more about the troubles in misao's head. They have always shared stories and she knew Misao was hating every part of the upcoming wedding of Waterchest' own Miss Omasu Makimachi, the overachiever whom everyone looked up to. Not that Omasu was bad, no she was just too sweet and too prude. The opposite of Misao whom a lot of people didn't want to even talk to her.

"So how was your birthday Misao?" another reason why Misao wanted to bash someone's head into the pavement.

She rolled her pretty blue eyes "horrible" enough said...but with kaoru that wasn't enough

"Eh?"

They came out of the school building as students rushed out desperately trying to get home "they forgot"

At that kaoru fell anime style and then looked at misao with sadness and anger "THEY WHAT?" the students whom were still inside or rushing out stopped and watched the very angry kaoru and the nonchalant Misao.

She shrugged "it doesn't matter. They were too busy with the wedding to remember, hell I think is best they did"

Kaoru pulled misao into a hug "I know how much it hurts you so don't pretend to be tough. Misao for what's worth it I care and I still have your present" Misao hugged her back "now lets get on the bus from hell before we are left behind"

A very amused tall senior watched the whole scene and there was a smile on his blue-green eyes. He scolded himself mentally _what's wrong with me. That little girl is just that. Damn I need to find megumi that..._

Aoshi was pulled out of his thoughts when Misao turned to his direction. He was just behind them _how the hell did I end up walking behind them_

her eyes became large and her cheeks pink, but she was quick to push down her hormones. He smiled confidently and she turned around quickly _oh my god...that was aoshi...oooh he is so cute..._

Aoshi scowled and narrowed his eyes. What was the deal with that girl and why did she seem interested one minute and seem to just not care the next. Better yet, why was he caring all of the sudden?

"Misao my love" called someone. Some students giggled and Misao growled. She bowed her head and clenched her fists. _Why now? Why me? Why can't Seta leave me alone?_

Kaoru laughed and elbowed misao "hey lover boy is calling ya" Misao glared at her "come on it's so cute"

She was about to protest when both girls heard a snort. They turned around and realized that mr popularity was still behind them. Kaoru raised an eyebrow and leaned so that she could whisper in Misao's ear "he was following us?

"I don't know Kaoru, come on lets go before Seta makes me look like a fool" both girls nodded and began to walk fast towards the bus. Both Seta and Aoshi watched as they pushed other students out of the way. A smile was evident on Aoshi's lips.

The bus ride was uneventful, say for only Seta trying to get Misao to go out with him and Misao plotting evil ways of disposing humanity of the devil encarne called Seta.

* * *

Once she was home the real problems began. She stepped into her house "I'm back" no one said a word, no one was in sight. She sighed dejectedly and began to walk towards the kitchen when a mass of black and pink ran passed her and knocked her to the floor. She yelped and the blur stopped running. Misao looked up and saw a very Asian looking guy looking down at her. She screamed again. 

"Geez girl stop yelling in my ear" his accent was thick but easily understood

Misao took a deep breath and then looked at the short guy "What? Who the hell are you? What are you doing here in my house?" the guy laughed and scratched the back of his head

"I'm here with granpa makimachi and grandma makimachi" misao paled. If her father's parents were here, then that meant they would torture her about her underdeveloped teenage body...

"What that..."

"MISAO" she paled even more. She turned around and watched as both her grandmother and grandfather ran to her and hugged her tight "My little misao is all grown up"

Misao was turning from pale to blue, her breathing jagged "can't breath" they pulled away and looked at her up and down

"Look Okina our little misao has breasts" her grandmother proceeded to touch Misao's breasts

"GRANDMA" misao stepped back and put her arms around her chest.

Okina laughed "Now, Now my little mi-chan it's only natural for your grandmother to be proud of your growing body. We were beginning to worry. Come on a fifteen year old girl such as yourself should be a little bit big" Misao wanted to punch her hentai grandfather.

"For your information I'm sixteen as of three days ago, and I like my body the way it is. Thank you very much. But anyways, what are you doing here?" they laughed and hugged her again.

"Why silly girl, did you forget that this weekend is Omasu's wedding?"

_great. I tell them that my birthday was three days ago and they ignored it. Damn I forgot that Omasu's wedding is this weekend. Stupid shit._

The guy from earlier cleared his throat and the others turned to him "yeah you. Who is this weirdo?"

The boy was confused "weirdo? What does weirdo mean mother?"

Misao's eyes bulged out "Mother? She is not your mother?"

Okon laughed "oh but I am Misao. Okina and I adopted this little boy"

"I'm not little mother" misao rolled her eyes. Leave it to her grandparents to adopt a teenage guy so they could still feel young.

"Okon dear the boy is almost seventeen. Anyways Mi-chan this is yahiko and he is coming to the wedding since he is part of the family now. Say hi to your uncle misao"

"Hi"

"Hello, my english isn't good, but I hope we could be good friends"

_great. I hope they don't try and make me his tour guide._

"So mi-chan, we are going to be staying here for a month and Okon and I have decided to enrol yahiko in your school for the mean time"

if there was any god he or she sure didn't like misao right now "and that means your will have to be his little tour guide"

Misao grumbled a response and began to walk up the stairs. Yahiko followed her and they were both reaching for the same door knob to misao's room. She looked at him with narrowed eyes "what are you doing? This is my room"

he gave her a goofy smile "this is my room until I stay here"

_WHAT? No fucking way._

"MOM" she yelled down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and found her mother and her other grandparents at the kitchen table.

They looked up at her "oh my Richard look at our little misao" that was grandma Sanders. The all American grandmother. Humble and chubby. Who loved to bake cookies.

"Come here you little rascal" her grandfather Richard stood up and hugged misao "we missed you little girl"

"I missed you too grandpa" he pulled back and like Okina and Okon looked her up and down. This is where she felt so self conscience. Why did they expect her to 'grow' like omasu the super model. God she hated it.

"Misao what was all that yelling for?" she looked at the stern face of her mother. Omasu and Misao had nothing compare to her. But, both girls were almost identical to their mother. Long dark hair, deep blue eyes and on close inspection freckles on their noses. Her mother was a pure mut, meaning there was so many races mixed in her mother's blood that it was possible for misao to say that she was related to everyone in the world.

"Mom, why does that boy have to stay in my room?" her mother just like misao rolled her eyes

"Honestly misao, he is a guest and your room is the only room that he felt comfortable in. Besides you can room with Omasu or with Akira"

Akira, Misao's annoying little sister who loved to copy her and annoy the hell out of people. She loved Akira with all her heart, but sometimes she wanted to strangle the little bugger. "But why mom? I like my room and there is no way I'm rooming with either one of them"

her mother sighed in frustration "is either that or the couch, take it or leave it Misao. I can't deal with all this drama. I have things to finish for the wedding and I have to go to a dinner meeting with Omasu and Hiko's parents. God knows I need my sanity for that time"

Hiko, the known football player, very famous and very loud. Also known for his love of alcohol, mainly Japanese beer and sake. They had the pleasure of inviting him to dinner once and the outcome was not pretty. Her father wondered if it was the right thing to let his older daughter marry the insolent drunk, but he was proven wrong when Hiko risked his life to save Omasu from a rapist. It was publicity in the making.

From then on the man was a welcome gift. God she really liked the man, but could they please stop patronizing him and idolizing him like some god.

"Fine I'll take the couch" with that she stormed away.

"That girl is going to give me a migraine"

* * *

Misao sat on the veranda of her house with her cell phone "yes Kaoru they did that to me" 

"Whoa misao you have it bad"

"Tell me about it. I can't believe my family treats me like I'm just some piece of furniture that's easy to move and replace"

"Hey want to go to the school dance this Friday?"

"Sure why not. It's not like I have something better to do with my life"

"Cheer up, maybe you'll get to dance with Aoshi"

Misao laughed "yeah whatever. Keep dreaming"

"I have to go Misao, my dad is having dinner with a business partner today and wants me to be on my best behavior"

Misao laughed again "the only way you could be on your best behavior is if you weren't there"

"Tell me about it" they both stopped talking when they heard a loud yell

"Kaoru get the door will you. They're here" Kaoru cursed and misao giggled. She heard the shuffle of feet and then the opening of the door

"Yes" the people on the other side of the door smile "Misao I'll call you back" she hung up and misao found that curious.

* * *

Kaoru blushed immensely. This day could not get better. In front of her was no other than Mr. Second hand in command Kenshin Himura. She was sure to burst a blood vessel soon. 

"Good evening miss Kamiya, I'm Mr. Himura your father's business partner. Could we possibly come in I do believe is going to rain" she nodded without looking at the older man who looked nothing like Kenshin. She was just staring at the senior whom seem to be starring right back at her.

She moved out of the way "please come in sir, my apologies"

the woman giggled "she sure is cute Shishio, don't you think so sweetheart" the man chuckled and put a hand around his wife's waist

"She is Yumi, Kenshin what do you think son?" the man had a wicked glint in his eyes. He had noticed the blush on his son's cheeks.

"Ah...yes father she is cute" Kaoru could have died right then and there.

She struggled to get a few words out "than...thank you" she bowed politely. Her old traditions coming out "please this way"

Young kamiya kaoru was on cloud nine and did not realize that so was her obsession.

* * *

Misao was starring at the ceiling of her livingroom. How was it fair? Why did she have to sleep here and that strange guy in her room. _He better not be looking through my underwear. I swear that if he does I will kill him_

She heard a tap on the wall and turned to see her father smiling down at her "hey kiddo what are you doing up?"

She sat up "I couldn't sleep"

"Too much to think about?"

"Yeah" he walked over to her and sat on the couch. He brushed some of his daughter's hair from her face

"I wanted to say happy birthday kiddo" she looked at him "I know we forgot about it, with the craziness going around here, but I would never do it intentionally. Forgive me?"

She smiled and hugged her father "it's okay daddy, I didn't pay much attention to it"

he hugged her tighter and then let go of her. She was his favorite, no one knew that, but she was just like him and his wife. Both free spirited and stubborn "so what were you thinking about?" misao blushed. Not only was she thinking about the pervert new uncle she just got, but also about a very sexy boy.

Her father noticed the far away look on his daughter's eyes and frowned "so what's his name?"

She was confused and almost baffled "the boy you were thinking about?"

"Ah"

he sighed and took her hand "you are growing up my little mi-chan and I understand what your heart at this age wants. Please just make sure to use your head and not always your heart. If this boy is worth it then, don't try to keep him a secret like omasu did with her boyfriends. If we had known about them, then we would have helped omasu in many ways"

she knew her father was talking about all of the abusive men in her sister's life "I wont keep him a secret daddy. I promise to introduce you, but he doesn't even known I exist"

"He will come around" he kissed her forehead and stood up "goodnight" she nodded and turned to her side closing her eyes. He walked over to the hallway and looked at his growing daughter one last time before heading up to his room.

* * *

Misao was waiting for Kaoru to mount the bus, the mentioned girl came in and was looking radiant. What the hell had happened to Kaoru. Misao waved her hand in front of Kaoru's face but the girl was still in a daze "kaoru, kaoru?" 

Kaoru sighed in a content way "KAORU" the girl yelped and the other students laughed

"What Misao?" misao led them to the rear of the bus and they sat down "what?"

"What is wrong with you Kaoru?" misao began to whisper

"Kenshin was at my house last night" Misao was stunned and was going to talk when Kaoru put a hand to her mouth "our parents are partners. We ate dinner, neither one of us said a word as they talked, then they told us to go to the back yard so they could speak more at ease. I was thrilled Misao"

Misao nodded and Kaoru took her hand away "so what did he say to you?"

"At first he was just walking around and I sat on my swing. I watched him, I thought he was bored with me, just this tenth grader and him this senior. So I went into my own little world like always and failed to see when he began to swing me. It was so sweet. He pushed me softly and then a little faster. We began to talk about the way the stars were shining to the way the school food was growing legs"

at that both girls laughed "he is so sweet Misao. And at the end before he left we kissed" the girls squealed and the other students looked back at them "WHAT?"

They all turned their heads back to the front "oh my god Kaoru. So what did he say after that?"

"He said, 'see you at school Kamiya' and I said 'sure Himura' and then he kissed me deeper this time and held me by my waist tightly. God I felt like I was in heaven"

Kaoru was happy and misao was even happier for her friend. At least one of them could have their obsession "good going kaoru"

"So all we need now is to get you and Mr. Popularity together"

"One problem there Kaoru, he is dating the goddess"

The bus stopped and the students began to dismount.

* * *

Kenshin Himura was sitting with his clique and Aoshi walked up to them. Kenshin motioned for Aoshi to follow him and both guys were behind the school "what is Kenshin?" 

"I kissed that girl Kaoru" aoshi didn't know who he was talking about "the one that hangs out with Misao Makimachi, the girl you seem to have grown fond of, my old acquaintance"

"Ah" was all he said at first and then "what? Are you insane? What about Tomoe?"

"What about her? I'm sick of her and her obnoxious ways. Kaoru is sweet and very intelligent"

Aoshi leaned against the wall "she wont leave you Himura, women like Megumi and tomoe are hard to drop like that. They are the queens of this school"

Kenshin snorted "please, like you wouldn't jump Misao if she gave you the time of day"

"I guess you're right about that, but Makimachi seems to have a boyfriend"

"Oh?"

"Seta Sujiro a sophomore like her"

Kenshin didn't miss the undertones of aoshi's voice. He was jealous of a sophomore? How could the most popular kid in school be jealous of a sophomore, then again it wasn't like Aoshi was going to be able to woo miss makimachi and win her heart. The Seta kid had a better chance.

The school bell rang and they both walked towards the entrance of the school, not aware of the shadow that listened to their entire conversation. Black mail time was in order.

* * *

A/N...so there you have it. What do you think? Is my version of this story a little better or is it just playing stupid...I don't know. I think I have to go watch the movie again. 


	3. lost chances

1Chapter three

Title: lost chance

Author: Animefreak03

Rating: M

A/N please read the bottom A.N for explanations

* * *

The girls were all in gym class. It was funny how most grades were assigned the same class. Tomoe and Megumi were both chatting away as the other girls who wish to be like them listened attentively. Misao grumbled and turned to kaoru who was in dreamland again. So far she had not see either Himura or Aoshi. It was a blessing because she didn't want to see him and feel like a total loser. With kaoru she only hoped that kenshin would break with Tomoe.

As if hearing her name Tomoe glanced at the sophomores and her eyes narrowed when she looked at the kamiya girl. She had always disliked the girl since freshman year when kaoru ran against her for school representative at the Miss waterchest pageant. Neither got elected, but kaoru had won by a long shot only to lose to Megumi who thought it would be hilarious to beat both girls.

The same person that had watched Kenshin and Aoshi earlier, was having a blast watching the girls. It was time to bring down the ice queens of the school and their respective boyfriends. Even though it meant bringing Makimachi and Kamiya into the picture, her sense of media never would be put down. This person began to laugh like a maniac and every girl in the gym set their eyes on her. She smiled nervously and ran out. Some called out "geek" or "freak" but she was lone gone.

"I wonder what was Kamitari's problem. She seemed unusually disturbed or pleased" remarked a very interested misao. Kaoru giggled for the fifth time and misao hit her "pay attention Kaoru. Leave that kenshin filled world of yours for once and help me set the stupid nets for the game".

* * *

Aoshi walked out of the locker room in all his glory (ahem not in a naked way you perves...although that would be more than acceptable). His hair wet and disheveled from his shower. He was sore and hungry wanting nothing more than his lunch. Of course he had to wait for his 'girlfriend' megumi to come out of her own gym class and then walk into the cafeteria with her. He leaned against the wall in front of the door and waited.

Girls came out and some smile coyly at him. Suggestive gestures thrown his way since he was alone without the top ice queen hanging by his arm. He of course ignore them. Kaoru was giggling and Misao just rolled her eyes. Honestly the girl could at least spare misao from feeling like a loser even more. As they approached the door Misao stopped. Kaoru having noticed that her friend had stopped did as well "What is it misao?"

Misao looked at kaoru and began to walk out of the room without glancing at the tall man that was watching her every move "Hey misao mr popularity is watching you like a hawk" misao elbowed Kaoru

"He is not" but he was and was about to approach both girls when Megumi came out running excitedly and kissed him on the lips.

She pulled away and he was able to see Misao leaving with Kaoru right by her side "oh Aoshi baby I knew you would wait. Hey where's Kenshin?" aoshi was not happy. He was at arms reach from talking with Misao and his 'girlfriend' had conveniently kissed him.

"I don't know" he turned to walk towards the cafeteria and Megumi was fuming.

Misao and Kaoru walked into the cafeteria with their heads held high. Of course you had to walk as such since the popular girls always seem to try and make fun of them. Aoshi did not take his eyes off misao and watched as that Seta kid approached her.

_Great...here comes that smiling idiot. I god help me_

"MISAO" the boy ran to her and his buddies walked behind him. The Geeks of the school. The biggest nerds. Laughter broke out through out the cafeteria and misao clenched her fists "well have you heard? The school dance is this Friday and so is the Megumi bash. What do you say we go together?"

kaoru walked away and Misao flicked Seta's nose with her finger "fat chance kid. Find someone else" his buddies laughed and he turned to them. Misao sat down with Kaoru and Sano "where have you been Sano?"

He took a bite of his burger and then swallowed "been around" he was always the smooth talker...yeah right.

"So misao are we going to the dance or the party?"

"I don't even know if I'm going Kaoru"

"Oh come on you have to go. I can't go with just Sano. We are not dating and it would seem like we are...pretty please"

"If I go to the dance I can't go to the Megumi bash" Kaoru sipped her drink and then looked at her

"What do you mean?"

"Did you forget what Saturday is? It's the big Saturday in my house Kaoru. If I go to both parties I wont be able to survive the wedding" kaoru mocked gasped

"Oh darn the wedding. How can I forget" but she began to laugh and Misao pocked her green beef or was it chicken. Ah hell whatever.

Sano watched both girls and sighed. Why did he have to have the weirdest friends?

* * *

Yahiko Makimachi walked down the lonely hallway. He was amazed at how big the school was and even more amazed at all the pretty girls. He smirked. This was going to be a good year, he would get himself an American girlfriend. He was pushed aside by a bunch of girls trying to get to the school baseball field "come on we're late"

a young girl ran into him. He fell and she did as well "sorry" she muttered and ran away, but the first impression was made. He was in a daze. What a pretty girl he thought. Taller than him, but still just cute as hell. His chance of talking to her lost as she left through the double doors.

* * *

Misao walked down the hall with Sano behind her "come on weasel this is the party of the year. Last year we didn't get to go because we were freshmen, but this year we're sophomore and the ice queen herself lets us come"

She rubbed the bridge of her nose, Kaoru had made a big deal about the party and now Sano was putting his two good cents into the mix. Speaking or rather thinking of Kaoru, where had she ran off to? Misao stopped and turned to Sano "look if I say yes will you leave me the hell alone already?"

His eyes lit up "yes anything weasel"

"Stop calling me that you moron" he chuckled and then brought the short girl for a hug or a noogie...that's when Aoshi decided to come out of a random classroom and stopped in his tracks watching as Misao and Sano hugged.

Misao pushed Sano away as she laughed "go to your class you big rooster head. I have to go to study hall" he nodded and turned the other way in the direction of his class.

As she turned around she stopped and her eyes locked with those of Aoshi who had a faint smile on his lips. She blushed and nervously put her hand behind her neck _act cool girl, don't get nervous...why is he watching me? Ahh look away misao look away don't keep eye contact...look away._

_Cute. Why is she always nervous? Damn I only wish I could just take her in my arms and..._

"There you are" said a voice from behind misao. She yelled and turned around to come face to face with

"Yahiko" she spat, because he had broken the sudden spell between her and the obsession.

_What is it with her and all these idiots? Have all of these guys been attracted to her all this time and I'm just another one? Is she even dating any of them? If not will I also be part of her fan club?_

Yahiko smiled like an idiot "I'm lost...do you think you could show me the room I'm going to go to?" she groaned and turned around. She held a frown because Aoshi had left.

_Great. So much for getting a chance...not like I would have done anything anyways. Damn curse my luck._

Yahiko pocked the girl and she whirled around with narrowed eyes "stop that. And find it yourself you Nimrod" with that said she stomped down the hallway.

Fate was so cruel with the young girl. But not as cruel as she thinks. As she rounded a corner which would lead her to study hall, she stopped and watched as her obsession talked with himura.

They were laughing and she wondered what about. Aoshi waved a pink note in front of kenshin and she moved a little closer to see what it was. She gasped and they turned to her. Aoshi went a little pale and then smiled softly. Misao narrowed her eyes at the tall hunk and quickly turned around running as fast as she could.

Kenshin shook his head "there went your chance Aoshi" aoshi put a hand to his face and sighed

"Now how the hell am I going to get her to go out with me?"

Kenshin laughed "it was a bad moment that it was. But maybe she's just embarrasses about this note. I mean is not every day that the guy you're crushing on gets a hold of the most secret note. Um I must find Kaoru" he too left aoshi.

* * *

Misao was fuming and ranting. Kaoru had watched her friend pace back and forth in the girls bathroom and she just waited till Misao calmed down. Misao screamed bloody murder into her hands and then hit the mirror in the bathroom. She turned to Kaoru "this is impossible. How the hell did he get a hold of that note?"

Kaoru sighed "what happened now?" misao glared at her friend.

"That note we wrote in class, the one we couldn't find"

"Oh"

Misao grabbed Kaoru "oh? Oh? Do you know who has it?" kaoru knowing that misao had a very bad temper shook her head furiously "I'll tell you who, does Himura ring a bell?"

Kaoru paled and then shook hear head not wanting to believe it "oh and not just him Aoshi as well...and you know what they were both doing besides reading it?"

Again she shook her head "they were laughing. Those idiots were laughing. God only knows what they found funny, but I for one will not find out" she let go of kaoru and slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

Kaoru was almost to tears "but I don't think Kenshin would be making fun of it"

"Think about it Kaoru, maybe that's why he kissed you, because of what you said in that note. Oh god"

"What?"

"What if he wants to play with you, what if he thinks he can get you to sleep with him and then dump you like trash. Oh Kaoru"

"NO. Kenshin is not like that Misao. I know he is sweet"

"But he still has a girlfriend AND he did kiss you the same day the note went missing"

"Then I will just had to talk to him wont I?"

"Good luck. I'm out of here I don't think I could stay in school any longer" she stood and left Kaoru in the bathroom tears almost in her eyes. But she would talk to kenshin. Oh yes she will.

Misao arrived home three hours before her usual arrival time. She set her things on the kitchen table and got a can of soda out of the fridge. She was almost half way done when a mass of black and blue surrounded her and was squeezing the life out of her

"Oh my baby sister is back early" misao rolled her eyes, it had to be omasu of all people.

"Let go of me I can't breath" her sister let go and kissed misao on the cheek "so. What do you want?"

"Oh come on Misao, we have so much to do before I'm officially married and no longer living here?"

_Hooray for that_

"Look I don't want to talk to anyone right now"

her sister shook her head and took Misao's hand "we are going to hang out and you will listen to me, now let's go to my room and you can tell me what's been bothering you...i want to know everything that's going in your life"

_god spare me now please._

There are days when you wish the entire world would just blow up, and today was that day for Misao. Her sister was 'experimenting' with make-up on Misao. Sadly the younger Makimachi could do nothing but sit there and be torture.

"So you see misao, if you don't try to look pretty then you will never get a man" misao rolled her eyes. It seemed that this was a inherit habit of hers courtesy of her mother.

"And then when you get their attention you have to make them work hard before trying to get to know you"

_yeah you would know miss popularity_

"A little make-up can do a lot of tricks even for you"

_what the fuck did she mean by that?_

"You are pretty misao, just not very good at bringing that beauty out" misao fisted her hands.

"So tell me is there someone special at your school?" misao shook her head. Why would she let her sister know anywyas.

"Aww come on. I know you must have caught the eye of at least one of the many guys at your school"

_again she's insulting me but hiding it behind compliments. Fucking brilliant bitch._

"Come on Misao, when I was your age I had so many guys wrapped around my little finger"

_since when this, this turn out to be about you? I thought you wanted to talk about me?_

"So what do you say?"

_Misao stood and walked over to the door "I say go jump of a bridge" alright so she didn't really say that._

"Thanks sis" and closed the door after leaving the room.

* * *

Back at School there was the biggest buzz.

To the on looker it seemed as ifKenshin Himura was being shoved into a locker "so tell me again kenshin, is it true what Kamatari wrote on the news paper?"

Kenshin gulped. He wanted to break things off with Tomoe, but not in front of the entire student body "yes"

Tomoe slapped him and many gasps were shared "I can't believe you would replace me with that bitch"

"She's not a bitch Tomoe, and you and I were done already. It was your pathetic excuse for a brain that kept telling you other wise. I had it with you"

Never in her life had she ever heard her Kenshin talk like that. He was always the push over and she the 'real man' in the relationship, granted she was only with him -or so she liked to think- for popularity purposes "that's social suicide if I haven't seen one. She is nothing but a freak Kenshin, I'm your only way to the top"

"You forget that you got to the top because of me. Now kindly remove your hands from my uniform"

The students kept looking from tomoe to kenshin. They knew the prima donna could be a real bitch.

Down the hall Kaoru walked slowly towards the crowd with Sano "wonder what's up?" Sano kicked a newspaper and looked at it. He then bend and picked it up.

Front line news was the best in the school if Kamatari was the one digging the secrets of the student body

Kaoru shoved a few students aside and they all were about to protest when they noticed who it was, granted they had read the paper "what's going on?"

Tomoe froze when she heard the voice and kenshin closed his eyes "Kaoru you have got to read this"

"Not now Sano I want to see what's going on" the students parted when they saw Tomoe fists her hands and moved towards Kaoru

She stopped right in front of her and without giving anyone time to react she slapped the unsuspecting girl "YOU BITCH"

Kaoru placed a hand to her throbbing cheek and then glared at the girl "how dare you?" she slapped her back

"BITCH FIGHT" screamed an overexcited boy and the rest began to shout. Before any girl could get to kill each other, both were being pulled away by Sano and Kenshin. Kenshin holding Kaoru of course.

"LET ME GO I WANT A PIECE OF THAT THING"

"Kaoru please calm down"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. TELL YOUR WOMAN NOT TO TOUCH ME AGAIN"

"HE IS NOT MY MAN BECAUSE OF YOU BITCH"

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE"

"SHUT UP"

"MAKE ME"

Tomoe began to pull at Sano "calm down woman"

she glared at him "if you don't let go I will kill you too"

Megumi took that time to walk down the commotion with the squad. She had been told of the fight "Tomoe if you don't calm down right now I will kick you out of the squad"

"BUT SHE..."

Megumi gave her that glare "did I stutter Tomoe?"

The woman took a deep breath "fine" she spat.

Megumi put a hand to Sano "she will behave, you can let go now" he nodded and released the girl.

"This isn't over Kamiya, not by a long shot"

"Bring it on" Tomoe left with the squad

_Boy the things Misao had missed in school. _Sano laughed and kaoru pinned him with her stare "sorry, we're going to miss the bus so come on"

Kenshin didn't release her and began to walk behind Sano "you can put me down now"

"Fat chance Kaoru. Besides I rather like holding you like this" she blushed but hid it.

She began to mutter curses then sighed "wait till misao hears this"

* * *

A/n Sorry for the delay. I hope you can all forgive me. I have so many issues going on with my life right now. My grandfather is very ill and perhaps he will not make it till next month. That is what the doctor said. I'm very sad, because I have lost my grandmother and my aunt just recently and I hate to think that I will also be losing him. Then I have so many classes to deal with on top of my job. I probably will be dropping out of my classes because the stress if killing me. This chapter probably sucked and I hope that you can all understand my position. I love this fic and I will not stop writing though I will do so for a short time.

Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Cat Fight

1

Chapter: I don't know..LOl

Title: Cat Fight

Rating: M

Author: Angee

* * *

Misao yawned and leaned back into her seat. Where was Kaoru? Why did she miss the bus? More importantly why did everyone at school give her strange looks?. She shrugged and looked down at her notes. Kaoru was still not in class.

As the first bell rang and Misao was walking to her math class, she noticed Kaoru leaning against a locker with Kenshin. _So that's why she missed the bus and first period?_ Misao giggled and began to walk fast.

She passed a classroom and heard some chanting "YAHIKO, YAHIKO, YAHIKO" being the curious type she took a peek inside and watched as her adoptive uncle chugged down about five cans of very carbonated sodas. She rolled her eyes. He was in school for two days and already he was popular. while she lived in that damned town for nearly seven years.

She resumed her walking and suddenly bumped into a wall...a rather soft wall...she moved back a little and then looked up only to lock eyes with Aoshi "ah...sorry" she side stepped him and resumed walking towards Kaoru only a little faster and really paying attention.

Aoshi mumbled a few choice words and turned to watch the girl practically run away from him. He brought a hand to his mouth and blew on it "okay so my breath's okay" he shook his head...why was he so worried about making a good impression on the obviously not interested girl...but she was interested that much the note said.

Misao grabbed Kaoru by the arm "excuse us" she muttered and dragged the dreamy girl away "Misao stop pulling me"

Misao shoved Kaoru into the girls bathroom and glared at her friend "explain to me what's going on? I thought it was clear that Kenshin has a girl friend"

Kaoru smiled "well not anymore. Didn't you hear? I mean everyone is talking about it"

Misao shook her head "no...but everyone is giving me these strange looks" Kaoru pat Misao on the shoulder "what? What aren't you telling me Kaoru?"

Kaoru giggled "well Misao...you know how Tomoe and myself don't like each other very much and how we almost had a fight last year because of that pageant" misao nodded "well, Kamatari published some things that Kenshin said about me and him. Not only that but it was first page news"

Misao gasped and shook her head "so that's why everyone is looking at me funny, because of you?"

"Oh no...not just that, Kamatari went on to say that a very quiet handsome varsity captain was very much interested in a weasel girl. Guess who that is?"

Misao almost let her eyes bug out "WHAT?"

Kaoru covered her ears from being screamed away "damn it I forgot about those lungs of yours...anyways...Megumi was being asked if it was true or what and she totally told them that she has never heard of you and that her Aoshi would never set eyes on a kid"

Misao grumbled "why that conniving little..." the bathroom door opened and what do you know Megumi and her clique walked in.

Tomoe glared at Kaoru who glared right back. Misao looked Megumi in the eyes and both of them just stood there. Someone coughed and the staring was broken. The popular chicks checked their makeup and hair while Misao and Kaoru ignored them "so Megumi I heard that this party is going to be un-chaperoned"

Megumi looked at Tomoe "yes. My parents went to a convention, so that means I have the house all to myself this weekend. And guess what I'm planning?"

The other girls began to question her "one at a time girls"

Tomoe cleared her throat "what is it Megumi?"

Megumi gave a short laugh "I'm planning on making Aoshi propose to me"

the girls gasped. Misao placed her hands on the sink and gripped it. Her knuckled turning white "but Megumi you both are still young"

"We are going to go to the same college in the fall and I don't want to lose him to anyone. And I mean anyone" she glared at misao "he is all mine. Think about it. Megumi Shinomori, or doctor Megumi Shinomori"

Misao laughed hard and the others looked at her. She put her hands to her belly and laughed like a crazy woman "and what is so funny?" Kaoru shook her head "I asked you a question freak"

Misao looked up at the glaring Tomoe "Freak? Wait is she talking to me Kaoru, cause I could have sworn that there were not freaks in this bathroom, unless she is saying that she's a freak"

Kaoru giggled "I don't know misao she is looking at you though"

Misao laughed again "Freak...well you know what I rather be a freak than a Megumi wanna be" the others gasped. Those were fighting words.

"You little bitch. Wasn't it enough that I beat your friend yesterday? Do I have to beat you as well?"

Kaoru laughed "you beat me? When? Last I checked you were told to sit like the dog that you are" this time tomoe charged towards Kaoru but didn't expect the punch she got from Misao. Tomoe tumbled back and held her nose

"You bitch" but it sounded so nasal like

"Let me make this clear to you, a) no one touches my friend while I'm here, even if she can kick your ass b) I will not let you try anything on either one of us just because you think you are all hot and shit and c) do as all a favor and shut the fuck up"

The other girls glared at the sophomores and without warning they jumped the girls. It was a hell of a cat fight in that bathroom that many of the nearby classes came out to see what the commotion was. Kamatari of course with her camera came running and began to snap away. Misao kicked one girl in the stomach while Kaoru punched another. Then someone hit Misao on the back and she turned around and kicked that other person. She was glad that her father had put her into a karate class since she was seven.

Kenshin, Aoshi, Sujiro and Sano were all trying to get the girls to stop but when women go crazy there's no telling what happens. Both Kenshin and Aoshi looked at each other and then nodded. Kenshin grabbed Kaoru and Tomoe by their legs and dragged them both away while Aoshi picked up the kicking and screaming Misao. Sano took hold of Megumi who was just trying to fix her hair and Sujiro held back two other girls.

"Let me get that fucking bitch right now" bellowed someone. It was so confusing that noone knew what was going on.

Megumi huffed and puffed "you little freak, I'll get you"

"Like you could ever fight me bitch. You may be taller but I'm a lot faster and smarter than you"

Tomoe kicked Kenshin and freed herself. She grabbed Kaoru by the hair and Kaoru screamed. Misao looked at them and rage consumed her. She jabbed Aoshi on the gut and he dropped her. She ran to the other two and took Tomoe by the collar and slammed her against some lockers. The teachers didn't want to get involved in that fight.

Tomoe gave a cry of pain "I told you not to try and hurt my friend, but like always I was proven right you fucking air head" Misao punched her hard and was going to do it again but found her hand caught in another. She looked up and gasped. Aoshi was holding her.

"That's enough" it was low and cold.

The principal and another teacher approached the group. The students all quieted down "what is going on here?"

The girls were all either breathing hard or soothing away the pain in their aching bodies. The boys too were breathing hard because it took them a while to contain the beasts "well?"

Kenshin took a deep breath "it was a misunderstanding sir"

Tomoe glared at the red head "no it wasn't. That girl and her friend started a fight with us" she pointed to Kaoru who was fixing her hair and misao who was still looking at aoshi. She snapped out of it though when Tomoe spoke.

"Us? You got to be kidding me"

"Young lady I want you to keep your mouth shut, as for the rest of you in my office right now. You too Makimachi" they all groaned and grumbled.

* * *

All were made to write a recount of what happened. When everything was reviewed the principal came into a room where they were all seated.

"Alright what should I do with all of you?" he looked at the group and smiled "Miss Makimachi, Miss Takani you both will not be suspended because you are both our school's top students. If you were to be suspended then it would give us a bad name"

Both girls looked at each other and then glared. Ooh that fight was not going to be over yet.

"She's top student. No one but me is top student here"

Misao slammed her hands "please spare me. I'm smart deal with it"

"I'm smarter than you bitch"

"ENOUGH" the principal shook his head again "Miss Takani, Makimachi is our top student with you in second place and Mr Shinomori in third and Miss Kamiya in fourth. Now no more arguing. As for the rest of you I expect a three thousand word essay in my office by the end of the week. Dismissed"

they all groaned and kicked their legs.

Once out they noticed that the boys were waiting for them. Kenshin walked towards Kaoru but was stopped by Tomoe who threw herself at him "oh Kenshin baby I knew you would wait for us" she kissed him deeply and Kaoru frowned. She walked passed them and didn't even look back. Misao shook her head and followed her friend. Aoshi reached out to grab misao before she left, but his hand was caught in another.

Megumi hugged aoshi the same way tomoe had hugged kenshin "lets go home" she whispered. Kenshin pushed tomoe away and turned around running fast to catch up with Kaoru.

Tomoe laughed "serves her right. I'll have my kenshin back" the others ignored her and began to walk away. Sano looked at the happy Megumi and he frowned much like Kaoru.

_Just my fucking luck. I have to go and fall for the ice queen._ He fisted his hands and shoved them into his pockets while walking away.

* * *

Friday morning. The school was busy as always but the buzz that the paper created was sweet. Pictures of Misao kicking ass while Kaoru did the same were headline news. The students read like there was no tomorrow..

"Sophomore queens declare war on senior havebeen" read a student outloud.

"Megumi clique has been clipped by sophomore beauties" many laughed. Kamatari was a strange person indeed.

Tomoe grabbed the paper from a student "hey I was reading that"

"Beat it freak" he flipped her the finger and walked away. Tomoe read the first few lines before she crumbled the paper and threw it on the floor "those bitches...oooh I hate them"

Misao and Kaoru both laughed from afar as Tomoe stumped away "well serves her right" kaoru nodded and looked at misao.

"Hey when you were laughing in the bathroom before the fight broke out, what was it about?"

Misao laughed remembering what it was "oh that" she cleared her throat "just that it was hilarious when Megumi said she was going to be Doctor Megumi Shinomori...her a doctor? I don't want to ever get sick" Kaoru laughed hard and Misao followed.

"We better be ready for tonight's parties" Misao nodded and both went their separate ways. Boy what a party it will be.

* * *

**A/N I'm so sorry for the delayed but my mother just had surgery and I had to take care of her**. I also have been busy writing my Senior paper...I'm graduating from College soon and I have to do this right...you wont believe this but my entire paper was erased along with another story I was working on so these past few days I have been working on them both. God I hate that. I'm hope you like this...this isn't like the movie really is I mean that's why I put "Misao Style" so that I could have the liberty to rearrange some scenes...later all. 


	5. magicali think not

Chapter Five

Title: Magical

Author: Angee

Rating: M (action time?)

A/n hey minna-san...sorry for the long wait but i have been extremely busy and my thoughts have been all jumbled up...i hope that you can all forgive me and i want to thank you all for liking this version of the movie...a side note...i will have two stages to this story...the high school phase and what could have happened after the school phase...you'll see...keep reading.

* * *

It was magical. The entire gym covered in silly strings, balloons, streamers, and lights that gave it a gloomy yet perfect atmosphere. Misao blinked and did a double take "this is our school gym right?"

Kaoru who was being held by Kenshin laughed "yes Misao, go on and enjoy yourself" Kenshin nodded and then pecked Kaoru "by the way you look amazing"

and she did. Omasu oddly enough volunteer to do her make up and hair. It took misao about an hour before she agreed to let her sister near her, but the end result was great. She was wearing a light purple dress with little beads at the hem. Her shoes were opened toe ones and her make up with light. It complemented her eyes.

A few side glances were directed her way by some of the male population but she didn't pay much mind. Her only objective was to find Aoshi and finally tell him how she felt. However that proved to be a bit of a jam, since he had yet to arrive.

She looked around the gym again and spotted Sano sitting on the bleachers, he spotted her and both waved. She hurried to him wanting desperately to get away from the sickening couple...A.K.A Kaoru and Kenshin.

"Hey weasel what's up?" she pretended to be hurt and shook her head "what?"

"Is that how you treat your friends? Oh wait no this is how" she proceeded to ruffled his hair. His prized possession that is.

"Hey!" she giggled and sat down

"Dam it Misao it took me about two hours to get it just right"

"Why didn't you just put your head outside the window as your mom drove you here. I mean it would have saved you about an hour of work. Besides it looks better now"

He glared at the petite woman and then punched her lightly "so what's up? Where's kaoru?" Misao laughed and pointed towards the dancing couple who were making out. The dance was going great too.

"Those two need a room"

"Or a snorkel" they laughed their heads off until a shadow was looming over misao. Without looking up she knew who it was and growled "hey Misao there's someone blocking the light from you" said Sano.

She sighed and looked up at the freshmen "what do you want Seta?"

He was smiling. That was something that bothered her "I was wondering if you would dance with me?"

She laughed and then looked at Sano "you heard him?"

"Yup. But all I heard was blah, blah, blah" not that they hated the kid but he was just too creepy.

Seta slumped his shoulders "just a dance"

Misao stood up and left the smiling kid. She didn't need that stress at the moment. Sano looked at the kid and waited "well"

"Well what?" sano narrowed his eyes and stood up obviously towering over the shorter boy. Sano was known to be a hard ass if he wanted. Seta shook with nervousness and "see ya" left.

Seta's friends were laughing hysterically "see told you he was all talk" seta kept smiling and approached them "what happened Seta boy"

"She said she needed some air"

"So basically she blew you off...I knew it pay up"

Seta waved his hands "no man. I told you I would dance with her and I will. She digs me"

The others rolled their eyes "sure" they all said

"I'm serious"

One boy stepped up "alright Seta...why don't we bring the game up a notch" seta raised an eyebrow as if asking what "get something personal from the beauty and bring it to us as proof that she digs you" he smirked and Seta began to sweat a little

"Alright" he swallowed hard "you'll get your proof"

* * *

Aoshi sighed for the fifth time. Megumi was still fuming over the fight and how she was number one. She made idle threats and he simply shrugged. Kenshin laughed as he spotted the tall senior and his rather chatty girl friend who was known to speak only little. Her looks doing all the talking. They were all surrounded by her cliques. Tomoe noticed Kenshin and gave him a seductive smile.

Kaoru noticed and glared then turned around ready to leave but kenshin pulled her towards him and chuckled as his lips found hers. This was proof to tomoe and kaoru that he was serious about her. Tomoe wanted to run to them and pull the bitch apart but she kept her cool.

Aoshi disentangled himself from Megumi as she talked with her groupie "does my dress look skimpy?" he rolled his eyes and left without bothering to announce it.

He walked around the gym and spotted his friend Kenshin necking with the kamiya girl, his eyes then fell on the petite woman who was approaching them. He smiled, very small but it was there.

Misao tapped Kaoru who was angry at being interrupted from her necking fest "what?" she looked to see misao and quickly apologized

"It's okay kaoru. Sorry to interrupt you guys but I need some air. If I don't come back in ten minutes it means that I decided to leave okay" they both nodded but were frowning. The whole point was for them to enjoy the party together.

She left as Aoshi approached not realizing that he was right behind her. Just as he was about to reach out to her Megumi stopped him "Aoshi"

He narrowed his eyes "what?"

"We are the most popular group in this school it will do you and I good if we stayed together. So please try and be a good boy and stay near me. I mean that kamatari is going around taking pictures I want to be in all of them with you"

"Megumi my patience is slipping away quickly. I don't care for appearances" she laughed

"Nonsense. Aoshi you will be near me got that" he mimicked her laugh and she narrowed her own eyes

"Megumi shut up for once. I need some air call me when you decide to leave" with that the tall beauty left the gym. Kenshin and Kaoru both laughed at megumi but shut up when her glared was leveled at them

* * *

Misao sat on the school's junk car. It was the only place that was not occupied by hormonal teenagers and the only one that was far away. The Driver's ed room was empty and quiet. What had she been thinking coming to that party?

First her mother gave her the 'talk' about boys and parties. Then her father lectured her about not doing something he wouldn't do. That included the chicken dance. Soon she was shoved into her room by omasu and forced to wear a dress. Oh but that wasn't the end of her torture. Her grandparents made her take Yahiko who disappeared with a tall baseball player name Tsubame who was a cute girl, shy but cute. Now that she was finally at the party she couldn't find the object of her obsession.

She sighed and put her face in her hands "great fucking snooze fest" the door to the room opened and she looked up only to see the bane of her existence "now what do you want Seta" he looked down and then walked slowly towards the girl.

"Look I know that I'm not your favorite person, but why do you hate me so much?"

She blinked a few times "I...I don't hate you Seta. You annoy me but I don't hate you" he leaned against the car

"Your actions towards me speak other wise"

Misao let her head rest against the car seat "come on in and sit down" he did just that and sat down "look Seta you are a sweet guy and I know that deep down you just want to fit in, but why me?"

He looked at her "well...your eyes were the first thing that drew me in Misao. The way they sparkle, but it was your personality. You are always kind to others no matter who they are"

She laughed not a funny laugh "how can you say that? I'm nothing but bitchy if not rude"

"I have never seen you put anyone down purposely. You are only bitchy with those who are the same way with you. I'm the exception I guess. I get to hear that all the time"

"look seta I'm sorry I don't mean to be mean but you just don't know when to stop. Like I said you are a nice guy, but I'm not interested in you I sort of like someone else"

"Shinomori Aoshi" she blinked

"Eh?"

"Don't eh me. I know, I see the way you both look at each other"

"Huh?" it seemed she has been rendered speechless

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Seta smirked

"I'll tell you if you do me a favor" she raised an eyebrow

"What favor?"

He laughed and then looked her in the eyes "well, you know those guys I hang around with?" she nodded "they think you are into me"

"WHAT?" she was panting now and ready to kick his ass

He waved his hands around "Wait...here me out first" she calmed down but her scowl did not change "well they want proof"

"What kind of proof?"

"You don't have to do anything really. I mean you can just give me something of yours...maybe your underwear" she slapped him and his head turned the other way "okay"

Misao was about to get out of the car when she noticed his sad look "why?"

"It will make me popular. All I want is to be seen to be noticed and no one sees me. I'm nothing. I wish I wasn't such a geek sometimes" it was depressing really and she didn't feel like making him suffer anymore.

She sat back down "alright I'll do it, but you will have to bring it back to me" he nodded "now tell me about Aoshi"

"Well I know for a fact that he wants you. The way he looks at you says it all" she was giddy but wouldn't let anyone know "Aoshi's my boy I know he wants you...just talk to him and you'll see"

She took his face in her hands and kissed his cheeks "thank you...thank you" he blushed and she got out of the car ready to run after Aoshi.

"Wait" she stopped "what about the under wear?" she glared at him

"Turn around" he did that and she pulled her under wear off "better be in my hands by the end of the night" he nodded and she ran out of the room. He smiled happy to get his prize.

* * *

Misao was all giddy but once she reached the doors to the gym she felt her stomach turn. She was breathing hard "what the fuck do I say...'hi aoshi my name is Misao and I like you'...no that sounded so third grade...I can't do this" she slid down the wall and brought her knees to her chest making sure her privates were not exposed. She breathed in and then looked up.

Megumi came out of the bathroom with her girls and they passed Misao. They looked down at her and sneered. Misao gave them the finger and Megumi laughed. Misao was once again alone in the hallway "Fuck this I'm going to tell him" she got up and walked into the gym looking around.

She spotted him near the coat checkers since that September was really cold and they needed at least a sweater. She smirked and sexily walked up to the table, his back was turned to her. The closer she got the more her nerves betrayed her. Once at arms reach she hesitated and then turned around debating whether or not to talk to him. Aoshi sensed someone behind him and turned around only to come face to face or rather his face to her back. The girl he had been looking around for all night.

He smiled as he noticed her talking to herself but couldn't hear her because of the loud music, then he was blessed with her turning around and their eyes locking to each other. He loved the shade of color of her eyes. They were so intense, promising eternal love. She gasped a little and began to open her mouth to say something.

"Hi" he said first. Knowing that she would probably not say a word. She was about to respond when Megumi spotted her man and came to him looping her arm around his waist.

"Aoshi come on lets go to my place where the real party can start. This one got boring" megumi looked at Misao with a smirk and the sophomore closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She grabbed her sweater and then walked away as Aoshi watched her go itching to grab her.

* * *

It was painful, the feeling in her chest. Just when she was going to tell him how much she adore him for over a year Megumi had to ruin it. She gave up hope. It was obvious that nothing would ever go in her favor. She slammed her sweater on her bed and then threw herself.

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru were enjoying the party at Megumi's but Kaoru wanted to comfort her friend. She had seen everything and guessed Misao was probably not in a good shape. Tomoe was drunk and well as three other girls and walked up to the couple.

"Look what we have here ladies...the queen of all the sluts" Kaoru wanted to punch out the girl but fought against it. Kenshin shook his head

"If you are referring to yourself then I must agree Tomoe" she gasped, her kenshin had just insulted her, never had he done such a thing. She wanted to cry, she did care for him but her status was more important.

"I can't believe you Kenshin, no I refuse to believe this" she turned around and the girls followed.

Upstairs Megumi was trying everything to get Aoshi to make love to her, but he pushed her away every time, first of all she was drunk off her ass and he hated that kind of smell. Then his mind was on Misao...Misao that cute girl whose eyes were so captivating.

He pushed himself off the bed and left the room megumi yelling him to come back. She stumbled and fell to the floor, soon she was leaving the room and in her drunken state she closed the door and her long almost floor length hair got caught on it. She winced in pain and began to tug at it but it wouldn't budge. Instead of crying she began to laugh. Tomoe and the others found her like that and laughed with her.

They all wanted to help out so they got a pair of scissors and began to snip and snap at her hair while singing "it's the end of the world"

Aoshi was in the kitchen and wanted to find something to drink when someone knocked into him "sorry man" he looked down to see the smiling idiot that always followed his misao. He did a double take on that _my misao? Since when? I mean she's not even my girlfriend_

"What are you doing here?"

"Is a party"

"Not for people like you...I mean aren't you terrified?"

"Nope. I got peeps"

Aoshi rolled his eyes "what do you want kid?"

"Ah nothing I was just looking for someone" that said someone came into the kitchen

"Yo Seta let me see the thong man" Aoshi raised an eyebrow

"Not now"

The other boy scowled "man it's not everyday that I get to see a girls thong especially one belonging to the goddess of the sophomore class Misao Makimachi"

At hearing that Aoshi growled and Seta turn to him smiling weakly "leave" he told the other boy who nodded without a second thought aoshi then turned to seta "what thong?"

Seta was nervous "it's nothing really?"

"Let me have it" seta nodded and pulled out the black thong from his pocket and Aoshi took it in his hands

"Are they really hers?" Seta nodded "how you get them?"

"She gave them to me" he noticed Aoshi's cold glare mix with jealousy so he wanted to remedy it "only to help me out. You see the guys wanted proof that she digs me but since she doesn't I begged her to give me something to prove it without doing anything. She is very nice so she gave them to me as along as I gave them back"

Aoshi fingered the black underwear "and what does that boy mean by goddess?"

"Misao is every guys in both freshmen and sophomore dream girl. I mean have you not seen the girl I know you have. She might not be big like megumi but she's hot. Those long legs and perfect perky breasts"

Aoshi grabbed Seta by the shirt collar "have you been doing things with her?"

He shook his head "no...I spied on her while she changed I'll admit that" he wanted to punch the idiot for looking at her, for seeing what he himself wanted to see more than anything. Didn't black underwear mean she wanted to have sex? That was something that Aoshi would give her.

They walked out of the kitchen and spotted the majority of kids drunk and sleeping while some still made out or drank. A guy fairly familiar walked up to aoshi "tsubame where have you been my love" he hugged Aoshi as Seta moved away perturbed with the scene "I missed you" Aoshi was trying hard to get the guy off and that's when the guy grabbed aoshi's family jewel. Needless to say Aoshi punched the guy who ended up falling.

"Idiot" he spotted Megumi making out with someone and wanted to laugh, but opted for rolling his eyes. He walked up to her and pulled her away

"Hey I was making out with him" she slurred and then looked up at him "oh aoshi...I was just trying to...breath...at no...how does that go...give PCR...no CRP.."

"It's called CPR Megumi and that was more than CPR...I'm leaving and you can make out with Sagara all you want I don't care" she smiled and dove back to kissing Sano who made a victory sing with his fingers.

Aoshi was tired and ready to hit the sack. He laid on his bed on his back and looked up at the ceiling. A deep sigh escaping his lips, he brought the thong to his nose and inhaled deeply. He could still smell her but more than anything he wanted to taste her, kiss her, make love to her with her. He rolled to his side and closed his eyes...tomorrow he would make his move. Tomorrow Makimachi Misao would be his girlfriend. Until then he would dream about her wrapping her long legs around his waist and him thrusting deeply into her tight passage. Yes Aoshi Shinomori was going to make his move.

* * *

A/N that's all for now...soon they will finally get to talk and she gets the best present ever from our favorite stud...then Phase two will unroll as well... 


	6. utter bliss

1Chapter six

Title: utter bliss

Author: Angee

Rating: M...very M I guess.

* * *

The entire neighborhood came out as a shrill screamed filled their ears. Currently misao Makimachi was gripping the phone on her hand as she screamed bloody murder. Her parents and not to mention the rest of her family walked into her room "Misao what's going on?"

The girl looked at her father and then at her family who were all wondering what the hell made her scream like that at six in the morning "It's nothing I thought I saw a rat" they all sighed in annoyance and then one by one walked out of the room.

Once alone she went back to talking "Kaoru I'm going to kill him"

Kaoru laughed "well I suggest you do something about it"

Misao threw herself on her bed again "That twirp showed my underwear to all those pervs. I'm going to hang him on Monday. Ugh...anyways I have to get ready for the wedding" kaoru said good by and hung up.

As misao was going to get out of her room another screamed filled the house and the neighborhood. The neighbors all came out shouting 'shut up' or 'damn you all'.

Mr. Makimachi ran up the stairs again "what it is now misao?" she looked at her father

"That wasn't me this time daddy" he shook his head and went down to his other daughter's room "Omasu what is the yelling all about?"

Omasu had tears running down her cheeks and her father became alarmed "honey what is it?"

She threw herself on him and cried "oh daddy why me? Why on my wedding day?" he rubbed her back lovingly

"What is it?" misao poked her head inside and watched the scene as Omasu wailed.

"Daddy I got my period. This is so unfair. Now I'm cramping like crazy" her father stiffened and rolled his eyes. He could never get used to that time of the month even though he had a wife and three daughters.

"Omasu it's okay...ugh maybe you should talk to your mother. I don't think I'm ready for this kind of talk this early in the morning"

"But daddyyyyy...I'm in pain. I need pills" he stood up and she laid on her bed. Misao for her part was enjoying this. Maybe there was a god after all.

* * *

Sano groaned and stirred. He felt heavy or rather felt something heavy on him. He opened one eye and then the other letting them adjust to the light. When they did he gasped "where the hell am I?" he looked around the strange room that was not his and then looked down as something kept rubbing against his stomach.

He almost jumped off the bed as he noticed an arm resting around his chest and moving lovingly. He then looked towards the face of the person but was not able to see who it was because of the mass of hair. He nudged the person but she refused to move "hey wake up"

Megumi stirred and cursed under her breath. She was comfortable and did not want to wake up "I'm up mom, I'm up"

Sano froze as recognition of the voice came to his head. _No way, no fucking way I slept with the ice queen. Oh shit...Fuck I fucked the queen...arrrrrrr..._

His head pounded and he needed to leave before someone else found out, mainly the woman resting on him. Megumi opened her eyes and looked around the room, her eyes locking with deep brown ones "funny aoshi your eyes are blue-green, not brown" Sano snorted and let his jealousy come out. He did not want to be compared to Aoshi.

She finally let her eyes adjust and gasped "You are not Aoshi"

"Great deduction detective Takani. Perhaps you want a prize" she narrowed her eyes at his sarcasm and sat up. The sheet fell of and she noticed that she was naked and he was naked. She blushed deeply and pulled the sheets up covering herself.

"How did we end up sleeping together?" he shrugged and looked into her eyes

"I don't know or care to know, all that matters is that I know I enjoyed it immensely" she blushed even more and he chuckled placing a hand to her cheek. She looked away from him but he brought her face back to meet his "don't be shy. You are so beautiful fox lady"

She slapped his hand away as she giggled "you're not a good talker"

He pulled her towards him making her fall on him and then kissed her deeply. Megumi didn't want to think about anything but his lips on hers. She pulled away too quickly though "we can't. I have a boyfriend"

Sano shook his head "you don't belong with him. I can give you what you really want Megumi"

"I don't even know your name"

"Sanosuke, sano for short. It's okay megumi, is it so bad that you are with me? I mean where is your so called boyfriend now?"

She knew Sano was right. Besides Aoshi was becoming more and more stoic with her as the weeks passed, besides she noticed the longing looks he gave the makimachi girl. With that she threw herself completely on sano kissing him for all that was worth it. She pulled away however when she heard the distinct sound of a car "oh shit my parents" they both got up from the bed quickly and ran around the room picking up their clothes.

Sano went to the window and noticed that the drop was not bad, megumi pulled him towards her and kissed him. He wanted to stay and repeat whatever happened the night before, but the sounds of voices from her parents dampened the mood "I'll see you later sano. Meet me at the ice cream parlor down Fisher street. Maybe we can repeat this?"

He smiled and kissed her one last time before climbing down her window and jumping to the front lawn.

* * *

Aoshi awoke early with the sole purpose of finding Misao and finally having her. The night before was filled with the smell of her underwear and the erotic dreams that kept him sweating most of the night. He needed her more than anything at the moment. He had driven to Kenshin's place and found the red head outside with Kaoru. They were both sitting down on the swinging chair "Kenshin a word"

Kenshin stood and followed aoshi to where his car was parked "what is it Aoshi?"

"Do you have Misao's address?" kenshin smiled and pat aoshi on the back

"About time you made the move. Anyways her address is..." all the while Kaoru watched them curiously.

When he gave Aoshi the address he also told him about Misao's birthday and how her family had forgotten. It seemed Kenshin knew that if Aoshi learned of this that he would do anything to make her happy.

"What was that about Kenshin?" he kissed kaoru as he sat down again

"Nothing, just aoshi wanting to know where misao lived" he didn't expect the reaction that followed that confession. Kaoru stood and squealed loudly. He winced and then shook his head. They were both seniors in love with two loud mouth sophomores. God what was the world coming too?

The Makimachi residence was a war zone. Yahiko declined to go to the wedding because he had a hung over, a busted lip and swollen eye on top of the fact that Omasu could-if stopped by police-pass for a narc.

The pills given to her by her mother were to be taken in moderation, but the crazy girl took almost the whole bottle, she was currently singing 'I'm dancing in the rain'. Everyone ran out getting into the cars that would drive them to the chapel and yahiko thanked whatever god was out there for the quiet time.

Twenty minutes later...

Yahiko cursed in japanese and walked over to the door "I'm coming" he called out. Once he opened the door his eyes widened and he slammed it shut.

Aoshi rolled his eyes and knocked on the door "hey you in there open up" yahiko stuttered and then calmed his breathing

"Ah no...you might kill me"

"Listen I need to find Misao"

"Go away. I will call police"

Aoshi groaned and knocked again "just tell misao that I'm here"

"Go away...Misao not home"

"will you just open up. I wont hurt you"

Yahiko opened the door a little "you wont hurt me? But you did last night"

Aoshi took in a deep breath "that's because you grabbed my nuts man. You don't do that shit ever. Now tell me where misao is"

"I grabbed you? Ewww..."

Aoshi was becoming impatient "will you get her or do I have to beat you up?"

Yahiko paled and then shook his head "misao not home, she at church"

"Church?"

Yahiko nodded "yeah getting married"

Aoshi's eyes bugged out "what?"

"Marry"

"Marry?"

"Yeah marry"

"Huh?"

Yahiko was closing the door "yeah"

Aoshi grabbed the door before it closed "what do you mean marry?"

Yahiko shook his head "you americans are so weird...geez..."

Aoshi growled and looked him dead in the eyes. Yahiko eeped and then closed the door quickly. Aoshi turned around and whispered again "marry?"

Yahiko screamed something incoherent behind the door "yes married...geez I think I want to go home now"

* * *

Everyone at the church was laughing or trying to hold in the laughter. Omasu was waving like a maniac and making jokes while Hiko looked on with mild amusement. It was a sweet sight "HAHA...Misao you should dance in the rain more often" the people laughed.

Misao shook her head as she walked ahead of the bride. Her father tried to calm Omasu but the girl was far gone "Omasu shut it"

"NO...I want tooooooo...dance...yes dance with me people" they all laughed out loud and Omasu began to wail.. "okay...how about we sing?"

She began to sing "R-E-S-P-C-T" everyone joined in and misao was just trying to hid herself. What was wrong with these people. Not to mention with her family.

The wedding came and went without another hitch. Omasu behaved and was now in the process of getting into the limo with Hiko. She blew kisses and threw her shoes off. Misao noticed that her sister's flowers were missing and went back inside to get them. When she returned the limo had driven away and the people were all getting ready to head for the reception.

She sighed dejectedly and realized that she was going to walk home since her ride was leaving her behind not acknowledging her once again "great just my fucking luck" she looked towards her father's car and he frowned. He had forgotten his daughter? Impossible. He dismounted from the car and was about to approach misao when he noticed a tall boy heading for her instead.

Misao who had been looking to the ground cursed once again when she hit someone "sorry" she muttered and was going to keep walking away...

"Misao" at hearing a sexy voice call her name she looked up and her eyes widened "I was hoping to run into you"

She let her mouth hung open and then blinked "ao...Aoshi?"

He smiled for her and then took her hand "I'm guessing you didn't get marry?"

She looked him strangely then giggled "me married?"

"That's what that strange guy at your house said?"

Misao laughed and Aoshi decided that he loved her laugh "No...my sister was the one that got married"

"It's nice to know that you actually talk" she blushed and then looked to her left and noticed her father giving her the thumbs up and getting back into the car.

Aoshi looked on as well "I guess you are going to the reception"

"No"

"No? Then are you going home?"

"Yes...no?"

"Would you like to come with me then?"

"No" he was confused now

she did a double take "I mean...no I'm not going home, and no I'm not going to the reception...and I would love to go with you?" her cheeks were burning red and he rather liked that. He leaned down and whispered

"I have a surprise for you Misao" she shivered at their closeness and giggled. He led her to his car and then got in.

Aoshi smiled at Misao looked at the cake right in the center of the table "Happy birthday misao"

"How did you know?"

HE smiled more "it doesn't matter. Make a wish Misao" she leaned down and blew on it "what did you wish for?"

She giggled "part of it came true"

"Oh"

"Care to find out about the other part of the wish?" she asked suggestively and it was his turn to blush catching on to what she was saying. He walked a few steps and closed the distance between them making Misao a little nervous.

"Are you sure you are ready to have this wish completed now?" she looked up at him blue eyes locking and she knew that he was the one for her, had known since she ran into him two years ago when she was moving into the neighborhood and he was in a rush to get to his class. She knew she loved him the minute she had felt those butterflies in her stomach when he apologized for running into her and knocking her things.

"Yes" was the small reply and Aoshi did what he felt was best, he picked her up and walked towards the empty room.

As sweaty bodies moved together in a rhythm only they knew Aoshi couldn't help but bring misao closer to him. He was her first...her one and only...she gasped as Aoshi bit down on her sensitive skin and then lick it clean. This was pure bliss...he then kissed a taunt nipple and moved faster inside her. She felt herself give away to the pleasure that was mounting inside her body. He felt it the clamping of her walls on him...the shudder...then her nails marking his back as she let go of it and screamed his name. Sweet bliss...sweet torture that was all both teen felt at the moment.

It wasn't for another ten minutes that both of them were spent and sated that they were able to just hold each other. Aoshi kissed her again and misao sighed in contentment "I think this belongs to you" she looked at what his pinky finger held and her eyes widened. She sat up quickly taking it from his finger.

"How did you?"

"Some kid had them...I thought maybe I could return them" she kissed him passionately then pulled away "if that's the response I get for rescuing your underwear, then I think I should do it more often" she hit him playfully.

"Fat chance buddy. My underwear are not for exhibition" he pulled her down and she eeped "aoshi?"

"Good. Only I have a right to see them"

she rolled her eyes "don't give me that possessive trip okay"

"Not being possessive...I just want to be the only one who sees them"

she smiled "then that means you want to date me?"

"Oh I want to do more than date you misao...but let's stick to dating for the moment" with that said he took possession of her lips and gave her the most passionate kiss imaginable.

* * *

A/N...hello people...how are you? Sorry for the delay but I have been working on my other fics and my sites that I have been sooo busy...here is the first Phase of my story depicting the movie Sixteen Candles...which I do not own...I will be going beyond what the movie did...Which will be Phase two and I know you will like it...anyways what do you think...if you want the second phase let me know...you must review in order for me to know how many of you want it...please...thank you for reading and reviewing...thanks... 


	7. And we move on

**PHASE TWO**

Chapter seven

Title: and we move on

Author: Angee

Rating: I'm keeping it safe people..it's still M

* * *

The buzz around the High school was not who was being shoved into the girls locker room next, or what was in the green chicken for lunch, oh no, the buzz which had been going around for three months already was the fact that the most hottest couples did not compose of Aoshi with Megumi, or Kenshi and tomoe...oh no the hottest couples were indeed Aoshi and Misao known as the sexy pair, Kaoru and Kenshin dubbed the sweethearts and Sano and Megumi called the old married couple.

It wasn't odd for anyone to find Kenshin and Kaoru kissing or holding hands, or Megumi and Sano yelling at each other then making out full force. The only ones that people rarely saw giving any sort of affectionate display were aoshi and misao. Not that they were not hot and heavy. It just that it was hard to find them doing anything. Many guys thought that it was all a rumor about Misao dating the king of the school so they would approach her, only to find themselves in front of a very quiet aoshi whom would appear at the right time, or wrong time in the guy's case.

Aoshi was known to be the quiet type and not one to show his emotions all the time. It was the same case with him and megumi, she practically had to force the kisses out of the man. Misao respected this. She had learned this and did not want to force him do anything. However she did not expect the little freak that he was.

Oh yes a freak indeed. If they were walking down the hallways of the school Aoshi would always lead her down one that was less crowded and when they were the only ones left he would take her hand and quickly try to find an empty classroom. The first time this occurred she was puzzled, but that was soon pushed aside the minute he had her pressed against the classroom door ravishing her lips with his. Oh that was a day to remember. It was the most incredible sex in her young life, not that she knew any other lover.

It continued like this. He would always find somewhere, someplace to be connected to her in both body and soul. Aoshi couldn't explain the deep feeling he had for this genki girl. It was getting harder when he went to sleep. He was plagued with her image right when she was reaching her climax. He would and could never tire of her.

Misao too felt this. She felt her heart would always grow and grow for him, neither focused on the future, always on the present, and this was the problem in their relationship.

Graduation for Aoshi was the most important part of his young life. His girlfriend misao was cheering him on and encouraging the senior to stand tall and proud. He had made it and now both looked forward to the summer.

Misao hopped like a small child trying to make her way through the mass of graduates that were congratulating each other. Her only purpose t find the tall quiet man she loved. When she scanned around she felt a tug at her elbow and then suddenly she was jerked to her left "ahh" she all but screamed. The people looked on as the petite girl was being hugged tightly.

"Miss me?" he all but said in the most sexy voice she loved

Misao grinned and looked up at him "oh more than you know"

He whispered in her ear "lets get out of here. I want us to be alone to celebrate this"

She kissed him deeply and both made their way towards a safe haven. Where they could surrender to one another.

A month later...

Sano was moping and no one could cheer him up. He made his way towards Misao's house and knocked. She opened the door for him and frowned at seeing him sad "what's wrong Sano?"

"She's leaving"

"What? Who?" she let him in and he walked in somberly

"Megumi. She's leaving for the city, she got accepted to NYU. She was jumping for joy and all I could do was congratulate her even though my heart wasn't in it" he sat down on the couch.

"Sano she's just going to the city" sano glared at her friend.

"Just the city? Do you know how many hot guys she's going to be around? What about me? Aren't you the least worried about Aoshi leaving as well?"

"He isn't leaving"

"That's not what megumi told me. He is leaving in two weeks"

"WHAT?" misao screeched. Since when was he leaving? They never talked about him leaving. She had understood that he was going to a community college for the first year to wait until she was promoted to senior level based on her grades and that way both would leave for college together.

Sano knew he had done something wrong by spilling the beans. If shinomori hadn't told Misao, then that meant...he gulped "I'm dead meat"

Misao stood "no. he's dead meat" she stormed out of the house.

Aoshi sat at his desk reading over his acceptance letter. Texas...he was moving to Texas and go to their best university. He never sent the application, but once clue was all he needed. His father had pulled some strings some how. It was obvious. He was to follow in his father's footsteps as well as those of his ancestors...Now the problem would be telling misao. It was easy to tell Megumi, they were still close friends...

He heard a door slam and then shut...his brother must have been running away from his sister this time. The brat always did something or another to annoy their sister. Oh but how wrong was he. His door was burst open and he almost jumped...almost.

There stood his girlfriend with the loveliest...strike that...the scariest faces he has ever seen her with. He quickly stood and shoved the letter into his pocket which alerted misao to it. She saw the letter and guessed it was the acceptance to the university he was leaving for.

She gasped...so it was true. Oh how she wanted to cry "you lied to me"

Aoshi took a step forward "I...I"

"I can't believe that you lied to me and confided in Megumi of all people. So I mean nothing is that it?"

Aoshi quickly reached her and pulled her in closing the door "That's not it misao...I had.."

She sat down on his bed "nothing Aoshi. Don't say anything else. I can't believe that you are going to leave and didn't even bother to tell me...me...your girlfriend"

He sighed and sat down "I'm sorry. I just got the letter a week ago and I was...I didn't know how to tell you. Megumi understood what I was going through since she's going through the same thing with sagara..." at mentioning sagara Aoshi fisted his hands "he told you didn't he"

"He thought I knew. Aoshi the point is that you should have told me. What am I going to do now? I don't want you to leave, but I can't force you"

Aoshi brought her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He had forgotten that she was so understanding. More so than Megumi. Misao moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away "I don't want you to go...I..." he put his finger to her lips.

"I'm leaving for texas in two weeks. But I will visit during the breaks and I want you to come down there as well. Misao I don't want to leave you either, but I have to do this"

She nodded and they laid on his bed "I will visit you I promise" Aoshi moved over her and laid on top of her kissing her deeply. His hands traveled inside her shirt and cupped one of her breasts. She moaned in the kiss and wrapped her legs around his hips.

Aoshi couldn't get enough of her and with the news of him leaving...it only made him want her more as if trying to burn the feel of her in his mind for a long time. Until they could see each other again.

She pulled away breathlessly "your parents are here...and your siblings" he kissed her neck and kneaded the breast a little harder, flicking the nipple with his fingers.

"I don't care" he said huskily "and if we are quiet they wont know"

Misao giggled "you are too much"

"No misao...you are just so addictive my little one. I need you can't you feel it" of course she could feel it. It was poking her and god was it poking her where she most needed him to be in.

Before she could process any coherent thoughts he had already taken her shirt off leaving her in her bra and was tugging at her pants. She helped him ease the pants down her legs and then helped him ease his. His boxers also went down with the pants so there was nothing in their way.

He pushed into her and she bit her lips to keep from moaning or voicing how complete she was. They needed this...they would need this for as long as they could before he left. But this was also a submission to love a promise to one another.

* * *

Misao stir her straw in her soda as she and the girls were all hanging out at the mall. Not that she was a fan of the accursed place but Kaoru and Megumi couldn't hear her pleads of letting her sleep in. She wasn't feeling well to begin with and they were dragging her from store to store. Kaoru snapped her fingers "are you listening?"

"Nope"

"Arr misao. You've become so distant lately, what's wrong?"

Misao kept stirring "he leaves tomorrow Kaoru and I'm here with you when I want to be with him"

Megumi smiled "I called rooster head and told him to drag the guys here to meet us" misao looked up

"Really?"

"Yes. They should be coming in a few minutes. Lets order something"

They got their foods and began to eat. Again misao kept stirring her straw. She was in a slight depression. He was leaving for texas and she was going to miss him. Even if they were going to see each other during Halloween, then thanks giving and later Christmas. But that wouldn't be enough. She..dare she say...fell in love with him really in love.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry Kaoru"

"You haven't been eating lately misao. You have to snap out of your depression"

Megumi sighed and watched as her boyfriend and friends walked into the restaurant. She waved at them to come join in. Misao was startled when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked up at Aoshi and smiled. He leaned down and pecked her while stealing a fry from her plate. She smacked his hand "even if you kiss me senseless I can tell when you are stealing my food" he chuckled and the others joined laughing at the couple who rarely show any display of love.

Aoshi pouted or tempted to pout ending in the rest of them laughing their assess off since it was rare to see him try and charm his way "you weren't eating them I can't let food go to waste"

She pocked him "yeah, yeah. No one steals my food and gets away with it"

"And what is my punishment?"

she whispered in his ear "would you like to find out later?"

The others rolled their eyes and engaged in conversation oblivious to the foreplay going under the table with both Misao and Aoshi. His hand was inside her pants and she was trying so hard to make him stop. She glared at him and he smirked kissing her neck.

"Nock it off you two. Come on we have more things to do" they all stood and walked hand in hand with their respective couple.

Misao was sad and she didn't want to hide that fact. Aoshi pulled her into his side and let his hand rest at the small of her back "It will only be a temporary separation not the end of the world misao"

she wished it was just that. But he was a very attractive guy and girls would soon seek him. He was also going to be playing football with the university team and that meant more girls. How can she rest easy knowing that he was going to be at least 300,000 miles away or something of the sort.

"Sure temporary" she uttered under her breath.

So he left. It wasn't an emotional goodbye or an overly shown drama. They promised each other to visit and she sure was going to visit. He had left early due to the fact that he needed to get his dorm and get to know the area. She still had three weeks to go before school started again. This time she was a senior having been skipped due to her grades and some examinations taken during summer.

The first week she spent it with her friends hanging out. The second week she didn't want to eat, didn't want to sleep and didn't want to see anyone. It was pathetic. Sure her parents tried to reason with the girl but she was so stubborn.

The third week..enough was enough.

Kaoru stormed into her room with the rest of the friends and all of them pulled Misao out of her bed and shoved her into her bathroom. All of them telling her to hurry up. They were planning something Misao knew it, but what was it? Oh they were going to pay dearly she vowed.

Once dressed she was pushed down the stairs and then out of the house. Her parents sighed and wished them luck for they knew what they were going to do to their child. Misao was going to get the surprise of her life.

They drove in Kenshin's car and misao was asking questions non stop. Where were they taking her? What were they thinking? Are you all insane? Why are we heading towards the airport?

They all had tuned her out of course. Misao was yelling on deaf ears. Not that it would have changed the fact that her so called friends were planning on reuniting her with Aoshi before school started.

They all reached the airport and dragged misao to the gate "what is the meaning of this?"

Kaoru smiled "we are going to visit Aoshi"

The world spined for misao and then darkness over took her. The next thing she remember was opening her eyes and seeing her friends smiling at her as they adjusted her seat belt "time to fly"

"WHAT?" everyone on the plane looked towards the group of kids that were being noisy.

"Calm down misao, we are going for three days that's all. And your parents don't mind. They think you need to see him just so you could smile more often"

"But I look like a bum. I don't want my aoshi to see me like this...why are you all so cruel?"

Again they ignored her. It wouldn't solve anything now. So for the rest of the flight she grumbled and cursed them while they enjoyed the meal and the movie. Where did they get off in kidnaping her and bringing her to texas...not that she wasn't jumping for joy at the thought of seeing her aoshi again.

With a new task at hand each of them began to ask around for Aoshi and where directed towards the southend dorms where the freshmen stayed. They walked in that direction and misao was becoming more excited. The others laughed at her happy attitude and were glad that she seemed like the old misao. "I can't wait to see him and kiss him"

"We know we know" they chanted

"And to hold him"

"Yes"

"And to tell him how much I miss him"

"Misao we get it"

"And to give him these nice cookies I bought him...I should have gotten something else"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and clamped a hand over misao's mouth "drop it we know"

Misao licked Kaoru's hand and the girl let go of her "eww misao"

She stuck her tongue out at her "serves you right...and I'm only happy that I get to see him" they resumed walking.

"Hurry up you two...we are on the floor that he is supposed to be in" Kenshin directed them towards the direction of his room...

"Do you think he is going to be happy?"

"Damn it Weasel girl. I bet he will be as happy as you" Misao began to skip holding the cookies to her chest.

She hummed then smiled "I will give him the best surprise ever...he will be so..." she stopped talking as her head whipped to the left looking through a hallway. Her eyes widened and the cookies fell on the floor. The others stopped and looked back to see Misao standing there.

"Hey what is it?" megumi asked as she walked up to the girl who was all smiles a minute ago. Misao lifted a shaky hand and pointed in the direction of the hallway and megumi turned to see and she gasped.

The others were puzzled and walked up to them "what is it Fox?"

She fisted her hands "That bitch...and Aoshi" the others looked on as Aoshi was against a wall and there was a woman whom was kissing him. He didn't seem to be participating in it, but he wasn't pushing her away either.

Misao took a few steps back and bumped into Sano who looked down into her teary eyes. No one hurt his friends, no one. He felt his anger rising and felt his feet leading him in the direction of the hallway. Before the others could stop him he had yanked the girl away from Aoshi and had him by his shirt collar.

"you son of a bitch"

Aoshi was startled. What was Sagara doing here? What did this mean? "Sagara?"

"No the sugar fairy. You bastard. Misao was pining over you for three weeks and here you are making out with this slut"

"Release me Sagara"

sano did not heed to Aoshi's words and both men began to shove each other "no. how dare you?"

Aoshi pushed sagara trying to get him off "I said release me"

Kenshin left the girls who were trying to comfort misao. He stepped between them and forced each to step away "fighting will solve nothing"

The girl walked up to them "Aoshi honey what's going on?"

He glared at the girl. This girl never gave up and thanks to her Sagara and Kenshin were witness to his moment of weakness. Not being able to be with misao he had allowed this girl to kiss him.

"MISAO" the girls shouted as Misao fainted into their arms. This made the men looked back at the girls and Aoshi's eyes widened so much. She had been there? She had come with them. His feet ran as fast as they could and soon he was crouching next to the girls.

He attempted to get Misao into his arms but neither girl would let him "Leave her alone...you've caused this"

Aoshi ignored Kaoru and pulled misao into his arms and carried her into his room. He placed her on his bed "Misao wake up. Misao"

she stirred a little and then her eyes fluttered opened "what happened?"

Megumi and Kaoru wanted to tell her but Aoshi beat them to it "you fainted. Are you alright Misao?" she knew that voice and once she heard the voice she remembered what she saw.

She glared at Aoshi a cold and distant look in her eyes. He felt as though he had been stabbed, he reached a hand out to her but she quickly moved and then got off the bed "Misao"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it. I don't want your fucking excuses" he stood up from the bed "I can't believe that all this time all this time I wasted it thinking about you, pining over you. I can't believe that all this time you were with someone else. Why didn't you call and tell me to move on. It wold have been much easier"

He didn't call because he wasn't going to lose her, he wasn't going to end their relationship. That girl was just "she means nothing"

Misao turned away from him "I mean nothing. I hate you Shinomori...I hate you more than words can say" she walked away from him and towards the girls "have a nice life"

He couldn't let her go. Not without her hearing the truth,...it was nothing "Misao it was nothing. I...please let me explain"

she shook her head "no. it's okay it would have happened sooner or later. You and I are in different phases of our lives. I was being foolish thinking that this would work. But it doesn't change the fact that you hurt me" she ran out of the room with the others behind her..calling out to her, trying to comfort her.

She had ran back to the car and the others finally reached her. Aoshi tried desperately to talk to her only ending in a shouting match. The other students watched as the couple argued and Misao tried to pull away. He didn't want to lose her, not when he was so in love with her. It was just a kiss nothing meaningful...

It all ended with Misao slapping him and getting into the car. The others didn't say a word nor did they try to get them to talk. This was something that no one could get involved in. "Lets get out of her Kenshin"

Aoshi watched as she left, watched as his heart broke in pieces...why? Why was he so stupid? Why did this happen?...how was he going to move on? Sadly enough he couldn't go after her. He couldn't disappoint his parents...his Father. No, he would get her back soon as soon as the first break came. He would seek her and explain it to her. Maybe a time off will make her calm down and see things clearly.

With new found hope he let her go. Because he would see her soon and would explain everything. She would be with him...on he only hoped.

* * *

Misao's father didn't understand what came over him. Never in his life had he ever slapped any of his girls, yet here he was holding his shaky hand close to his heart as the fact that he had just slapped his little Misao. She had big eyes teary and glassy. Her father had slapped her.

Her mouth gaped and her body trembling. Her mother shook her head and tried so desperately to stop the fight, but in the end she knew why her husband did what he did. He turned around from Misao and both Kaoru and Sano ran to misao embracing her "I'm sorry Daddy" she said trembling.

He did not turn back to her, he did not want to see into her eyes and finally break down. He couldn't believe that he had let this happen, what kind of a father was he? Then again he had trusted her...he had thought she was better than this. She was supposed to be smarter than that and than her sister Omasu...oh why his little girl. Misao sobbed and the others didn't say a word.

"I'm disappointed in you Misao. I've come to a decision"

She looked up at her father's back waiting for his decision. Her mother place a hand on his shoulder "you are to abort that child Misao. You are too young to be a mother and you and this boy are not even together. As much as it pains me I don't want your future ruined by this"

Misao gasped and shook her head "No" she whispered. Her father turned around

"What did you say?"

She stood straight and made Sano and kaoru move back, this was her fight "I said no. I will not abort my baby. You can do all you want, but I'm keeping this child. It's mine and my body. You can't force me"

As much as it pained him he had to do this "if you are going to keep that child, you are no longer welcomed here. Misao I had high expectations for you. I was going to finally see one of my children go to a top university, but you can not do this with a child. You are sixteen misao, what on god's name are you going to do?"

"Have you forgotten _father? _I'm seventeen now and I can fend for myself. If I'm no longer welcomed in this house, then fine. I'm leaving. I don't need you. I love you so much daddy, but I wont do what you want me to do. I WONT"

with that she stormed up to her room. Kaoru bowed her head and Sano glared at Mr. Makimachi. It wasn't her fault, not entirely "you should talk to the shinomori's they have a right to know"

He shook his head "they are wealthy people who wish for their son to have a successful life. There is no way that they will accept this as the truth. It pains me, but I can't allow this to happen"

Kaoru let a tear drop "you are going to lose the most important thing in your life sir. I hope that one day you wont regret this" she too ran up to the room.

"I'm not going to change my mind on this"

Misao had three luggage with her "this is it. Mom I'm sorry this had to happen"

Her mother cried "where will you go? You can't leave"

"It's okay mom. I'll be okay don't worry" she turned to her father "thank you dad, I know you wanted what was best for me...um...see you sometime I guess"

her father did not say a word. But he ached, he really did. His little misao was leaving. His hand almost reached out to her, but he stopped before he could take it any further "good bye" was his only reply.

She smiled and put a hand to her stomach "we both love you. Even if you don't understand my reasons for keeping my child, I still love you and so does he or she" she giggled "mom, dad take care"

Her mother stepped forward and hugged her "I love you both misao, you and my grandchild. Please be careful, and here" she placed an envelop in her hand "you'll find useful things inside my little girl. Keep in touch even if your father doesn't want to"

"Enough. Let the girl go" he turned around and walked into the house. Neither were aware of the tears that fell down his cheeks. He had so much hope for her, so much he wanted her to accomplish and being a mother at a young age and not to mention single, was one of those things.

Misao kept on smiling. In any case she would not let this keep her down. She would find some place to stay and she would strive to be the best. She already new where to head...she only hope that she would let her stay until she was settled.

* * *

A/N...okay So i'm really sorry for the delay...my mother was in the hospital and i couldn't do anything for a time being. i was really worried about her...now she has to be on bed rest for a month...a damn month and she's become a whinning baby...anyways here is phase two 


	8. Hardships

Chapter eight

Title: Hardships

Author: Animefreak03

Rating: M for safety i guess

A/N: hello minna san...sorry for the delayed but as i said my mother is very ill and i have to take care of her. she's getting better everyday but we have to keep a closer eye on her. Well i hope you like this story and i must say that i want to portray it as realistic as i can. Enjoy

* * *

Misao sat at the bus stop a few minutes away from leaving her hometown, her favorite places...a few minutes away from leaving the memories of it all. She sighed and rubbed her still flat stomach. A careless moment created the miracle inside of her. She didn't regret it, in fact she would never regret getting pregnant.

She did however regret disappointing her father.

There was no point in dwelling on the subject anymore. She was moving on.

"MISAO" she heard and looked to her left to see Kaoru and Sano running towards her. She also noticed the red head behind them. Kenshin?

Kaoru inhaled and smiled "I'm glad we made it in time" Misao stood up and hugged her friend.

Sano stepped up "Misao I called Megumi she's expecting you at Port Authority"

"Why did you tell her?"

Sano rolled his eyes "Give me a break Misao. It wouldn't be fair for Megumi to find you knocking at her dorm room at ten in the night, with your bags. Look the fox and I tell each other everything and I wanted her to be prepare for you"

Misao wiped a tear away from her face "thank you Sano. I'm sorry I'm putting you all through this" she looked over Kaoru's shoulder at Kenshin. Ever since they found out about Aoshi, Misao had not spoken to Kenshin. They were best friends Kenshin and Aoshi that is, and she didn't want to know anything.

He smiled "Misao please do be careful in the city"

She nodded "I want you guys to know that once I'm settled I'll tell you where I'm staying and what's going on. And whatever you do, do not and I mean this do not tell HIM. If you do I will never speak to any of you"

Kaoru shook her head "he has a right to know Misao. You are going to have his child"

"NO kaoru. I mean it. If he finds out about me and I find out one of you told him, I will personally come back here and kill you all"

Kaoru sighed and patted Misao "you're like my little sister Misao I want to look out for you"

She glared "hey you are my age, don't act all grown up here" they laughed

"Stop being a clown Misao. Anyways, I'll come visit every weekend"

"No Kaoru, you have a life I don't want..." Kaoru put a hand to Misao's lips

"I will visit. No matter what happens, no matter what the weather is like, I will come. I promise. Besides I want to be there for the birth of my niece of nephew"

Sano hugged misao "I will visit as much as I can. Weasel we will be here to help you in whatever you need. Here" he haded her an envelop much like her mother's "it's about three hundred dollars. It should help you with something"

"No sano, please take it back"

"Take it. Use it to buy food and things, it's not much. Please misao as my best friend take it"

The tears came down fast. Kaoru took out a wallet she had in her purse and took out some money too. Kenshin didn't hesitate and also gave the young woman some money "you guys this is too much"

Kenshin smiled "no this is nothing. I wish we could do more Misao. Your bus is here" they all turned to see the greyhound bus opening the doors "take care" he hugged her tight.

She bid them goodbye and then mounted the bus. They gave her all together a total of seven hundred dollars. She was a lucky woman to have such good friends. She put the money in her bag and then took out her mother's envelop.

There was a letter inside...

_My little misao, I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to stop this. I wish I had...please misao if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me, I will look out for you. You are my child. Keep me inform of where you are and the baby. I will visit I promise. Take good care of yourself and remember to eat right. You are eating for two now my little one. I guess you've grown up. I love you,_

_always. Your mommy._

Misao let the tears dropped even more and she took in a deep shuddering breath. She was about to place the letter back when she noticed another piece of paper. She took it out and unfolded that paper and her eyes widened and she gasped.

A check. Her mother wrote out a personal check to her...a big check. Three thousand dollars to be exact. What in god's name.

Even so that would only cover certain things. The city was a very expensive place and misao was now looking out for two. With her mind made up she knew what she had to do.

The money would go to a savings account that would be used for the baby, while the money she received from her friends would go for food or even a room.

* * *

Megumi was fuming. How dare they kick their daughter out when she needed them the most? It was expected that this could and would happen, but even so, misao was still so very young.

She paced back and forth at the gate where misao would come through. Just five more minutes until the bus let the passengers out. She took in a deep breath and smiled as she watched the frightened woman look around for her.

"Misao over here" she waved and misao walked as fast as she could with the heavy luggage.

Megumi and her embraced and then megumi took some bags "come on lets get something warm to eat. This winter is going to be cold"

Misao laughed "it's only fall megumi" the older woman shook her head

"even so we have to get something warm so we can talk. In the mean time you will be staying in my dorm room till Monday"

"I'm sorry I put you in this position megumi"

"Don't worry. I wish I could let you stay longer but the rules of the dorm can't be broken"

As they waited for their order to arrive Megumi began her questioning "and what of aoshi?"

"What of him? He will not know of this and you and the others will not tell him"

Megumi shook her head "this is wrong misao"

"Even if he knew, what would that solve? He has a bright future ahead of him Megumi"

"Like you don't? Misao I will help you with whatever I can, and one of those things will be schooling. You will attend your last year of highschool. I want you to go to school"

Misao smiled "I want to attend school as well Megumi. It's not going to be easy to find a job not having a degree especially here in NYC. And I have a child to look after"

"Monday morning I will not go to my classes. We will both go and get you help. Misao you can't rent an apartment in the city because it's too expensive, believe me I have tried. Thank god that I had good grades and was able to get a scholarship to NYU. But it is difficult"

"What do you suggest I do?"

Both looked up as the waiter brought their meal. Misao beamed and began to dig into her past and megumi laughed "you will be having a real big appetite soon. Anyways back to what we were discussing. Misao the only way that you will be able to get in track is to get economic help"

Misao swallowed her soup "as in what? I mean I'm going to get a job"

"Misao that's good, but it will have to be a part time job so you could go to school. Then you probably will be payed at least seven dollars an hour. From that you are going to have to pay for rent, not to mention electricity, phone bills, because you are going to need a phone especially in your condition, then cable, and let's not forget your security deposit which will be like three hundred dollars"

"I get it"

"No you don't misao. You have to buy groceries, and things for the baby. I suggest that you get into the system for a while at least"

"The system?"

Megumi nodded "welfare system, they can help you find a place to live, they can even pay part of your necessities. I can help you but so much misao"

"Megumi you have helped enough. I will go to the place where I could sign up for this"

"I'll take you Monday. Explain to them your situation and then we will see"

Monday morning...

The welfare office was full of people. Mothers, children, men, security guards and garbage. Screaming and crying was making Misao annoyed. But she had to do this. She couldn't live with Megumi hiding in her dorm and she couldn't go back home because she had none.

Megumi took Misao's hand "relax. Now take a deep breath and stay calm"

"MAKIMACHI, MISAO" an African American woman yelled so that others could hear. Misao and Megumi stood and both made their way towards the woman.

The woman looked at misao and megumi "which one is it?" misao pointed to herself "follow me, your friend can come as well" they both nodded.

They reached a cubicle at the end of a long hallway "I got another one for you Lopez, she's seventeen and is a month and a half pregnant"

Lopez was a tall woman with black hair and dark eyes. She smiled at Misao and Megumi then turned to the woman "next time Liza don't tell me I got another one. Tell me their names and treat them like people not just papers"

Liza rolled her eyes "whatever, I don't get pay enough for this anyways" she then left.

Lopez turned to them "excuse her, she's on her monthly visit. Anyways, please take a seat and tell me what's going on"

So misao told the woman who was known as Angela about her dilemma and Angela shook her head. Indeed misao was another one, but she was a woman in need of help "alright miss Makimachi"

"Please call me Misao. You've been too nice"

Lopez smiled "Misao, I will contact you as soon as I can get an apartment for you. You have to fill out these forms for me so that we can enroll you back in school and then give you medical insurance. Also we are going to need to enrol you in the mother's program that we offer so we could teach you how to care for your child"

Misao's eyes lit up "you are going to give it to me?"

"We can't deny you help. You need it misao that's our responsibility"

"I want to work"

"And that's something that we like from our recipients misao. We are going to help you get a job. What do you like?"

"I wanted to be a clothes designer, I don't think I'll be able to find a job in that"

Lopez smiled "let me deal with that. As for now you should go back with your friend. I have her number and if the school gives her trouble I will personally talk with them. Is that alright with your Miss Megumi?"

Megumi smiled "no problem at all"

"Alright I have everything I need. Just fill out the forms while I go grab some folders and make some calls to some apartment buildings in the city. Would you like to live in Manhattan or another borough?"

"Manhattan would be fine, I think I wont get too lost here, and megumi is here too" Lopez stood up

"You are an amazing child Misao. I'll be right back" she left.

Megumi was hugged by misao "oh megumi this is so wonderful. They are going to help me. I will be able to move on"

Megumi smiled "see told you it would be fine. Misao the money that you got you should put it in an account"

"I will megumi as soon as I can get settled"

Lopez came back with some snacks "here you two must be starved. And I got good news , I was able to find some apartments that are empty. We can see them tomorrow"

"Really? Oh my that's great. Megumi you hear that"

"Yes misao. Thank you so much for your help"

"Hey women need to stick together in everything. My pleasure helping nice girls like you"

"I wont disappoint you Mrs Lopez"

"Don't worry, you should thank the people of the city, it is their taxes that are helping you after all"

"Oh some day I will. I promise"

Misao was shown three different apartments throughout manhattan. She decided on the second apartment because it was in a nice area, the floors were hardwood and there was a nice view of a park. It had two bedrooms one for her and the other for the nursery. Lopez suggested that misao take that one since it also was cheaper.

Then they talked about the monthly check she would get from the welfare office and how that was to pay for utilities and her food. She also found out that Lopez had a best friend who was a fashion designer and she worked in the fashion district. She was told of Misao's issue and without a second thought gave her the job.

She called Kaoru and told her everything. Kaoru hopped on the earliest bus on Saturday and head out to the city with sano. Both were amazed at how nice the apartment was and they helped her buy some furniture with the money they gave her. She had put the money her mom gave her in the bank under the name of her child. She had decided to name him Alexander, kaoru asked if she even knew the sex of the baby and misao said no, but she was hoping it was a little boy.

* * *

Aoshi paced back and forth with the flowers in his hands. It was a cold day and he was already sweating. Misao was just a few more steps ahead...all he had to do was knock on the door and greet her.

He took in a deep breath and knocked. He waited then it opened revealing Mr. Makimachi whose eyes narrowed at the young man "what do you want?"

Aoshi wasn't expecting that kind of cold question "Sir, I've come looking for Misao. Is she home?"

Makimachi gripped the door "she's not here"

"Do you know where she is sir. I want to speak with her"

"She's gone. She doesn't live here anymore. And I suggest you leave my daughter alone"

Gone? She was gone? Where "sir, I don't understand"

"And you never will. How dare you show yourself here? How dare you sleep with my daughter? Get out of here before I remove you"

"But sir I don't understand, where did she go? Why did she go?"

Makimachi slammed the door in Aoshi's face. Misao was gone? But what about her school? It was only November, she couldn't miss school now.

His feet were leading him towards Kaoru's house. It could not be true. Misao was there...where was she?

* * *

Misao laughed as Sano and Megumi wrestled for the remote again "will you two stop already"

Megumi tickled Sano "give it back I want to watch the discovery channel"

"Feh, they messed that channel up woman. All they give now is remodeling shows or how to make your kitchen pretty. Come on the good stuff is gone"

"So? I could get ideas for the nursery"

Misao giggled "that's my line Megumi"

"I'm helping you, aren't I?" misao nodded "so, Sano honey just give me the remote and then you can watch whatever you want, after I'm done"

he stood up handing the remote over to her "Fine. I'll go down and get something to eat. You ladies want anything?"

"Pizza"

"Tacos with pickles and some banana pudding. Oh and some sushi from down the block. Not crab either. Eel" Sano sighed and then rolled his eyes. Misao was getting stranger cravings by the day.

Megumi laughed at the expression her boyfriend made and shook her head "go on and get it you lug. And bring something to drink while you are at it"

"Love you too honey" he replied sarcastically. Megumi threw a cushion at him.

Once both were alone Megumi moved over to sit by Misao "so? What did they tell you?"

Misao smiled "promise you wont tell the others. I want to surprise them"

"What is it?"

Misao put a hand to her swell. It was looking pretty big for being almost four months "The doctors freaked me out Megumi"

Megumi was smiling but then frowned "What do you mean?"

"Well he told me that I was going to probably be on bed rest after my seventh month"

"why? What do you mean?"

Misao sighed and looked out of the window "I'm carrying two Megumi"

Her eyes widened "two? What do you mean two?"

Misao giggled and rubbed her stomach again "two, I'm having twins"

Megumi was either at the point of fainting or screaming. Aoshi was that good? Or...Oh shit that meant that misao was going to go nuts with two "TWO? WHAAAAAAAAAATTTT?"

Sano opened the door "what is all the yelling about fox?" both women turned to see him shaking his head

"Weren't you buying food?"

He chuckled "left my wallet" he smirked and the women rolled their eyes at the idiot "so what's going on?"

Misao stood up and walked over to the window to look out of it. Snow was always something that facinated her and the way it felt against her was more than something she enjoyed "I just told Megumi that I'm having two babies"

Where megumi failed to faint, sano took the opportunity. Both women turned to see the tall man passed out of the floor and both burst out laughing "do you think we should wake him?"

Misao laughed out loud "nope"

* * *

Kaoru wanted for the love of god to kill him right where he stood, but he seemed so defeated and lonely. She had decided to walk home from school not expecting to find Aoshi Shinomori sitting on her stoop. He gave her a wry smile but her glare stop anything he had to say.

She was itching to beat him up for all the things that happened to misao. But no she couldn't do that. He didn't say anything to her either. What was it then?

"What do you want?"

He shook his head making the snow fall off his black hair "where is she?"

She laughed, not a good laugh either "why do you care?"

He looked up at her, his eyes were dull and empty "I care because I love her"

"Enough to cheat on her? Or enough to fuck another girl?"

"What are you talking about?"

Kaoru took a deep breath and sat down "I've known you for such a short time Aoshi yet it seems I've known you for so long. I know you didn't mean to hurt her, but that's the thing you did. And that cost her a lot of problems"

"What was I supposed to do then? I only kissed that girl. I didn't think Misao was going to be seeing that?"

"You men. What? Just because your girlfriend isn't there to see it, gives you the right to go ahead and do it? Aoshi misao cried so much and I'm sure she's still crying over you. Her parents threw her out of her house if you must know"

He stood up "what? Why? I don't understand?"

Kaoru wanted so badly to tell him, she really did. Misao was having a hard time, but she had made a promise "forget it Aoshi. And forget about misao, she's never coming back and if she were you would not be the person she would seek first. If anything before she left she told me that she wanted nothing to do with you"

Why was this happening to him? He had thought that if he gave her time and space that she would be happy again and then he would come and tell her how much he loves her. But to find her gone, this was just too much.

He stood up and gripped the flowers in his hands. He had to find her, he needs to find her, but her parents wont tell him and neither will Kaoru.

* * *

Mr. Makimachi sat at his desk with his coffee. The pictures of his three daughters starring back at him. He picked it up and smiled. They were the loveliest girls in the world. He fingered Misao's face "my daughter. I'm so sorry for being a coward. I had to do this or I would have lost our business Misao. I hope one day you can forgive me"

He still remember that day. It was the worst decision of his life. How did Shinomori Senior find out about Misao so soon?

Flashback as it was told to Mr. Makimachi by his wife when they find out about Misao.

Shinomori Senior was a man who did not kid around. He was one of the wealthiest men owning 30 Tea Companies and seven restaurants around the world. When he found out about his son's 'mistake' he did the logical thing, try to remedy or get rid of that mistake. His wife had been at the clinic with their youngest children when she learned the news.

Misao and her mother along with her baby sister were at their clinic getting their annual check up which the school always required. Mrs Makimachi also thought it would be a great time to ask the doctor to prescribe some vitamins for misao, for she wasn't eating and was constantly throwing up. Oh if only she had known.

The girls were reading books when Mrs Shinomori walked into the waiting area with the brats. They were ten and twelve and both were annoying as hell. Misao liked them but they were a handful.

"Mrs Makimachi what a lovely surprise" Mrs. Makimachi looked up at the smiling woman. She was a very elegant Japanese lady.

"It is nice to see you as well Mrs. Shinomori" the lady sat down "I see it's there time for check ups as well"

"Yes. Their private school sent them here since they are a branch of the NYU medical School"

Misao kept reading. She never really got along with Mrs Shinomori. The woman thought misao was beneath her son and there for she should not be dating him. "Misao how are you child?"

Misao smiled "I'm fine Mrs Shinomori" not to mention that she was very angry at Aoshi. Misao would probably take it out of the woman anyways.

Her mother looked at misao for a few minutes. It seemed misao was being a little cold "Well, I heard my son will be starting football practice next week"

"Oh really. I hadn't known" the women gave her a strange glance. Was misao being mean?

"You two were the most popular couple at your high school. So are you going to follow him to Texas when you graduate?"

Misao placed the book down and looked at the woman straight in the eyes. Erie that they were the same cold blue eyes as her son "If you must know your son and I are no longer together. We ended our relationship two weeks ago. He decided that he wanted to taste other women in his university" with that she stood up and left.

The women were stunned "I'm sorry about her behavior Mrs Shinomori. She's been cranky lately and very moody. Not that she was a saint"

"MISAO MAKIMACHI" the people looked up and Mrs Makimachi stood up

"Misao come on"

They were with the doctor for almost ten minutes before her mother was asked to step out. It was another seven minutes before the doctor came out and asked her mother to return.

"Mrs Makimachi there is something that you should be aware of. I will let Misao here tell you"

The woman became frantic "is it serious? Is she sick. I knew I should have brought her soon. Of god is my baby okay"

"MOM" the woman stopped. "Listen I should have told you this sooner, but even I wasn't sure. Please whatever I tell you let me finish first and then you can tell me what you think"

The woman sat down "alright. Go on"

"Mom, once I tell you this you probably will hate me"

"Misao I can't hate you never"

Misao smiled "Mom, Aoshi and I we had been sexually active since we got together. I was a virgin so don't worry I wasn't sleeping around. He and I were careful"

She noticed her mother's expressions go from Shocked to worry to relief "but there were times when we were not" again her face took that of shocked "I knew something was wrong when I stopped bleeding. My monthly didn't come for almost two months. But I was afraid and I didn't want to get checked up. I fainted a few times and Kaoru wanted me to take a pregnancy test"

She took a deep breath "I didn't take the test because my period came back again, but only for two days. So the doctor here took my urine and also gave me a pregnancy test. It came out positive and we did it three more times and it came out positive. He then asked the nurse to send my urine to their labs and we just got the call telling him that I am pregnant"

Misao bowed her head waiting for the scolding of her life. She felt tears come to her eyes. "WHAT" her mother had yelled.

The people outside looked to the direction of the room and some kids freaked out. Minutes later Mrs Makimachi ran out of the room with Misao right behind her. The doctor came out shaking his head. Misao's sister waved at the two Shinomori children and ran out too.

Mrs Shinomori was puzzled and walked out to see what the problem was. She found Misao and her mother face to face. Mrs Makimachi was waving her arms in an animated style "I can't believe this Misao. How can you had been so stupid as to sleep with that boy without protection. What are we going to tell your father? He is bound to notice once you start showing. What were you thinking?"

Misao was crying "I'm so sorry mom. I...we didn't think"

"That's right you didn't. Now you both are going to have a child. A child. Do you know what that means?"

Mrs. Shinomori knew what this meant and as quietly as possible she returned back to the clinic. A phone call later her husband was aware of their's son's mistake.

Two days later Mr. Makimachi was told of misao's state and he was both disappointed and confused. He sat in his office while the rest of his employees worked outside. He was the owner of a supermarket and very well known in the town. He hadn't gone home yet even though it was seven o'clock in the night and his assistant manager was working already. There was a knock at his door "yes"

A young man walked in "Hey Mr. M there's a Mr. Shinomori outside. He says that he needs to speak with you"

"Send him in Arthur"

"Yes sir" he walked out and two minutes later Mr. Shinomori walked in

Both men stood and neither gave a friendly handshake "I'm sure you already know about my daughter"

Mr shinomori nodded and sat down without being asked. He always thought things had to be his way "I will tell you this. We are not going to recognize that brat your child is carrying. My son is a Shinomori and he is too young to have a child that will eventually hinder his chances..."

"And my daughter is not young? Her future is in the balance as much as your son's. do you think I wanted this to happen?"

Mr. Shinomori stood up and walked over to a window "I want that child to be rid of"

Makimachi's eyes widened "what? Are you suggesting my daughter aborts?"

"Of course. They are both young and not to mention my son is a socialite. I don't want this to get out to the media. You have two choices, you can either tell your daughter to get rid of it or send her away. If you don't I will make sure that this business you own will be in my possession"

Makimachi slammed his hands on his desk "how dare you? I will not force my child to get rid of her child. How can you even..."

"Enough. You have your choices. If I don't hear the one I want to hear by the end of the week, I will have this business in my hands and you will be out of this town before you know it. I'm the richest man in this godforsaken town and perhaps richer than many in the country. I will be waiting your phone call. Good day Makimachi"

"That's Mr. Makimachi to you. And yes you will be getting my phone call"

End of flash.

He put his hands to his face and wept "what have I done Misao. What have I done? I failed you as a father all because I was afraid of losing this business. I should have stood by your side my princess. I hope you can forgive me one day"

* * *

Misao sneezed and then laid back down on her bed. She had been sick for the past week and couldn't even get out bed. How she missed her parents and her home. She rolled to her side and rubbed her stomach "are you two ever going to sleep soon?" she was rewarded with a sift kick "alright fine you stay up I'm sleeping" but she was smiling. Her children a boy and a girl were healthy, now it was her turn to get better.

A/N Oh shit...did i just do that? anyways something will happen to the makimachis when two years pass and it's not going to be something you expect...oh And misao will get a little revenge on Mr. Shinomori once she learns the truth


	9. Pains, Revenge and Rewards

Chapter Nine?

Title: Pains, revenge and rewards

Author: Animefreak03

Rating: M

I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed. here is another chapter and i want to apologize for the delay.

* * *

Pain. Blind and agonizing pain seeped through her stressed out body. Misao breathed in and out while Megumi wiped away the sweat that collected on her forehead. Every ten minutes the pain would ripped through her lower back and then her legs. Megumi felt sorry for the young woman. Being pregnant with twins was very difficult.

Misao smiled as the pain ebbed and then eased her body down on to the bed. The doctors had told her that it would be at least another hour before she would deliver.

Megumi sat down "so did you call your parents?"

Misao shook her head "no. I don't think they would come anyways. I called Kaoru and Sano, they said they would be here as soon as possible"

"They are very busy with finals, I wonder how they will get here"

Misao looked out of the window in the room and noticed that it was getting late "I can't wait to see my children Megumi"

the other young woman smiled fondly and then took out a magazine she had been reading earlier. As she flipped through the pages she stopped as an article made her eyes widened. She gasped and then rushed to Misao "Look Misao"

Misao took the magazine and began to read the article and smiled "I'm so happy"

Megumi snorted "and when were you going to tell me?"

"I just gave my designs to Miss O'Kefee and she told the sewing team to get on it. I didn't think she would actually want my ideas to be modeled"

Megumi squealed and began to read the article out loud "A new line was introduced by the O'kefee Company with the designs of MM, whom we were not aware who it was. Sources tell us that it is the Initials of a young artist making a name for herself in the O'kefee Company. Whatever the case may be her new line is absolutely to die for and CEO Elizabeth O'kefee has told us that she is looking forward to working again with the new designer"

Misao was very proud of herself. In the short time that she had been working with The O'Kefee company she had learned so much and one day took it upon herself to design some things. The ones that were modeled were just her 'fun' ones, while her more serious work is still in the developing stages. She is hoping to lunch that line after the twins are born and if they are as successful as the one she just designed then, each one of the would carry the initials of each of her twins name. One would be AM for Alexander Makimachi and the other HM for Hikari Makimachi. MM obviously is Misao Makimachi.

Megumi sat down "so I'm friends with a famous designer"

"I'm not famous Megumi. But I hope one day I am" she took in a deep breath and held it as pain surged through her body once more and Megumi was quick to run to her and hold her hand albeit making her cringe in pain too.

Kaoru and Sano were running down the street towards the hospital. Being stuck in traffic had done a number on the duo and they opted to running instead. They were going to be late for the birth of Misao's miracles and they were dreading the screaming session from Megumi.

Sano paled at that thought and started running faster.

Misao was already cursing Aoshi and all the men that were putting women through this hell. The doctor and nurses laughed thinking that she was just joking when in reality she was being serious, megumi tried to calm her down and the door burst open and everyone turned to it.

Sano and kaoru were both panting hard as they watched Misao breath and glare at them. Ooh they were in trouble for sure "Sorry...fo...r..." he panted and tried to calm down.

Kaoru took in a deep breath "We are here" all that was necessary. They stood by Megumi and they helped misao count and chant breath.

Two hours later the wailing children were put in Misao's arms and she burst into tears. Everyone gathered around her "ooh they are so cute Misao"

Misao smiled and kissed her son then her daughter "hello there my little ones" they kept crying and she tried to keep the tears away. Soon they were taken from her and she felt a pang of hurt in her chest thinking that they were taking her babies "where are you taking them?"

The nurse smiled "they are going to the nursery, we will bring them down when they need to feed. Don't worry first time mothers always feel an ache watching us take them away" she pushed the baby basinets out and closed the door.

Sano had tears in his eyes and pretended to be fine "It's okay to cry Sano" he glared at his girlfriend and she blew a kiss at him "aww come on"

Misao shook her head "I can't believe that they are here already" Kaoru leaned down and kissed misao's forehead "what was that for?"

"For being so brave, for doing what you thought was right and for working hard. Misao you are an inspiration and I will always be proud of you"

Misao let the tears fall down her cheeks "why does it have to be from you Kaoru? No offense I'm honored that you think so highly of me, but why can't my parents be here and why can't they be the ones telling me this? I feel so useless sometimes, I think so much about them"

The others frowned and did whatever they could to help her cheer up. When misao was finally alone she was greeted with her children. The nurse brought them in and she sat up "as promised they are here" she took out the little boy because he was the one that was awake and wailing and placed him in his mother's arms "there little one mommy got you"

Misao instantly placed a kiss to his tiny head and looked up at the nurse "what do I do?"

The nurse giggled and walked over to misao and helped her sit straighter then put a hand to her shoulder "you have to feed your baby. First thing you do is pull down the gown, I mean which breast do you want him to feed from?"

Misao looked confused but then looked down at herself "uh, well maybe the right side" the nurse nodded.

"Good choice, well then pull down the gown on the right side then lift him up a little and he will instinctively seek out your nipple and he'll start to suck on it. It will feel strange since you are a first time mother, but it will feel natural sooner than you think. also you want to masage your breast while he is feeding it will help with the soreness and it will make you lactate better"

Misao did as instructed and watched in amazement as her son fed for the first time from her. It was really strange and it sort of tickled but he was really hungry. He made small noises against her breast and she wondered what her daughter would do. Her daughter, her son. Rewards for the love she had for Aoshi.

Aoshi. Pain. Both were so intertwined with each other. He had caused her pain and pain had caused her to remember him. She took in a shuddering breath and forced the tears away. The nurse watched Misao and felt happy. She was a young woman whom reminded her of herself.

"When they are both fed and happy I will take them back to the nursery"

"Thank you very much"

Once alone she couldn't hold the tears anymore "I will forget him baby I will forget your father and dedicate myself to you and your sister. I promise that you both will have a good life"

Later on in the day almost nighttime she sat watching her babies sleep. Her breasts were sore and she was tired. She looked around the room and her gaze fell on the phone. Just one call. Just to see if he was there. Spring vacation was sure to have started Megumi was already in hers. She bit her lower lip.

Just one call that was all.

The phone rang and Mrs. Shinomori wondered where the help was. It was only seven in the night and she was sure that they were still working. She sighed in frustration and then picked it up "Hello Shinomori Residence"

Misao took in a deep breath "Hello, um I was wondering if...Aoshi was home?"

"He is not in at the moment. He just stepped out, may I ask who is calling"

The door to her room opened and Sano walked in "Misao I finally got the video camera and we can film the babies"

Mrs Shinomori froze "M...MI...Misao?"

"I'm sorry Mrs Shinomori" she glared at Sano "good bye" she hung up.

* * *

Mrs Shinomori was puzzled and then she replayed the conversation in her head "Babies? Misao had babies?...they lied to us?" she was furious and walked towards her husbands home office.

She entered without knocking and Mr. Shinomori looked up at his wife "what is it Ai?"

She stood before him "what did Mr. Makimachi tell you about his daughter Misao?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"What did he tell you?"

He put his paper down "he told me that he sent her to a state where she could abort and that two days later he told me that it was done"

She narrowed her eyes and balled her fists "he lied to you. That bastard lied to you. His whore of a daughter just called her looking for aoshi and I heard one of her friends talking about her and filming the babies. I'm sure that she did not abort Aoshi, she had that those babies"

Aoshi Senior stood up from his desk and slammed his hands "Makimachi is playing with fire. Let me find out where that call came from and I'll see if this is true. In the mean time keep that son of your entertain as I make calls" she nodded and left.

Just as his wife had said it had been true. She sat down in his office after he had called for her. Aoshi was out with friends and he was aching to hurt someone "what did you find out Aoshi?"

"That son of a bitch lied to us. His daughter was admitted at St. Lukes Hospital yesterday and she gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. That bastard is going to pay for this"

"What are you going to do?"

"Leave him in ruins of course"

* * *

Misao hummed to herself as she brushed her hair. She was glad to be home and glad at being able to see her feet once again. Three weeks and her babies were getting big. Her line was very popular and she was getting a lot of money. Angela had talked to her and Misao told her that she was no longer going to need the assistance, but she was very much grateful. Angela was so thrilled and she had even bought one of the dresses that were designed by misao.

Misao had taken her exams through the mail and was able to graduate early. She was more than happy and wanted to start working on her new designs. Elizabeth praised misao's work and had her best sewing team working on the designs.

They agreed that the line for men which she had started would carry the initials AM and the lines for little girls would have the initial HM for her children.

She was siting in her boss's office "Miss O'Kefee you needed to see me?"

The old woman who spent her life in the glam and chose not to marry chuckled and showed Misao ten magazines which praised her work and claimed her to be the new sensation. They even had articles where famous stars were trying to get a fitting with the designer. Misao gasped and looked at the articles once again "oh my"

"Yes Misao. That is all your work. Your clothes are a hit and they are a new fresh breath of air. We have people calling us for you to make an appearance and others for you to make their clothes"

misao had a glint in her eyes and she felt so proud "but I don't want people to know me, I'm not ready. I mean they are not that great"

the woman snorted "are you crazy girl, people love you and your work. Besides Misao I think that you should make the trip we have planned for Asia and Europe"

Misao looked up from the magazines "but Miss O'Kefee I just finish High school and I have two newborns at home"

The woman stood "Misao just are a talent that needs to be let loose. Come with us, this is a great opportunity and if you pass it up there is no telling when you will see it again. Besides you can bring your babies I never said you couldn't"

Misao smiled and stood up "alright I'll come with you to Asia and Europe. You are right this the opportunity of a life time and I can't pass it up"

Her friends were sad to see her go, but she was right. This was an opportunity for her to get famous and be able to support her children. Misao had decided not to go to college because her goal at the moment was getting her designs out and being a mother to her twins.

With a heartfelt goodbye Misao embarked on a journey that would be more prosperous than anything. She cooed as her twins opened their eyes and looked around the plane "my little ones we will be really happy"

Yet she would regret those words for her family was going through hell.

* * *

Megumi sighed for the tenth time. Sano was getting really worked up by her "will you quit that" she glared at him and then began to tap her fingers on the table "okay that's it" he stood up and walked over to another side. She took out her tongue at him and grinned when she saw him smirk. They both looked towards the bathroom and without a second guess they rushed to it. Kaoru and Kenshin laughed as they obviously knew that the newly wed couple were going to get it on in one of the stalls.

Kenshin watched as his fiancé sipped her soda "so what did Misao say?"

Kaoru's smile grew "she can't wait to see us. I can't believe that three years have passed. I'm only hoping that Misao doesn't flip when she hears what happened to her family. I should have told her, but I didn't want her to stop all of her hard earned work to come back here. The way I see it Mr Makimachi had it coming"

Kenshin shook his head "I know that what he did to misao was uncalled for, but what Mr. Shinomori did to her parents was worse. I only wish that this nightmare ends"

kaoru was about to tell him something when both Sagara's came out disheveled and sated. They shook their heads "you two are getting worse and worse"

Megumi laughed "oh shut up raccoon you wish you and your prune of a boyfriend could get it on like we did"

Sadly enough Kaoru agreed and Kenshin shot her a glare "what? It's not like we can't get it on, I mean I did fantasize doing it in an airport bathroom"

Kenshin stood up "want to start that now?"

"Ooh Kenshin baby of course lets go"

"HEY ROOSTER HEAD" people stopped and watched as a petite woman with two toddlers pushed an airport car with many luggage. Sano and Megumi stood up and looked around for the source of that familiar voice.

Kenshin and Kaoru scanned as well.

Misao smiled and picked up Hikari and she giggled "mommy what's rooster head?"

Alexander shook his head "it's a chicken, right mommy?" misao looked down at her little boy as he dragged his bookbag.

"That's right, but it's a boy instead of a girl chicken. That is your uncle sano's name"

Sano and Megumi spotted the trio and began to walk as fast as they could towards her. Kenshin and Kaoru not far behind.

"Are those them mommy?" misao looked up and smiled as she saw her friends not too far away from her. They waved at her and she did the same with her free hand "they look nice mommy"

Misao put Hikari down and then embraced the first friend. Kenshin "welcome back Misao"

"Thanks Himura"

"Kenshin Misao, Kenshin" but hugged her tightly "I'm so glad you came back. We missed you"

"Stop hogging her to yourself Kenshin" They turned to Sano "come here weasel girl" she ran to him and he picked her up as he hugged her "I missed my favorite weasel"

"I missed you too rooster head"

"Ah that's more like it. No once can call me that the same way you can. I'm glad" Megumi and Kaoru were looking at the little kids that were being shy. They waved at them and they smiled softly.

"Oh Kaoru aren't they the cutest thing?" both nodded and knelt down "hi my name is Megumi"

The little girl beamed "auntie Meg" she cried and ran to her. Megumi was startled and then picked her up "I'm happy"

Megumi let the tears drop and the others watched "Misao, they know me as Auntie Meg?"

She nodded "all of you have been part of our lives since we left. Say hi to your uncles too baby" the little boy knew that his mother was talking to him so he walked over to the men and looked up at them.

"Wow...uncle sano and uncle ken are tall momma" she giggled. Kaoru went to Misao and hugged her tightly.

"Oh misao we missed you three so much. There is so much that has happened and you need to be strong"

Misao pulled away "what do you mean? What's going on Kaoru?"

The others had warned Kaoru not to tell her yet, but it needed to be said "why don't we head home first"

"Well I'm staying at my penthouse in the city, why don't we all head that way?"

Sano laughed "Penthouse, trips all over the world, famous Designer. You would have never guessed that our little weasel would be so famous and at her young age" she punched him and walked over to her children.

"Lets go we have so much to catch up to"

As they sat around the children checked out the house that they were going to be living in. They laughed and giggled as they were passed from uncle to uncle and then aunt to aunt. They loved their new home already and their family.

Misao was somehow sensing that something was indeed wrong and Kaoru's quietness only added more to her speculation "alright out with it"

The others quieted down and Kaoru fidgeted "Misao a lot of things happened after you left"

"I'm aware that things and people change Kaoru, spare me the run around and tell me what is going on"

Kaoru took a deep breath "Misao the reason why your father wanted you to abort was because Mr. Shinomori had told him so. They didn't want Aoshi and other people to know that you were going to have his child. Your father was forced to tell you to abort because Mr Shinomori threatened him"

Misao's eyes widened "Threatened him? How?"

"He told your father that if you didn't abort that he would take away your father's supermarket. Your father had no other choice but to agree with him, but instead he sent you away hoping that you would never go back to the town and that Mr. Shinomori would never find out. But he did, somehow he found out about your twins and well"

"What?"

"Mr. Shinomori took away the supermarket. I don't know how he did it. Some say that he payed the governor and some towns people to report the supermarket as unsafe and they made up lies about them keeping old food in their inventory"

Misao was seething. Her father was blackmailed and his business seized "Kaoru what happened to my family?" there was a hint of tears in her voice.

Sano took over "since your father had no business he was left to find a job, only Mr. Shinomori managed to buy people off and they wouldn't give him a job. The only one who would was Mr. Shinomori himself"

"WHAT?" the children stopped playing with Megumi and looked at their mother. They had never seen her this angry. She calmed down and nodded to megumi who took the hint

"Come kids why don't we go see what things you brought me from your trip" they nodded and walked out of the livingroom.

Sano resumed his story "so your father couldn't find a job and that left Mr. Shinomori. Your father could have left the town, but he had lived all his life there and he didn't want to lose his home either. But with bill popping everywhere it wasn't long before the house was bought"

Misao was on the point of tears "and I bet Mr. Shinomori bought it"

"Yes. Your parents live in a small apartment outside the town border and they have been struggling. Omasu and Hiko have asked them to live out west with them, but they refuse to rely on her, oh by the way Omasu is going to have a baby too"

She shook her head. This was too much "and what happened after they refused?"

"Your father went back to Mr. Shinomori and asked that he be given a job at the supermarket. Now this is where Mr. Shinomori took enjoyment from his plan. He agreed to let him work, but your father started out as a bag boy. Misao your family is the joke of the town and others have started rumors that you left because some boy knocked you up"

Misao paced back and forth "Mr. Shinomori has messed with the wrong woman. I'm going to make him pay" she walked over to her purse and took out a cellphone. She dialed some numbers and the others watched her work her charm.

"Yes Philip. I need your best Convertible. One that will leave people gasping. I want it delivered today I need to make a trip. No you don't have to worry I wont kill anyone, not yet at least. Thanks again"

The others waited "settled. Kaoru I'll be making a trip to that town are you going to come with me?"

Kaoru nodded "good. You guys stay here and look after my kids I'll be back as soon as I can. I have a score to settle with a Mr. Shinomori"

kenshin shook his head "I hope you know what you are doing. That man is rich and very powerful"

"He may be rich, but Kenshin I'm richer than him and I know a lot more powerful people. I mean I designed clothes for the first lady I know what I'm doing"

"Shit you got it like that weasel"

"Oh yeah. I already started my plan. Mr. Shinomori will pay dearly for many things he did and today I set that plan in motion" the women walked out.

* * *

It was like driving back into history. Everything seemed the same. Some people did gasped as they watched a very expensive convertible pass through their quiet town. Yeah there were a few rich people but that car wasn't even in the market yet.

Misao had her sun glasses on and Kaoru was nervous. Misao was a vindictive person when she wanted to be and now that she had the money and power that brilliant mind could be very dangerous. They drove passed the school and misao rolled her eyes "fucking piece of shit" she muttered. Kaoru laughed.

Once they were in the main part of the city Misao stopped at the all too familiar Supermarket. Where she once used to run through. All but the running would be done by others. She had changed greatly. Her hair was in its usual braid but her face was adorned with nice make up and her clothes were very stylish making her look like a glam lady. She was still modest but very into her looks for she was a designer and had to look the part.

Both women got out of the car and watched amused as people stopped to look at her. Was the woman who had been driving a movie star?

Misao lifted her sun glasses and looked around. Same old same old. She winked at a boy who was looking at her up and down and he blushed. She laughed and walked into the supermarket. Some people there stopped and looked as she walked around and admired the old place. She picked up a few can goods and looked them over.

Kaoru was shaking her head and looked at Misao "what are you planning on doing?"

"Is Mr. Shinomori here young man?" she asked a boy that was pushing cars.

He stopped and almost drooled at the beauty that stood near him in a tight shirt and tight slacks "ah...un...Mr. Shinomori is up there" he pointed to the office and she smirked.

She walked over to a magazine rack and looked around "I'm sure there's one with me here" she said out loud.

"Why do you need one Misao?" she 'aha' and turned to Kaoru holding a magazine in her hands.

She walked over to Kaoru "I want you to give this to a girl any girl and then point to me telling her that this is me. Well it is me but I want her to come and ask for an autograph alright" Kaoru nodded not understanding what was going on, but trusted misao.

Misao turned to the still drooling boy "excuse me sweetheart, but where is Mr. Makimachi?"

The boy laughed "that old man is in the back getting some crates. Crazy old man" she was about to slap him when a bunch of women squealed. She smirked. Time to act.

There was a commotion on the sale floor and Mr. Shinomori was wondering what the hell was going on. He looked out of the glass that allowed him to see the entire area and wondered why many people were surrounding something or someone.

He walked out and asked a boy what was going on and he told him that the famous MM who was a designer for the rich and famous had walked in and people loved her clothes and wanted her autograph.

Ah so coming to this stupid supermarket had not been a waste for Mr. Shinomori.

"One at a time please. I will sign your copies but give me some time"

"Ohh miss MM you are my favorite"

"Why thank you"

"Yes, where will your new line come out?" asked a young woman.

Misao thought it over "I think by the end of this month. I just came back from Europe and I had a meeting with one of the royals that threw me off, but I'll have it soon"

A girl screamed "oh my god, you know royals?"

"I know many rich people"

"Is it true the rumor going around that you are a mother?"

Misao smiled "yes I'm a mother of twins"

"Wow...but they say that you are only twenty"

"Yes I'm twenty and my twins are my inspiration. As you all know I have other lines besides MM"

a man cleared his throat "yes, are you the one that designs men's suits, you know AM?"

Misao nodded "yes AM stands for the name of my son Alexander Makimachi and HM for my daughter Hikari Makimachi"

People gasped and looked at misao. Mr Shinomori almost chocked on his own saliva. Makimachi?

A woman looked at Misao and then smiled "I knew I recognized you. Misao Makimachi, the middle child of Mr. Makimachi"

Misao nodded once again "yes I'm Misao Makimachi"

Mr. Shinomori looked at the girl with hate. How dare she come into his store...how dare she...he was about to go up to her when Mr. Makimachi beat him to it.

Misao looked back as Kaoru pointed towards her father and misao turned around "excuse me all" they moved away and misao walked up to her father.

He was both happy and angry. She shouldn't have come back. Shinomori would harm her "What are you doing here?"

She was expecting this and shrugged "came to see you. I hear that the family is in a little jam"

he glared at her "came to gloat about your life?"

Misao still wasn't faced by her father "care to take a break and talk with me old man. I don't like public displays"

He nodded and was about to punch out when "makimachi you are not taking any breaks" the people watched As Shinomori approached both Makimachis and his eyes rested on the woman.

He had to admit she was something to look at and if he wasn't married he would have charmed the beauty, heck he might even try it and enjoy it.

Misao for her part glared right back at him with a smirk, he father was about to go back to work when she stopped him "Come on"

"I said get back to work Makimachi. Or do you want to lose your job?"

Misao held back what she wanted to tell him and smiled instead "no need for that Father. I'm sure you will no longer need this job. Come on"

He shook his head "this is my only means of income Misao" misao stepped up to her dad and whispered something.

"You want your revenge as much as I want mine. Come dad I want us to do this together. No more are we going to let this excuse for a man put us down"

Mr. Makimachi smiled. That was true. He was tired of Shinomori. Makimachi took off his apron and threw it on the floor "I quit" he said and people gasped.

Many murmured others watched in amusement. It was about time that the old Makimachi returned. Misao waved at her crowd and Kaoru followed.

Plan get Revenge and Reward was set in motion.

* * *

I know you all want more Aoshi and Misao interaction...that will come soon. you see Aoshi has been busy with Taking over his father's businesses and he will eventually meet with misao...trust me he will. 


	10. Aoshi and Misao, What a laugh

Chapter Ten

Title: Aoshi and Misao what a laugh

Author: don't you all know me by now:Cries: LOL

Rating: M (do you guys want a lime in the next chapter?)

* * *

The ride in the car was quiet. No one said a word. Misao was going over her plan in her head and a few times she would laugh like a hyena. The others were a little scared but just shrugged.

Misao took out her cellphone again and a japanese person answered "Moshi Moshi" she smiled.

"Hello grandpa. It's me Misao and I need you to take the next flight to NY as soon as possible. Don't worry about the money I'll pay once you get here"

"My pretty Misao, what's going on?"

She looked at her father who was questioning her, she ignored him "I'm sure you are aware of the family's predicament, anyways I have decided to get us out of the jam we're in. I need your culinary expertise for that old man"

He chuckled "alright my pretty. Okon and I will be arriving soon. I'll bring Yahiko too. How are the twins Misao?"

"The twins are fine and very active. They miss you a lot. They can't stop asking me to take them back"

Mr. Makimachi looked at her daughter puzzled. And then it dawned on him. His grandchildren? Two...and his father has met them?

"Alright see you soon old man". She hung up and continued driving, her father on the other hand kept looking at her.

He needed to know...all these years he had missed her and wondered how she was holding up...when he first learned about her success it had been through Kaoru who was talking to his wife. He had wished so much to have been there. He had even bought a ticket just to pop up "Misao"

She turned to him careful of her driving "don't father. I don't want to talk about them yet"

He nodded "where are we heading?"

"Back to the city" the city. Why?

Kaoru just watched the scenery it was going to be a long day.

Once in her penthouse Misao walked over to Megumi "took you guys long enough"

"Sorry meg, how are the twins?"

Megumi laughed "they are tiring misao, how can you handle those energetic kids. Anyways, they are in their room playing" Misao smiled and walked over to their room.

Her father sat down as the others looked at him "are they healthy? Are they big?"

The others smiled and kenshin stood up and headed for the kitchen as the others waited for misao. Mr. Makimachi looked around the expensive pent house and was very proud of his daughter. At such a young age she was successful. He was brought out of his mussing when he heard giggling and laughing. Then a pair of toddlers ran passed him and latched on to Kenshin's legs.

He looked down at them "hey you two"

"Uncle ken can we ride again...puweeez" he leaned down and kissed Hikari on the forehead.

Mr. Makimachi was watching the kids with wide eyes. They looked just like Misao, the dark hair their skin complexion. He seemed to be watching misao as she was younger. How she would run around his office knocking things down.

Kenshin hushed them and pointed towards their grandfather. The twins turned and looked at him with curious eyes. He seemed familiar to them. If only they could look closer. They moved a little, Alex being a little more shy than his sister. She bounced up to Mr. Makimachi who was still in his dreamland and looked at him.

She raised a tiny eyebrow and then a wide smile appeared on her pretty baby face "Grandpa" she yelled and then jumped on him. Mr. Makimachi let out a breath of air and then looked down at the child that was trying to hug him with her tiny arms.

He looked from Hikari to Misao then back to the child again. She may look like her mother, but her eyes were icy blue, while Misao's were more of a blue green. "Hi grandpa. I missed you grandpa...mommy said I would see you sometime...I love you grandpa"

His eyes misted over and tears began to fall down his cheeks. Hikari quickly wiped one away "are you okay grandpa...did me make you cry. I'm sowwy grandpa"

Misao too started crying. This was a moment she had been dreading and expecting. How would he really react?

Mr. Makimachi shook his head "it's okay...it's not your fault...it's not your fault little one" he hugged her tight and then looked at his daughter "My misao I'm so sorry" she walked over to them and knelt down "please my little misao"

"Daddy is okay" she cleared her throat "well this one here is Alexander" she pulled her shy son towards his grandfather "say hi to your grandpa sweety" he shook his head "sorry dad. He's a little shy unlike Hikari she loves people"

Makimachi nodded "hey son. I'm your grandpa" the boy smiled and walked up to him. He picked him up and sat him on his lap while hikari sat on the other side of him "Oh god Misao who did you manage? Two, two of them"

She smiled "I was blessed with good babies and good friends. I know you want to know about grandpa. Yes we were in Japan about three months ago. I told him everything eventhough he knew some things. He welcomed us and ever since then the twins have wanted to return"

he shook his head "my own father knew and I was clueless. Please forgive me for what I did"

"Dad I told you it was okay. Besides the one at fault here is Mr. Shinomori and I have plans for him"

"What is it that you are going to do to him?"

She laughed and the others looked at her. There was a glint in her eyes and it was intimidating "why I'm going to return him the favor"

Her father didn't quiet understand her..heck the others didn't either. She sighed and plopped down on a couch "he had the guts to threatened you and then go through with it while making you send me away all because I was pregnant with his son's...all because I was pregnant"

She did not want to think about him, she didn't want to remember him, but how can you forget the man you gave yourself to completely and have prove of that love in the for of a beautiful girl and a shy quiet cute boy?

"Anyways when he did that he crossed a line, but to actually take away our family business and make you work for him like a common bag boy, then he messed with the wrong makimachi. I'm going to make him pay and in the end he will be crawling on his knees for forgiveness"

Kenshin shook his head. This would only end in heartache for her and anyone else involved. It wouldn't do her good, but then again Shinomori was being a cowards and a bastard "and after your revenge is done and over with, what will you do Misao?"

She stood up and grabbed her phone again "I'll worry about that when it gets here. Right now I have a few things to settle. Dad I'm going to do some things, then I'll drive you back to your home" he nodded not really listening he was too engrossed in his grandchildren whom were playing with his glasses.

Kaoru knew the look Kenshin was giving her and she gave him a shy smile. It had been her she admitted, it had been her who opened the can of worms, but as much as misao wanted revenge so did she. They had hurt her best friend, the only one she considered a sister and they would pay dearly.

"Misao there's something else you need to know?"

"What now?"

"It's about Aoshi, he..."

Misao raised a hand "don't. I don't want to know anything about him. I will deal with him after I deal with his father"

"But misao"

she shook her head. She didn't want to know she didn't want to remember him "please kaoru. One thing at a time" the others just sat queitly.

Megumi and Sano just sighed and decided to help out in any ways the could. They were friends through and through.

Misao was happy to say the list. The stunt she pulled in the supermarket was just a little taste...today however she was going to pull something big. She had driven her father and the twins back to her old town and she introduced them to her mother and little sister. They were so thrilled with them that they insisted misao sleep over with the kids. She agreed and the next she was off to her office in Manhattan.

Two days later, which would make it this very moment...misao stood in the middle of an empty room and looked around. The big windows giving a nice view of the town. She smirked and turned to a feminine voice "so what do you think of this place miss Makimachi?"

"Well Kamatari, I'm impressed. Not only did you find me the right place, but it was more affordable than expected. Say I thought you would be a photographer for a big company or something" kamatari smiled and pushed her hair back.

"The truth is that it wasn't paying much so I had to take classes in being a realtor. But look at it this way we were able to see each other again. How's the icicle?" misao stiffened and glared at her.

"I wouldn't know" Kamatari shrieked and then gasped.

"I'm sorry Miss Makimachi" misao snorted.

"Oh shut up Kamatari...hey are you still any good with the camera?"

Kamatari blushed "of course. Why?"

"I will hire you. You see I've finally opened up my own modeling company with the help of my friend Elizabeth. She's also my partner for this business. Well I could always use a good photographer, and when I open this place up and the other ones I have planned I would like to have good pictures"

Kamatari bowed "thank you so much for the offer. I would love too"

* * *

An elderly man stood behind a counter reading a paper when a tall man entered. The old man grinned and stood up "well young master shinomori, its being a long time since you stopped around"

Aoshi looked at the old man whom he had known since he was ten "Hello Chou, I just came to see if you had any new suits"

The old man nodded "your favorites arrived yesterday. The AM line is very popular nowadays" Aoshi nodded and looked at some suits "you like these a lot don't you?"

"Ah"

"I heard the creator is bringing out a new line in two weeks" Aoshi looked at a suit the old man was holding. He studied it then his eyes set on a long trench coat, the old man looked at it as well "oh that one is also from AM. Seems the creator wants to ventured out of the formal wear"

He fingered the trench coat "do you know who it is? I mean I've bought these suits for about two years now. All I know is that it's done by AM"

The old man chuckled "you would be surprised if you learned what I know"

Aoshi set his blue-green orbs on the man again "oh?"

"Do you know the clothes done by HM and MM?" Aoshi nodded "well I was told by my supplier that it is the same person for all three lines. I don't know why he or she chose to name her lines differently, but it seems okay"

"HM, that's little girls clothes is it not?" Chou smiled while nodding to the tall man "and MM is women's clothing. Interesting"

"Interesting is that you know them" aoshi chuckled.

"Well I should know since I have to buy them sometimes"

"Ah. The family eh?"

"Something like that" aoshi proceeded to buy his suits and then left the store.

He was soon back in his office. Being second in command in the Shinomori business was something he never thought of doing, but graduating from school he found that he had no choice but to work for his father. How he wished he could be doing something he loved.

* * *

Misao and Megumi squealed "this is great" her father walked in with paint on his face "DAD I told you to sit down. Let the painters take care of the painting"

He gave her a grin "I'm sorry it's just that this is exciting and"

Misao shook her head "and nothing mister. Sit down and play around with the colors for the napkins or something"

Megumi pat misao on the back "leave him alone Misao. He's happy"

Misao rolled her eyes "yeah, yeah...hey I have to go pick up grandpa at the airport. I'll leave you two to take care of things...where is that rooster head anyways?"

"He's getting his brother to come and help. Misao this opening is going to be huge and it will attract many high profile people"

"I know. Did kaoru sent the _special invitations_ to the shinomoris?"

"Yes" with that Misao left and megumi shook her head _oh misao the surprise you'll get. I hope that you don't flip on this._

Her grandfather was squeezing her hard and misao just smiled awkwardly "ah old man I'm dying here"

he let go and looked her up and down "nope still scrawny"

"GRANDPA"

he gave a nervous laugh "I'm joking my pretty. Oh I can't wait to see the place"

"I hope that you are able to pull this through grandpa. We are counting on you and if this place is successful then I'm opening another in NYC and then all around the world"

"Oh it will as long as you got me people to work with"

"Oh of course. Come on the opening is in a week and we have to set everything"

"The Aoi-ya...it will be my dream come true to finally have a restaurant in America"

She hugged him "you will have another one in NYC and then we will be known worldwide. But we have to beat the competition and that right now is Shinomori and his restaurant chain the AKABEKO...better known as the ice box" they laughed and soon were both waiting for their ride.

* * *

Mrs Shinomori was reading letters upon letters until she came across an invitation. It was fancy looking and appealing to her. So she opened it "oh. The grand opening of the Aoi-ya next week. Especial invites include the Mayor of New York City, California, Seattle, and the official speaker of the royal family in England" her eyes widened. She was always a woman who loved to mingle.

"Oooh yes I want to come. It says that I'm invited with my family. Well since we are the wealthiest family I see why they would invite us" she laughed and turned to walk towards her husband's study. Ooh the surprise she would get soon.

Aoshi was wondering what the hell was he doing in this opening. His mother had insisted that he go and show his face. Everyone knew he was the right hand of his father's business, but she said that just because the town knew didn't mean he couldn't be known by the entire country. He snorted that was always her phrase to get them to do her bidding.

He looked around the place and was amazed at the beautiful art work and the comfortable ambiance. He hated restaurants, but this one was calming. The lighting was perfect. For one moment he had forgotten where he was. His parents were mingling and he was standing by a wall looking as cold as ever. Some women winked at him but just the simple jewelry he adorned pushed them off.

Misao was in the kitchen with her grandfather who was going crazy preparing excellent dishes. She was nervous, but she would make them pay, she vowed to do so. She had kissed her twin goodnight and got ready in her tightfitting black dress. It made her skin glow. She had her hair up in a messy elegant bun and her make up was beautiful. Her friends were dressed in her own creations. She had the best dresses for misao and megumi and the suits for the men.

Kaoru and Kenshin were there with their parents. Shishio and Yumi were gushing over the blushing couple and Kaorus's mother just giggled "so kenshin when's the big day?"

"Oro?"

The others laughed and Kaoru nudged him "the day is June 24 Mr. Himura" he placed a hand on her shoulder

"Come on call me dad. My only son is getting married and I'm going to gain a daughter"

Yumi giggled and hugged her little boy and soon to be daughter "yes. I hope that's alright with your Kaori and Juiichi"

kaoru's parents nodded and they all resumed talking. Kaoru looked around at all the people and the media that was invited inside. She spotted Elizabeth and her friend Angela. Misao had talked about them a lot. Megumi and Sano were with them and they were laughing. Her dark blue eyes then settled on the tall icy man. She gasped and kenshin looked at his kaoru.

"What is it honey?"

She was a little pale "he actually came. Kenshin, aoshi is here" Kenshin stiffened and his eyes narrowed. If Aoshi was here, then so was...no he shook his head it didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter.

Aoshi smiled at his old friends. Kaoru had talked a lot with Aoshi and she had known a lot of his secrets and fears. She made a move to go over and noticed that kenshin didn't move. _Oh so kenshin didn't want to talk to Aoshi because of...that ...no I don't care...this is Misao's night_.

She didn't care if he came or not she walked over to Aoshi and smiled "nice to see you"

"I see you got invited. I thought that only a selected few were going to come"

She shrugged "I know the owners and they are close friends"

"Ah. Do I know them?"

"I'm sure you do"

There was many squeals and gasps. Kaoru knew what that was. Misao had snuck out through the back as planned and then had her driver pick her up with her father inside and told the driver to go around. When they were in front of the restaurant they stopped and he got off to open the door for her.

The media was going crazy trying to figure out who had arrived. Many important people were already inside. She smiled at her father "go on dad go out. See how it feels to be in the spot light because that's where you will be for a long time"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. The door opened and he stepped out, the flashes already blinding him.

A reporter just shrugged "well it's a gentleman whom I have no idea is" the misao stepped out and he took her hand "oh my god, it's Misao Makimachi the designer who is renowned around the world. Oh this even is getting a lot more interesting"

Her father walked a few feet with misao by her hand "this feels like I'm walking you down the isle"

"Some day daddy. It will come true"

"Miss Makimachi, Miss Makimachi a few words please?"

She stopped "yes?"

"First I must say that you look stunning"

"Thank you. This is one of my old creations"

"Beautiful. Well we all know that this new restaurant which is very beautiful is packed with important people. You being prove of that, tell me are you friends with the owner?"

She giggled "well I'm not his friend, I'm more of his daughter actually" the people gasped and went wild. She gestured to her father beside her "this is Mr. Makimachi and this is the Aoi-ya which I bought for my father. Him and my grandfather run and own the place. This was my gift to them for racing me so well"

There were collective awws "and I'm sorry but we must hurry in. I have to introduce him to the important people inside. He's a shy man. Daddy say hi"

"Hello. Sorry for being so shy"

The reporter smiled "no problem sir. And good luck in your business"

"Thank you. And for being so nice all of you are invited to the after party. No one will be charged" the hoorayed and clapped.

Soon they left the media "was that alright misao?"

She smiled up at her father "daddy. This is your place now. You have a big heart and I will always love that. You did fine" she took in a deep breath "now the moment of truth"

Aoshi and the others had been wondering what the commotion was about. His parents were trying to see from left to right. Kaoru was with Kenshin and the others and they only waited for the shock to set into the faces of the Shinomoris.

Misao and her father stepped inside and were immediately assaulted with hugs and congratulations. Her friends of high places were supportive and she missed them all.

Elizabeth and Philip stepped to them "well misao this is the night" she hugged her "go get them"

Philip kissed misao's hand "the appetizers are amazing can't wait for the real course"

she giggled and he blushed "oh don't worry I'll make sure you get the best plate"

"Thank you my lady"

Angela was asked to be the Matron and she walked over to a nice area where the microphone was set.

Aoshi caught sight of a beauty in a black dress. Something seemed familiar though but he couldn't place it. He moved forward as if he was being pulled and then the beauty was pulled away from his grasps by a tall man. He scowled. Why was he acting this way?.

Angela introduced the restaurant and the history behind its name. People listened intently and then the real shocker came "Well it has been nice talking about the history of the Aoi-ya in Japan and to have it here in the states, this couldn't have been possible with out our host and owner Mr. Makimachi"

Many claps sounded and two pairs of eyes widened. Mr Shinomori almost dropped his wine and Mrs. Shinomori just held on to her chest. That fool was the owner.

Mr. Makimachi walked over to angela and graciously thanked the people. Second shocker came "this is great, but there is one person I would thank the most. She's amazing and taught me that fighting is sometimes more important than letting people step all over you. I had lost my business to a cruel man, but she came back into my life, into the life of our family and brought with her a light of hope. Must of you know her for her wonderful designs and her recent modeling company MM, please put your hands together for my Daughter Misao Makimachi"

Again claps. Aoshi was shocked and his lips parted. Misao, his misao was...she was back? She was...he looked up at the makeshift stage...she was the beauty. The person next to him snorted displeased with it and he ignored that snort. His eyes were on the pretty girl...no woman that he loved still loves.

She had grown it was evident in her curves that were hugged by the dress. And she looked so matured. Oh how he missed her. She was talking and her voice was a deep sound and oh god was it sexy.

She looked around the audience and her eyes locked onto those familiar eyes she had loved so much. She almost stopped talking but she composed herself and smirked. He was a shinomori and she would deal with him in the same manner...no more would they hurt her or her family.

Aoshi moved. He had to talk to her, he had to see her. The people clapped again as misao finished her speech. Her father and herself were surrounded by people again. Mr Shinomori was not a man to be made a fool off.

He too moved towards them, all the while looking at the young woman up and down. She surely had grown and he liked what he was seeing. His son was stopped by several people he knew and he sighed. Good he didn't need the boy getting in the way.

He managed to get into the circle that was around the Makimachis "so Makimachi I see why you quit the job as a bag boy"

Mr Makimachi looked at his enemy "well I had a better offer"

Shinomori looked at misao up and down with a glint in his eyes "I see. Miss Makimachi seems like you are getting up in the ladder"

She narrowed her eyes at him. She felt naked for some reason and moved a little bit closer to her father "well yes, hard work is compensated some how. I work hard for what I want and I get it. I don't go around taking things from others"

Shinomori snorted "right. Well it seems that we are going to be rivals"

"Seems that way, excuse me gentleman I have things to take care off"

"So do I. It was a pleasure talking with all of you" the people smiled and the Makimachi's left the circle.

She walked over to her friends and they were talking about how successful it was and how they loved it. Aoshi was finally able to get to her and they moved away. He took in her appearance. Wishing with all his might that she was wrapped up in his sheets again.

"Misao"

She looked at him sweetly with a gentle smile on her face, while on the inside she wanted to kick his ass and then kiss him like crazy "Shinomori" oh but how cold it came out.

He winced and then looked down at the woman who had grown a few inches "you look great"

"Thanks. You look the same" wow bitch all the way.

Kaoru knew this would end badly and not just because of their obvious tension but because of the witch that was walking towards them. She ran as fast as she could to Philip and whispered something in his ear. If it worked then misao would not be raging mad in the public and the other party would get the message that misao was not a pathetic woman pinning over him.

"How have you been?"

"I've been here and there"

"I see. Congratulations I just learned that you are the famous MM and also the HM and AM designer" she shrugged.

"Yes it appears as though" fire in her eyes. Burn aoshi burn.

He looked at her with such intensity that she was thought she might lose her courage "is there something you need Mr. Shinomori?" both were unaware of the people approaching them.

He shook his head "it's been too long Misao. I just wish we could talk and..." a hand was draped over his shoulder and he looked at it.

"Aoshi baby I've been looking for you" Misao let her eyes widened just a fraction and she felt the last piece of her heart shatter. Deep down she had hoped that they could return to each other. She glared at the woman.

The woman returned the glare and misao thought she knew her from somewhere "well, well, well. If it isn't Misao Makimachi. I see you've done quiet well for yourself. I even have some of your designs"

Misao was clueless but something seem familiar. If the woman had shorter hair and she wore a cheerleader outfit then she would look like...

Philip came up to them and put a hand around Misao's waist "hey Honey we need you to say hi to some people" Aoshi stiffened and his lady noticed. His eyes were colder than usual and he set them on the man that dared and touch what was his...his...

Misao was still thinking about the woman "oh...Philip I'll be there in just a sec..." she then remember where she had seen this woman. "_Tomoe Horagashi"_ she whispered through clenched teeth.

The said woman smiled "well more like Tomoe Shinomori, but it's nice you remember"

Misao couldn't believe it. She smiled non the less and then turned to Philip "baby I think I need a drink why don't we go and have one" he smiled and took her hand "It was nice talking with you Mr. Shinomori and nice seeing you as well Miss Shinomori"

But how she wanted to die...how she wanted to go home and drown in her world. How she was suddenly inspired to draw. No longer would she dream of her and aoshi. No more Aoshi and Misao. Just her and her twins...just her and her miracles...aoshi and misao...what a laugh.

* * *

A/N oooh what do you think now? i wrote this in two hours because i was so bored and was suddenly inspired.i don't know if this is as good as the others or better, but somehow i like it more. I did say more aoshi and misao interaction and i sort did that, but maybe you all will hate me for making them interact that way. Kaoru is a good friend ne? but Philip might have done that not out of friendship but something else. um maybe there might be a role for him after all...i was thinking of having Sujiro back in the Fic...you let me know if you want Philip as the love interest or Sujiro...or maybe both...HEHE...LOL...Thank you all for your reviews...i will have a special chapter with the names of all the people who have stuck around for this fic and i will thank you there with little notes...Thank you...oh god i'm almost reaching a 100 reviews ...you people rock


	11. Reasons Revealed

Chapter Eleven

Title: Reasons revealed.

Author: Animefreak03

Rating: M

**ATTENTION EVERYONE:** This chapter was never going to be put up...i had every intention on erasing it and any future work on the later chapters because i just didn't fee like writing, but then i got many wonderful reviews and decided that it wasn't fair that i stop writing it when you all are so wonderful; and were really looking forward to reading the rest of the story. Anyways, i have uploaded this chapter, but i want you honest opinion.

Should I and i mean this, Should I take this chapter off or are all of you satisfied with the result? if you don't like it then i will take it down, It's not that i don't like the chapter, it's that i just sort of lost interest in writing anything. Please understand. I will not leave this story on my hard drive...I will finish it, but to do that i need you all to tell me what you think of it so far...That is all.

Thank you to all of you.

Oh someone wanted to know what OCC means...it means, well i know OC means Original Characted...OCC might be that the characters are acting out of Character. maybe a fellow writer might clear that up for all of us.

* * *

Misao didn't know whether to strangle the bastard or strangle herself. The plan was to go in crush the shinomoris and then take what was rightfully her family's along with her well earned revenged.

But the plan had backfired somewhat. Along the way the last bit of hope that she had for getting back with Aoshi had been the one to end up crushed.

Sure she wanted to kick his ass, sure he deserved the pain, but she had thought that maybe there was a chance for them. How wrong was she. What a fucking joke. While she spent three years almost four pinning over the bastard and raising their kids alone, here he was married and to one of the biggest bitches in the world.

Her scowl only deepened and her champagne glass was on the verge of breaking. Philip leaned down and whispered "Misao try to control yourself. People are watching you"

she sighed and then smiled at the people who walked by. She grumbled and turned her back to the crowd facing a different direction, of course that happened to be the same direction which Aoshi was standing by. She cursed him to hell and back in her head and decided that she much rather be in the kitchen for a while at least.

Aoshi glared at the woman by his side "remove your hand from me tomoe" she in turn giggled.

"Oh but why my love?"

He took a step away "you are not yet my wife and I much rather that you remember that"

she smiled coyly "you are right Aoshi, but the key word here is 'yet', meaning that you and I will eventually end up as such, don't forget Aoshi darling, you and I are bonded..." he glared at her and she cut her rambling.

"We are bonded by the stupid arrangements made by our families, nothing more and nothing less"

Tomoe raked her fingers through her hair "oh yes and so are we bonded by something much greater. Do not try to fool me Aoshi, just because misao is back doesn't mean that you and her will be getting together"

He chose to ignore her and she hated it "she seemed pretty cosy with that handsome man, it seems that they have a future ahead of themselves" and the wicked laugh was heard.

Aoshi's posture stiffened "Go throw your poison at someone who gives a damn Tomoe. I shall leave now" he began to walk when she halted his steps

"See you soon baby" she noticed misao walk out of a room and smirked. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Aoshi's lips. He did not move nor did he pushed her away. He simply let the woman do what she wanted because honestly the kiss was nothing. He felt nothing, and besides if he were to push her like so many times she would surely be hitting a wall right about now and people would be looking at him with questioning stares.

As public scene was not what he was looking forward too.

Misao smirked. So they wanted to play with fire, fine. She found Angela and asked her to tell the hired Dj to play slow songs. She then walked over to Philip and asked him to dance. Shinomori could break her heart for all she cared, because she was going to be breaking something a lot more, his bank accounts.

She smirked and Philip guided her to the dance floor and proceeded to put his hand on her waist and then the other entwined with hers "Misao I know what you are doing, and I don't think it's wise"

She looked up at him "I'm sorry if I'm using you Philip, but please help me out just this once, please my friend"

He nodded and then brought her closer to him. How he wished he could be the one to make her happy.

Aoshi felt like a feral dog, his need to protect and claim what was his growing fervently. How dare he touch her? How dare she go and let that fool hold her? Without warning he felt his feet taking him towards them. He would not let this fool take his woman.

The couple were dancing with other people joining in. They were unaware of the tall man approaching them though. Aoshi tapped Philip and he pulled away from misao. She in turned smirked, first step of her new plan accomplished.

"May I cut in?"

Philip was about to tell aoshi to go to hell but looked at misao "only if the lady feels like it" Aoshi too looked at misao.

"May I, miss Makimachi?" she pretended to think about it and the trio just stood by looking like sitting ducks while other couples danced around them. She took a deep breath...

"Alright, I feel generous today. You don't mind do you baby?" she asked Philip taking notice of how Aoshi's fists clenched.

Philip smirked inwardly and leaned down pecking misao on the lips "Not at all. See you soon, don't take too long you know we have to get back home for there is so much to be done" and with that he left.

Aoshi was impatient so in the first chance he had he brought misao to him. She gasped and tried to pull back from him but his hold was stronger than what she expected.

"Stand back Shinomori" she hissed.

He smirked down at her and very slowly began to dance "why miss makimachi am I that detestable?"

"Oh you have no idea"

"Stop this game Misao, what is it with the tone?"

She looked up at him "what tone?" her eyes looking as innocent as ever. If he had been somewhere else with her he would have shoved her against the wall and had his way with her.

"You've changed"

"Really, I hadn't noticed, but then again this is the result of growing up"

"Misao I tried looking for you. If I had known that you would leave your home I would have been here for you"

She snorted and took her gaze away from him "that's the past. I've moved on" he pulled her closer to him savoring the feel of her more mature body against him.

Bits of memories invaded his senses, misao panting underneath him. Her skin rosy, her lips parted and her pants growing heavy with need. Him kissing her deeply and plunging his engorged member into her.

Aoshi was unaware of the low moan that escaped his lips, misao on the other was satisfied. She looked around trying to find that bitch, she spotted her friends looking worried and shaking their heads. Obviously they knew misao was up to something. What they failed to notice was that misao had asked her father to bring in several media staff members. When she finally spotted Tomoe she smirked.

Tomoe wanted to slap the bitch oh she really was asking for it. Misao locked eyes with her and tomoe noticed when misao put her hand on Aoshi's ass and then worded the phrase 'he's mine, and you lose'. Oh that was the last straw.

Tomoe walked as fast as she could towards the dancing couple.

Aoshi moaned a little more when misao pressed herself on him "umm, misao" he said huskily.

"Yes aoshi? Do you want me to do something?" he opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them at all. He looked down and was about to dip his head in order to capture her lips when Misao was yanked out of his grasps.

"You Bitch" hissed Tomoe and people stopped dancing and talking to watch the scene "how dare you?" Tomoe raised her hand to hit misao who caught it in her grasp.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Tomoe pulled her hand away from the grasp "the meaning of this? The meaning of this? That is what I would like to know? How dare you flirt with my Aoshi?"

Misao took an offensive look "Flirt with Mr. Shinomori, surely you are mistaken. We were discussing business"

Aoshi sighed and grabbed tomoe "what are you doing?"

She looked up at him with anger in her eyes "you bastard. Don't you see, this bitch wants to take you away from me"

Misao shook her head "Please miss I'm not sure you understand. As I said we were merely talking business"

Tomoe would have non of it. She walked up to Misao and pushed her "stay away from him" flashes of cameras and people talking was all around them.

Misao shook her head once more and looked at Aoshi while speaking loudly "please restrain your woman, these very nice people came to enjoy a very elegant and quiet party. We are not happy to take part in the ranting of a jealous woman"

Tomoe gaped at misao and then narrowed her eyes "you fucking whore, how dare you?"

Misao looked at aoshi and then at his parents whom were walking towards them "you would think that a lady of such status would be more classy. It just goes to show that you may have all the money in the world and yet be vulgar. Either you restrain your woman or I'll be forced to kick you and your party out"

He too narrowed his eyes at misao, the loving girl he knew had turned cold and he wanted nothing more than to bring her back "there is no need for that, we are leaving" he took Tomoe's arm and dragged her away while cameras went off and people murmured about how un-lady like that woman was being.

Misao cleared her throat "please everyone ignore the little scene and enjoy the party".

Oh a small victory, but one indeed.

* * *

The party had been exhausting and misao wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed. She made a detour towards the twins room and smiled as she watched her miracles sleep. She leaned down and kissed her son's cheek while adjusting his blanket over him and then kissed her daughter sleeping on the other bed while she tucked a teddy bear under her arm.

Soon she was siting in her room brushing her hair while silent tears made their way down her cheeks. She would make them pay even at the cost of her own heartache. Someday she would be free to feel more and until that day the Shinomoris were going to suffer.

Morning arrived and the first thing to register in misao's head was the ringing of the phone. She picked it up "what?" she snapped. Never a morning person anyways.

Kaoru laughed "wake up sleepy head, go see the articles on the paper" misao stood up while scratching her head and walking barefoot to her front door. The paper was always delivered on time.

She opened the door and bent down "and what am I looking for Kaoru?"

"Oh you'll see. Just open you eyes misao" ,misao grumbled.

"How you know I had them closed?" while she put the paper under her armpit and closed the door.

"Because if you had them opened then you would be screaming right about now" misao rolled her eyes and then sat down.

Once she read the article she indeed scream and two minutes later her twins came out running "momma?"

She smiled shyly at her son "it's okay. Go on go watch tv while I make you guy breakfast" they ran to her hugged her and then ran to their room.

"Oh god Kaoru, I told you it would be successful. Who knew that the idiot would be on the cover page and with a not too flattering picture" she heard Kaoru giggle "and speaking of them, you knew didn't you?"

Kaoru sighed "I tried to tell you. Misao there is so much more you need to know. I'm not going to excuse Aoshi, but you need to know the real truth"

Misao busied herself in the kitchen holding the phone with one hand "we can meet up for lunch today, the twins are just crazy about you and the others. Call megumi and lets all meet up at the restaurant"

"alright Misao. And by the way, congratulations miss makimachi your restaurant opening was a success and the food was exceptional"

* * *

Aoshi was in a foul mood and he made sure his employees knew it. So far he had slammed his office door three times. The first too he was on his way down to a meeting when he heard his secretary talking with another secretary about Tomoe's behavior at the opening of the Aoi-ya.

The third time he was on his way to his father's office when he caught site of the article. Tomoe was always a dramatic bitch and he should have known that she would make a scene.

He scanned the articles in the paper, but his eyes were just looking for the all too familiar Misao. He wanted her, desired her more than ever. He loved her and now that she was back he would fight anyone in order to keep his misao by his side.

His musing were cut short for the door to his office slammed opened. His father wore the ever present scowl and held in his hands papers "Do you know what this means Aoshi?"

Aoshi for his part chose to ignore the man who was growing tired of the same routine "Listen here brat, That makimachi woman is going to ruin us if we don't stop her"

Aoshi looked at his father "ruin us? Father she just opened a Restaurant, what do you think is her motive for it?"

His father closed the door "She's out to get us Aoshi, do you not see it?"

He snorted "you are just paranoid Father, besides you did take away her father's business. The way I see it she is giving him the means to provide for the rest of his family, besides it seems misao is just or even more wealthier than us"

Aoshi senior nodded "indeed it appears as though, and she has good friends in high places. But that's beside the point Son, I will not allow that child to ruin us"

"Whatever you say father, I know misao and she is not trying to harm anyone. We hurt her and her family and if she were to try something then I will not stop her"

His father slammed his hands on the table "Are you insane? Whatever Aoshi, I on the other hand will be ready for whatever she has planned" with that he left the office.

Aoshi leaned back on his chair and looked up at the ceiling "what could she possibly do to us?"

Oh take those words back aoshi, for misao is on a rampage and not even you will be able to stop that flame.

* * *

Misao wolfed down the platter her grandpa prepared for her as her friends laughed "it's been too long since I had this dish" she wiped the sides of her mouth "Kaoru you needed to tell me something?"

Kaoru cleared her throat and looked at the others who nodded "Misao, Aoshi and I have been close friends, after you left that is" she watched as misao looked at her confused "he and I have spoken many times and I know the reason why Tomoe is with him"

Misao crossed her arms over her chest "che, whatever. I don't really care what that woman and him are doing together"

Kenshin looked her in the eyes "it pains you Misao, that he is with her. Please listen to what Kaoru has to say, for the name of your friendship"

She slumped her shoulders "alright I'm all ears"

"Misao, his parents and tomoe's parents came to an agreement. Mr Shinomori has been doing illegal things for a while now, many people know it but ignore it. Why?"

"Yes why do they ignore it if he is this big bad man?"

"The mayor"

"What does he have to do with this?"

Kaoru groaned and put a hand to her head "Mr. Shinomori got to where he is by selling illegal drugs Misao, but people turn the other cheek because he has the Mayor bought. And not just that, Tomoe is the Mayor's daughter and so Mr. Shinomori told the mayor that he will allow his son to marry his daughter and that she will inherit part of the stocks for the Shinomori business"

Misao was beyond belief now, so that's how he managed to get where he is and how no one will ever accuse him of anything "how do you know all this Kaoru?"

"Aoshi learned about it when he was here three years ago. He didn't want to believe it and when he confronted his father he was told that he would marry Tomoe, and that if he tried to leave that he would never go anywhere. His father is a cruel man and this town is his playground"

Misao shook her head "Aoshi would never stay, I mean he is not the type to be forced to do anything"

"True, when tomoe learned about the supposed marriage she was more than happy to go for it, but Aoshi pushed her away and pushed and pushed, she on the other hand kept coming back. At one point she got fed up with it and talked to his father, he suggested she do whatever it took to trap Aoshi"

Misao's eyes widened "don't tell me she..."

Kenshin nodded "she did, Mr. Shinomori gave Tomoe some illegal drug and had her give it to Aoshi, of course he didn't know what she had done to him, from what he told Kaoru he woke up to find Tomoe grinning and in his clothes were not on him"

What did this really mean then? Misao was dreading what was going to be said next, she had a sneaky suspicion that it would be really hard on her, kaoru stood up and walked over to where misao sat and hugged her around her shoulder "misao, everyone in this town thinks that the child tomoe had is Aoshi's"

At hearing that misao was left speechless. The knife she had been holding dropped on the plate and startled everyone. Kaoru knew that all of these news were hard on the woman, but it was better she learned this truth from her, than from someone else

Kaoru almost chocked on the tears that threatened to spill remembering what she was going to say next "you must understand that Aoshi never dreamed of fathering any child with her, in fact when he learned about the child he came to me asking me to kill him, to hide him, to do something that would free him from the nightmare that Tomoe put him in"

IT was a good thing that Kaoru was holding her, misao's body was shaking from anger or hurt it was not apparent. But her body shook so much. The others frowned, they wanted nothing more than to enjoy their time with Misao, with her kind of work no one knew when she would be leaving again. Misao breathed in hard and tried to calmed down "she took him from me Kaoru"

Kaoru shook her head "no misao, if your plan in bringing down Mr. Shinomori works, then you can free him misao, he could be yours, he has been your for so long. Misao, he loves you so much. I cried all the time when he would come over and talk with me and kenshin, we wanted you to return as soon as possible, but it wouldn't have done anyone any good"

She released her friend and Misao wiped away tears "Tomoe and her father will go down with mr. Shinomori. What they did was a crime, drugging someone. But I can't take Aoshi from her, they have a child and are married"

Sano chuckled "you have his children, they were born first and that gives you rights to be with him, and lest not forget that he and Tomoe are yet to be marries"

if misao was wide eyed before, then this was a topper. Her eyes grew as big as melons, they were not married? But the ring, and Tomoe referred to herself as a shinomori...what the fuck? "But...but...she had a ring and...wait she told me her name was Tomoe shinomori"

Kenshin sighed and looked out of the window "she is a very strange woman, what I saw in her I will not understand. Misao they are yet to be married, however their parents agreed that they should wear their marriage rings just to let people know that they were together and because they have a child it would seem more appropriate"

"Those people are sick and very strange. But now that I know this I will do whatever I can to bring that bastard down and get my aoshi back. Oh but he will not be forgiven that easily either. He is going to have to work for my affections" she began to laugh and the others just joined her.

As they say if you can't beat her then might as well join them.

* * *

Aoshi walked down the street from one of the small offices his father owned. His stomach demanded that it be fed and so that was aoshi's plan. Perhaps he was in the mood for one of the dishes at his restaurant? He scanned around the busy sidewalk in his quest to find the place when a sweet smell caught his nose.

He looked around and spotted the place, a bakery that had the best breads and cakes in town. Maybe just a snack would do. He crossed the street and was about to open the door when something or rather someone knocked him on his legs.

He looked down and came face to face with eyes similar to him. The child, a little boy looked at him not saying anything and Aoshi could have sworn that he was looking into the eyes of himself. A moment later another child came out with similar eyes, but it was a little girl. She smiled at him. _Twins, and they have my eyes. Weird._

Aoshi just stood there as they looked up at him, the child giggled "you tall mister" he blinked, this child had a sweet voice and she looked very familiar, she giggled again "Alex" the little boy turned to her.

"Here" she gave him a piece of cake. She looked up at Aoshi again "want some mister?" he found himself kneeling down to be a little more comfortable.

He smiled at the little girl "you are very nice, but you know it's not safe to talk to strangers"

She shook her head "you not stranger mister...mommy got picture of you"

huh? Okay that was freaking him out "what?"

The little boy who was not saying a word took his sister's hand and pulled her away from Aoshi. A little possessive and protective of his sister noted Aoshi.

Alex knew that man was the same one from the picture his mother hid under her pillow. It was the same man she used to cry about. He used to watch her cry before she would go to bed. If this man made his mommy sad, then he was not good.

Aoshi looked at the boy "yes protect her. You are very responsible. Your name is alex right?" the boy nodded "and what's you name princess?"

There was a little blush on her cheeks. She loved it when people called her that "Hikari"

"It's nice to meet you both, my name is Aoshi"

Inside the bakery Megumi stood up from picking the rest of the sweets "okay kids I think I have every..." as she turned she noticed that they were not behind her. She panicked...the sales lady however giggled.

"They are just standing by the door. Is that your husband they are talking too?" Megumi panicked again and rushed to the door.

"Alex, Hikari" they turned to her and she knelt down "don't leave my side like that. I was worried about you two"

"We sorry aunty meg" Megumi stood up and was about to tell the man to leave little kids alone when her eyes widened.

Aoshi smirked "hello Meg"

"Aoshi"

"Whose children are those?"

Megumi began to sweat and shake "these, well they are the children of a friend. I volunteered to baby sit while she discussed business with some people" _eep. Not a total lie, but oh god if Misao finds out I'm so dead._ "Well got to go Aoshi"

"They seem familiar Megumi. Do I know their mother or father at least?" megumi moved away from him pulling the twins.

"I don't know Aoshi, but would you look at the time" She mumbled something about being late and rushed away from him. That was weird indeed. Hikari turned around and waved and Aoshi felt the need to run after them. Something was telling him to never let those kids go, then again it must be his stomach that couldn't stop grumbling from hunger.

He shrugged and walked into the bakery.

Megumi rushed into the restaurant as the others laughed remembering their high school years. They quieted down when she came in with two crying twins. Misao quickly stood and rushed to her "what happened?"

She sighed "I left their sweets at the bakery that we stopped by"

Misao took a breath and released. For a minuted there she was concerned about their well being "come on you two, I'll order some deserts" the kids quieted down and a waiter placed two high chairs so that they could sit near the table.

Megumi took Misao's hand and pulled her towards the bathroom. Once inside "Megumi what is it?"

"Aoshi met them" misao walked back till she hit one of the bathroom stalls "what?"

"He was standing by the bakery when the kids left my side for a moment and they met their father. Misao you should have seen them"

No, no, he is not supposed to know about them, not yet at least. "But he doesn't suspect a thing right?"

She nodded "I don't think he does".

* * *

Mr shinomori was a hard man. And he liked when people did what he wanted them to do. Thus the reason for his meeting. The men around him were quiet awaiting his orders. He stood up from his chair and walked over to a window "I want to know all about Misao Makimachi. Find out where she is staying and who's in her life. I want that information as soon as possible"

The men nodded and left the room. Once he was alone another door opened within his office and Tomoe walked out buttoning her blouse "I don't see why you have to have this stupid meeting in the middle of our rut"

Mr. Shinomori turned around smiling at the woman and took a few steps towards her. He sat on his chair and she took her place on his laps kissing him "we have the afternoon all to ourselves"

"What did you want them to do?"

He chuckled and kissed her neck "I want to know all about Misao Makimachi" she pushed him away "what?"

"Don't tell that I also have to compete with that bitch for your attention? What do you want with her?"

"I just want to make sure that she isn't up to something. I will crush her if she even tries anything"

Tomoe laughed and kissed him again "ooh that would be loverly, I'll help in whatever I can"

"Good" with that lets just say that they did their business.

* * *

Misao hummed to herself. The week had passed quickly for her and so far her revenge was growing big. Not only was the restaurant successful, but she had already started in opening a Supermarket near the one her family used to own. If Shinomori thought that his business would bloom without competition then he had another thing coming. He may have the mayor's support, but misao had the support of the governor, in the form of one Sujiro Seta.

She sat in her office waiting for Seta's arrival. It would be sweet and sour this meeting. A knock was heard and kamatari walked in "misao, he's here"

"Thank you send him in" Kamatari moved out of the way and a tall nice looking man stepped in. Misao had to admit Seta grew into a hot thing "Nice to see you once more Seta"

he smiled. That smile he always carried "I was surprised to hear from my secretary that you were looking forward to meeting with me. May I ask what the occasion is?"

"Please have a seat Seta"

he laughed "when will you stop calling me that Misao, just call me sujiro"

"I don't deserve to be so familiar with you. I treated you badly"

he shook his head "no misao, thanks to you I became very popular in school"

She looked at him strangely and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously "I don't understand"

He sat down "the thong misao" she blushed deep red and huffed

"About that. A bird told me that the whole student body got to see it"

Again he scratched the back of his neck "I'm sorry about that. But thanks to that people saw me differently. Girls flocked me and guys wanted to know how I got a hold of the goddess's underwear"

Misao also sat and smiled at the man. He was very sweet "Sujiro. I need a favor. Your father got elected as the governor of NYS (this is a fiction people...lol) and I think he might want to be aware of certain people in his state"

"Oh?"

"Listen sujiro, you owe me big time for that underwear thing, I need you to help me out. You can influence your father very much and I need his support"

"How so?" Misao proceeded to tell Sujiro just the basics of what he needed to know about Mr. Shinomori. He listened attentively and assured her that he would do whatever was in his power to help her. With that done, she invited him to dinner.

Of course he still finding her attractive did not back down and agreed to going on. They were sitting in one of the most romantic restaurants in the city of New York. If they had been in love this would have been the most magical place.

Sujiro sipped his wine "so, basically you want to bring him down by hitting him where it hurts the most, his wallet"

She grinned "oh hell yeah"

Aoshi looked out of the window to the expensive restaurant. Why he had allowed Tomoe to drag him here he would never understand. But being in his house with his parents was not what he wanted to do either. It was sit there and listen to them brag about their money or come out and have dinner with his impossible fiancé. He chose tomoe because after a few drinks she would be knocked out and he would be free of her.

He looked around the restaurant desperately trying to ignore Tomoe and her idle talk about who was screwing who among their circle of rich friends. When he thought that nothing would help him, he caught sight of Misao and someone else. And they were laughing. Misao was in the same restaurant and with a man? A man who was not the same as the one from the party. He griped the napkin in his hand and slammed it. Tomoe looked at him "what is it?"

"Nothing. I just want my dinner" she went back to talking to him and looking at her menu.

Misao wiped her mouth "excuse me Sujiro I need to use the bathroom" he stood up and pulled the chair from under her.

Aoshi stood up "I need some air. I'll be back"

"Sure thing honey"

Misao was in space minding her own business on her way to the bathroom. She reached the hallway that led to her destination when she was halted by a hand on her elbow. She looked back and her eyes widened "aoshi", before she could say more she was dragged into the men's room and into a stall where he locked it behind him.

"What are you doing?"

He was not happy, oh no he was not "what do you mean Aoshi?"

"Who was that? Where is the other idiot that was at the restaurant?"

Misao un-phased by his attitude just looked at him and he narrowed his eyes at her. Oh so she wasn't going to tell him? Fine. He pulled her towards him and captured her lips. Misao tried to push herself away, but Aoshi would have non of that.

A few seconds later she was returning the kiss with as much passion or more than him. Her knees were getting weak and he was the only one holding her up "those two can't satisfy you like I can" he whispered against her lips. He then kissed down her neck, sucking and pulling on her skin while his hands found her butt cheeks and lifted her up.

"What makes you think you are better?" well she was almost breathless, that would be a clue. Ne?

Aoshi smirked "I know I'm better. I know your body better than anyone I'm sure of that. As I'm sure of which ways to turn you on and kiss you" he was right.

He captured one of her nipples through the fabric of her silky shirt and she gasped loudly "that may be so, but you are no longer a man in my life" he growled against her shirt and one of his hands groped the other harshly. She whimpered against him "and being rough is not going to get you anything"

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes "why are you denying me? Misao, that time when you saw me and that girl, it was nothing"

She fought to regain herself. His kiss left her dazed and asking for more. She drank in the sight of him panting and his lustful eyes searched hers. The conversation with Kaoru came into her mind. Yes he should suffer, but she wanted him and wouldn't give Tomoe the satisfaction of having him "have you slept with tomoe?"

"What?"

Misao placed her hands on his cheeks "I know about you and Tomoe, it's no big secret. But answer me this Aoshi, since that time when you woke up and found yourself in bed naked and she in your clothes, since then have you slept with her?"

He turned his face away from her "yes" she let go of his cheeks and then pulled away. Aoshi let her slide down his body and she sadly pushed him aside "Misao"

"I was hoping it wasn't true, that you and her didn't have anything going on, but I was wrong. Do you love her?"

He shook his head "no, I don't love her"

"Then why? Don't give me that bullshit about having your needs either" he turned to leave and Misao halted him before he could open that door. "Please tell me"

"You want to know, because I had given up on you. I would dream that you would return and that things would be great again, but then I would dream that you were probably with another man, sleeping with him Fucking him. So I gave up. She was there that's all I'm going to say"

If only he knew that all that time she spent it in a home with her children, drawing her designs "so because she was there and I wasn't you gave in?"

"Yes"

She slapped him "I can't believe that I love you, I would have waited for you I would have searched for you, but you didn't lift a finger or you didn't really try"

"And what would you have me do? I asked your parents, our friends but no body told me a thing. I didn't know where to start searching, huh Misao what would you have me do?"

Her hands were itching to strangle him. If he really wanted he would have found her, but he didn't "nothing. The way I see it, it was for the best Aoshi. Now if you'll excuse me"

He pushed her back "you are not leaving until you tell me where you have been and what you've been up to"

Misao laughed "oh really? Aoshi I'm very close to losing my patience and if you push me I'll scream. People will rush in here fast and you will be in a world of trouble"

"I'm not afraid"

She bowed her head "just leave me alone Aoshi. You and your family have caused nothing but grief and I don't want to deal with you anymore" she was tired of the fighting.

He brought her into his arms "I want you misao. I don't want to lose you again. I was so stupid and continue to be stupid"

She hugged him in return "you are just letting them push you around Aoshi. You are a victim of your father's threats. You are so much stronger than that"

"Misao I would have left that house and that family a long time ago, but he has assured me that if I don't do as he says that he will hurt my siblings. They are yet under age misao and I'm positive that he would not back down from his threat"

"Your own father would go as far as to harm his children?"

Aoshi tightened his hold on her "you don't know the things he has done to them, I had tried to fight him but his men always keep me in place Misao. I'm scared and battered. My will to live was diminishing everyday. Then I finally see you. I will no longer do his bidding. I'm sick of it and I want you"

When had the tears began to run down his face? Or hers for that matter? These were things that not even kaoru knew. He had kept silent until now and the effects were the tears running down his face.

Misao was scolding herself. Here was the man that she loved almost broken and she was keeping something really important from him. She couldn't keep it anymore. She had to tell him. She pulled away "aoshi I have to tell you something very important"

"What is..."

A loud bang on their door had them jump to the side "Hey you two take it outside or I'll call security" then the person left.

Misao put a hand to her chest and calmed down "I got to go Sujiro must be worried sick" she fumbled with the lock and had the door opened "Aoshi there are so many things we need to discuss"

"Yes Misao"

She walked back to him and kissed him on the lips, she then pulled away "my office is on 59th and Broadway near the entrance to central park. Floor tenth suite 1050. Come by tomorrow and then we can talk" and kissed him again.

He didn't let go of her yet "I look forward to that misao" and kissed her again. This time she pulled away smiling and left him.

Sujiro stood up "I was about to send a search party for you"

She was blushing "sorry Sujiro. I just had to take a call that's all"

"Why are your lips swollen?"

She put a hand to her lips "huh, you're seeing things Sujiro. Well I think we should go I have many things to take care off" he nodded and they walked out of the restaurant.

Tomoe was glaring at him, she didn't say a word but he knew she wanted to scream the hell out of him. Whatever. He had his misao back and nothing and no one would stand in his way.

* * *

A/N and that's it for tha CHAPTER...i did Bring Sujiro into the picture...the surprises keep getting better ne? So as i Say it is up to you if i keep it or erase it...please let me know.


	12. This is daddy

Chapter twelve

Title: this is daddy.

Author: Animefreak03

Rating: M

A/N thank you all for telling me what you wanted done with this story. I have posted this especial chapter because many of you wanted aoshi to find out about the twins...there is something else that Misao finds out about Aoshi's family...that family is really screwd up and i hope you like the little surprise...Thank you all again...

* * *

The early morning hustle always soothed Misao's raging heart. All around her where her workers, her people, her loyal friends. She moved from left to right trying to avoid being shoved by them. Each one was in a hurry to have her designs out or get the necessary people to finish up the second stages of production.

She sighed and entered her office with her secretary right behind her. She took off her jacket and placed her portfolio down "Miss Makimachi you have three appointments for today, and there a few important people waiting conformation on whether or not you will design them something"

Misao sat down and looked at her secretary "tell them that I will, you know I never turn anyone down. Maya please have Kamatari bring up the pictures that I requested"

"Yes Ma'am, anything else?"

Misao nodded "I will have a man by the name of Aoshi Shinomori coming in today, as soon as he is here send him in. Also have the twins come in after he arrives"

"Of course. I'll be back shortly with your morning tea"

"Thank you very much Maya" misao opened her portfolio and began to finish her latest designs.

About ten minutes later Maya returned with the tea and someone else "Miss Makimachi, Mr. Seta has arrived"

Misao looked up from her work to find the smiling man looking around the office. She then motioned for Maya to leave the tea on the table and close the door. She smiled and left. Sujiro looked back at her "you're early. To what do I owe this visit?"

Sujiro cleared her throat "I come baring good news"

"Oh?"

He produced a yellow envelop and handed it to her. She opened it and as soon as she read and saw what was in it, she began to smile a lot "how did you find out about this, about his dealings?"

"I had the best people working on it. I also have some undercover people inside his company and his restaurant. I was informed that Mr. Shinomori is not only dealing with the white tiger mafia, he's also dealing with a man name Kanryu. Detective Saitou informs me that he has been searching for this man for a while. Misao you might be able to help the police and the town at the same time"

oh was she proud "but what does this have to do with his dealings Sujiro" she to emphasis it showed him the picture that was inside the envelop.

That's where he chuckled "that my dear misao, you can use to get Mrs. Shinomori to cooperate. If she can testify against her husband then we can bring him down"

"I'm not quiet following"

Sujiro walked over to her large window and looked up at the sky "have you ever wonder why Mr. Shinomori's first born looks more like his wife, and his other children look just like him? For that matter why his granddaughter looks like him"

"What are you implying? Because I have a funny feeling that this is something to do with this picture of Ai and the man here" she turned the picture over and read it "Ai Masaki and Hannya Nanaka"

He turned to her "Misao look closely. What does this man have that seems familiar?"

She studied the picture for a few seconds, something was familiar but what "Sujiro I think I know what you are getting at, tell me is this Aoshi's father?"

"Precisely Misao. That is Aoshi's father. Ai Masaki was to married that man, however Mr. Shinomori had claimed her his. Your regular fairy tale. Rich girl falls for stable boy, rich boy hates stable boy. Rich boy wants rich girl so he does whatever he can to get her. Only problem was that rich girl got together with stable boy before she was forced to marry rich boy. Thus resulting in Aoshi's creation. When Shinomori found out he sent his men to dispose of stable boy"

Her eyes widened "you mean, they killed him?"

"You would think so, they set fire to Hannya's home while he slept, when he woke up his body was badly burnt. But he survived. The information I got says that he still lives in Japan with a brother of his, he's an artist and keeps to himself"

She sat down and thought about this information. What would be the best way to use it? Could she even tell aoshi? This would not only set him free, but if given the information he might confront his father and then who knows what that man is capable of doing. One thing though, she would see Mrs. Shinomori soon, very soon.

"Thank you Sujiro, I don't know how to thank you for all that you have done" he laughed and then sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well if you really want to make it up to me"

she glared at him "I'm not sleeping with you"

"Not you, maybe that cute secretary of yours. She's very nice and well"

Misao giggled and walked over to the door. She opened it and looked outside for Maya, upon spotting her she called her over. Maya rushed quickly "yes?"

"Are you single Maya?"

"Ah, why yes Miss Makimachi" misao looked back and Sujiro blushed, she then looked maya up and down.

_She is very pretty and they would make a cute couple _"maya I have nice friend, you met him already, it's Mr. Seta, well he was kind of going to a broadway show and was looking for a date, now I would go with him however I'm taken. Would you like to go with him?"

Maya and Sujiro both blushed. He stood up and walked over to them "miss Maya it would be my honor if you would agree to going with me"

Maya looked him in the eyes and felt her face grow hotter. She had found the young man dashing, very handsome "well...ah...Mr. Seta it would be my pleasure"

Misao pushed him outside and into Maya's arms. They mumbled some things and Misao laughed "now don't disappoint me. Go on and talk about your date" with that she closed the door.

Ai and hannya. That was all that went through her head. Ai was a woman who loved to expend, loved the spot light. But the woman on the picture was different. Misao could tell that she was a woman that loved everything and everyone. That was sweet. But then again being married to a bastard like Aoshi Shinomori you could say that anyone could turn cold. Example being misao's love himself.

* * *

Aoshi was walking down eight ave. He rarely visited the city, but always liked it when he did come around. The busy people annoyed the hell out of him, but he liked it nonetheless. Soon he would be arriving at Misao's office. He was looking forward to that. How he missed her.

The night before once he got home from the restaurant he retreated to his own office in his house and did nothing but think of her. Those kisses they gave each other. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

A smirk was evident on his face "oh how I'm going to have you again misao" he crossed the street and looked up at the building which held the most precious of things...his misao.

The building was busy with more people. He took the elevator of course seeing all the looks the women were giving him. He smiled because non of them had anything of interest to him, only one owned his heart and he would never take it back.

The elevator stopped on the tenth floor and he walked down the corridor. There was a room with a large window and inside were children. He stopped, something made him stop. He looked inside and some children waved and he waved back. A little girl ran to the window and her big blue eyes shined with happiness "where have I seen you little one?" he wondered.

She tapped the glass and he knelt down enough to see in her eyes "hi" his eyes grew wide. It was the same little girl that he had met a few days earlier.

The teacher noticed the interaction and smiled. She walked over to the door and opened it "would you like to see your daughter?"

he was speechless "my..I'm sorry...I" the little girl came out running and attached herself to his legs.

She giggled "hi, come in I missed you" he didn't know what to say, but deep down he wanted to hold her and never let go.

So there he was sitting on a small chair with the children around him. The little girl on his lap and her twin sitting by his feet. He was reading them a story. He remember reading his two year old daughter a story similar to the one he was reading to them. Children were so easy to please and make happy.

Hikari pulled on his sleeve "are you going to see mommy?" he looked down at them.

"Who's your mommy?"

"Boss lady"

"Huh?"

The teacher came into the room "Alright kids time to eat your snacks" she set a tray down and the kids ran to her except Alexander. Aoshi looked down at the little boy.

He sighed "why don't you like me?"

The little boy smiled and raised his arms so that Aoshi could pick him up and that he did "so do you like me now?"

Alex nodded and the teacher came up to them "first time I see him do this. He is very quiet and shy"

"I could tell"

"But with you, he seems to really like you. Thank you for reading them a story while I fixed them snacks. You're a natural"

Aoshi chuckled and put Alex down "I must get going. I have a meeting with Miss Makimachi"

"Oh, please tell miss makimachi that the twins were great" he was confused, what was going on?

"Excuse me?"

She was bending down picking up toys "the twins, her twins were great. The ones you took a liking to are hers"

Hers? The are hers? What in god's name was going on?. He looked at the twins and realized that they did look a little like Misao, but they had something so familiar besides her...then it dawned on him. Why Mr. Makimachi was angry with him for sleeping with misao, why misao left...why his father never told him anything about misao...the twins were hers and they were his.

His.

His twins...

His flesh and blood...

And she had kept them away...

Anger seeped into his body.

Why would she have done such a thing?

Aoshi bid them farewell and hurried to see misao. Maya noticed a tall beautiful man walking towards her desk and she stood up "may I help you sir?"

"I'm here to see miss Makimachi, my name is Aoshi Shinomori" Maya hurried down the hall a little and then opened a door.

Aoshi followed and noticed Maya motioned him inside. Misao was sitting at her desk again and she didn't even look up at him as he stood there.

There are two things that Aoshi was really wanting to do now. One was to grab her and throw her to the nearest wall demanding that she tell him why she kept their twins away from him, the other wanted nothing more than to kiss her, fuck her or even strangle her.

Aoshi walked around her desk and pulled her up. She yelped in surprise and soon was lifted off the floor and face to face with a very angry Aoshi.

She swallowed hard and sweat began to collect on her eyebrows "A...Aoshi what's the matter with you?" his grip on her arms tightened and she winced in pain "you're hurting me"

"Hurting you? Hurting you? No misao if I was hurting you, you would know. How dare you?"

Okay so now he lost her. She was utterly confused and looked into his eyes "what's the matter with you?"

Aoshi threw her onto the chair and misao cried in pain. She rubbed her tush and glared at him. She was about to stand when he put his hands on her shoulder and leaned down "I know your secret misao and I don't like it"

Misao was nervous. Did he know about her revenge? What is he talking about? "What are you talking about?"

Aoshi looked around not letting go of her. His eyes landed on a picture frame and it was of the twins. Misao too looked at it and gasped "that's what I'm talking about. How can you have kept my twins away from me? Why would you?"

Misao lifted a hand to his cheek and he turned to look down at her "I'm so sorry that I kept them from you. I had no choice Aoshi"

he snapped "no choice? You had many choices. Why, why would you?"

Misao bowed her head and took in a deep breath "because if I hadn't left I would have lost them" that brought his attention to her.

"What?"

"There were people who didn't want them to exist Aoshi. What was I supposed to do then? My children are my life and they were the moment I learned of my pregnancy. Your father asked my father to get rid of them. Tell me if I did wrong in leaving then?"

Aoshi let go of her "my father?" she stood up and closed the distance between them.

"Yes. He told my father that if I didn't get rid of my pregnancy that he would take away my father's business, but in the end he did take it. He found out about them"

He was shaking with anger "all this time he knew. He knew I had children with the woman I love and didn't tell me. All my life I have listened to what he demanded of me. I did as he asked without questions..."

She quieted him by kissing him. No need to talk no need to remember bad times. Just this moment for them. Aoshi wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The need to be with her and to forget everything around them growing each passing minute.

The door to the office opened and Maya stepped inside with the kids. She froze and was about to turn back to give her boss privacy when the twins pulled away from her and ran to Misao "mommy"

Aoshi opened his eyes without pulling away from the kiss and watched as his kids ran towards them. Misao smiled on his lips and pulled away to greet them "hello little ones"

Maya cleared her throat "sorry miss Makimachi"

Misao knelt down "it's quite alright Maya. I want you to hold any calls or meetings. I'm going to be busy introducing my children to their father" she looked up and noticed the small smile that was on his own lips. Her secretary nodded and left the room.

Misao then turned back to her twins as she took aoshi's hand and brought him down to his knees as well "Kari, Alex you remember aoshi right?" they said yes in a quiet voice "do you know who he is?"

Alex who is known to be the shy quiet little boy stepped up to Aoshi and took his hand and smiled "this is daddy" both adults looked at him and then at each other "and he came back for us. Right daddy?"

Aoshi felt the tears welling up inside of him, he felt the anger subside and happiness take over. Without any words he carried his son in his arms stood up and then sat on a couch "yes I've come back for you all"

Misao lifted Hikari into her arms watching the display father and son were proving them. Aoshi hugging his son and Alex hugging him back while he played with his father's buttons. This was what she had dreamt about hundreds of times. The day her twins met their father and see the love they all had.

* * *

Back in town Mr. Shinomori was busy working in his office when his secretary walked in "Mr. Shinomori there is a Mr. Kanryu on the line for you" he looked at her and waved her out.

"Shinomori here"

"It's time"

"When?"

"Tonight. I'll be at one of your restaurants"

"Fine. I'll send one of my right hands to deal with you and the next shipment"

"Not showing up?"

"I have things to deal with"

"Alright Shinomori. I'll be waiting details"

His secretary was by his door. Not a word was missed. She quickly walked to her desk and dialed a number. When the person picked up she hit a series of number codes and the plan was set in motion.

* * *

Misao and Aoshi had decided to take their kids to eat. They were all sitting around when her phone went off. She excused herself for a moment and walked out of the little restaurant "Seta you have news?"

"Yes. Detective Saitou will be ambushing Kanryu tonight and it will seem like it was a set up by Mr. Shinomori. Once that's done Kanryu will talk"

"Where will it be?"

"Oddly enough at one of Mr. Shinomori's restaurants. That bastard set himself up for his own down fall"

Misao laughed and thanked him. She returned to the restaurant to enjoy a very nice lunch with the satisfaction of knowing that soon Shinomori would go down.

* * *

OOOH...that was...oooh evil evil evil...Hope you all liked it.


	13. Authoress thanks to everyone

This is my thanks to all of those who have reviewed...I haven't written down all of you...but I will be adding them soon.

**Karla**: you've been with me since the beginning of the story and you told me how much you like the movie. I'm glad you still find my story entertaining even with all of the changes to it. I hope you like the rest. Thanks.

**rkfan44076: **you are very enthusiastic and I'm glad you like this story. Enjoy the rest.

**Sai Hikaru:** I'm guessing now you know who Sujiro helps misao. He is a total hottie so I had to bring him in. Enjoy.

**Mandella-sama:** I like your name. Reminds me of Nelson Mandella. Anyways I'm glad to know you like my story. It makes me smile when I get reviews like yours.

**Pixel-the-evil-fairy:** oro? You are an evil fairy? LOL. That's so cute. I would like to see you fight tinkerbell that's for sure.

**Lt. Soniablade: **when I look at your name I always think of mortal kombat...you know Sonia and her kiss of death. Regardless of that I'm thrilled to know you like this. I'll do my best to give you all a good story.

**Nightangelz**: I get that alot..the whole soap opera thing. I think our lives are a soap opera and I try to interpret it as best as I can. I can't say that it will be great, but it's entertaining and I don't know of anything else that isn't. Although this is not your days of our lives thing either.

**Darkgoddess**: boy when I read your reviews I was smiling like a kid in a candy store. I'm very happy to know you enjoyed this story very much. I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters.

**Patto-chan:** do you know that pato means duck in spanish. So when I see you name I think of a little duck swimming around even though your name has two tt. I like it nonetheless. Enjoy the rest of this fic.

**Luvharu7:** tissue for your tears...;0)...don't worry you all gave me the push I needed to dedicate myself to writing this story. For you all I'm continuing.

**No one: **why the name? Or the no name? LOL...I'm sorry I just thought it was funny. I hope the last new chapter was enough for you to read. I'll be working on the next one as soon as I can.

**Rikku:** as in rikku from kingdom hearts? He is so kawaiiiiiii...yeah the twin thing will be nice to see...oh wait I updated..what you think now?

**Gabyhyatt:** so much love I don't know what to do with it...I thank you...I wont erase it. Promise.

**Animelo**: Sujiro rocks...and I'll probably do a little sidestory with him and a certain Maya...LOL.

**I LuvAnime0.0:** I think we can all agree on that...I mean we all love anime..Lol...sorry off the topic...I'm not erasing it I promise.

Oh god there is so many of you I'm going to make this into a two part section. The rest of you don't fear I wont forget to thank you and post it...I promise to do it soon...too.

Also I have a discussion board and would love it if people would come and join it. I will also be posting previews of fics in the works and would like to know if you all would like them,...don't forget to join my discussion board...note: I will be giving links to episodes of Gundamseeddesitny and various animes...give me a list of animes you would like to see and I'll see if I can find them for you or if I know where you can download them for free...I've watched a lot of free anime so I can help some of you...

Without further ado I bid you goodbye until next time...


	14. Coming to an end soon

Chapter fourteen

Title: coming to an end soon

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N hello minna-san...well i have to apologize because i'm actually in Texas right now and i couldn't get on line because the wireless connection down here is sucky...i found a cool cafe place that allows me to log on with my wireless and so i decided to give you another chapter...this is not the end...the next chapter will be the end to this story...Thank you all for being with me and liking this story...i'm working on a new story line and i will probably have it out soon...Hehe...enjoy this.

* * *

Morning light seeped through her window. It always was a bother and she growled in frustration. Misao moved onto her left side trying to escape the distasteful sun and her arm hit something soft and warm. Having forgotten what had transpired the day before she all but yelled as she fell of the bed.

Aoshi blinked his icy blue eyes and watched in amusement as his misao rubbed her shoulder "I knew I always left you senseless, but this is beyond belief misao" and with that he laughed.

She on the other hand narrowed her deep blue eyes at him and threw her pillow at his face. He was caught off guard and then threw the cursed pillow back at her. Forgetting that they were both in the buff they proceeded to have a pillow fight in which Misao ended pinned to the floor and Aoshi holding her hands above her head.

She laughed and then leaned up capturing his lips in hers "that's a good way of waking up" he murmured on her lips and she agreed with a moan as one of his hands grabbed her full breast and kneaded it.

She giggled as his lips let go of her lips and leaned down to capture the erected pebble "and why are you so obsessed with them?" aoshi let go of the flesh and looked her in the eyes.

"Why not? They are mine to play with. Have always been mine. I'm just giving them the attention that they deserve"

"You are one perverted man aoshi" he chuckled and grinded his hips into hers "but I like it when you are" he grinned and was about to take her again when the phone rang and both growled.

"Let it ring" he begged as his hips kept grinding into her. She moaned and wanted nothing more than to have him inside of her. The phone stopped it's ring and they looked at each other "ready?"

Before she could answer their door burst opened and both struggled to get covered up "mommy what cha doing?" Aoshi and Misao both froze their daughter walked into the room carrying the phone.

Misao hit aoshi on the arm because he had frozen onto of her. He looked down at misao "get the covers damn it" he quickly grabbed the sheets and covered each other.

"Mommy are you and daddy playing?"

Misao took a deep breath and sat up holding the sheets to her naked body "yes baby. Now tell me why you came into the room without knocking?"

Hikari pouted "because phone was ringing ringing and you didn't take it like always and I wanted to help you and you said that I could help you and I just did" she sniffled and misao rolled her eyes.

Aoshi wrapped the sheet tighter around his torso and sat up bringing his daughter into his arms "it's alright sweetheart. Don't cry. Your mommy and I are not angry, but remember to knock always okay?" she nodded and handed the phone to him. He gave it to Misao who stood up and walked into her bathroom scowling. Who ever called her so early will pay dearly...

Inside the bathroom Misao sat on the sink "hello"

"Finally" the voice said irritated

"Kaoru what's the big idea calling me this early?"

"It's nine in the morning misao. The world starts to work around five. Was that Aoshi?"

Misao shook her head "yes. He spent the night here and yes he knows about the twins and yes Kaoru I'm going to get him back"

Misao could hear the squeal that left her best friend's lips and she could just imagine what she looked like right at that moment "kaoru...Kaoru"

"This is great. The gang is going to be so happy, we have to celebrate"

"Kaoru...Kaoru...KAORU DAMN IT" the woman calmed down.

Outside in the room Aoshi and Hikari both looked at the bathroom door "mommy is scary when she yells"

Aoshi combed his daughter's hair back "yes she is. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes...yummy pancakes" she giggled as he stood up and placed her on his shoulder. He walked out of the room and took her to her room.

"Brush your teeth and get dressed, I'm going to get dressed too and then we can make pancakes for everyone. Okay princess?"

She nodded "okay daddy" she ran into the her closet and started picking things out. He was smiling. Finally something worth fighting for. This time he would not let his father take anything of his away.

Misao screamed in happiness and rushed into the livingroom with the sheets flapping around her wildly. She scurried around the room trying to find the control to the t.v. an already dressed aoshi watched as she jumped from one couch to the next and almost hit her face on the floor "Misao what's going on?"

She didn't look up at him "where is the remote?" she got down on all fours and Aoshi's hands clenched. Ooh the possibilities of what he could do to her if they were alone and she wasn't looking for a god damm...

"Where is the freaking remote?" he sighed and walked over to the tv unit and picked up the remote from atop of the tv itself.

"Looking for this?" he swung the black remote in front of her face and she smiled widely. Misao stood up and ran up to him trying to take it from his hand, but he felt playful and decided to raise it above his head. She was livid now.

"Give that to me Aoshi"

"Or?"

"I'll make you give it to me, come on give it to me" he smirked and held her back with one arm as the other raised the control higher. She growled and before he knew it both were on the floor

she on top of him and he trying to keep the remote away from her.

They were almost grinding against each other that both locked their gazes and forgot about the remote. A giggle interrupted their moment once more "see told you mommy and daddy were playing" both adults looked up to see their children giggling.

"Can we play too mommy?" she opened her mouth but nothing came out. Aoshi sat up with her in his arms and picked her up.

"We will all play later alright? Now you why do you want this remote so badly?" Misao turned her face away from him.

Damn him...why did he have to be so goddamn sexy and toy with her. She wasn't in the mood to watched the news anymore...she wanted to be pleased and to please him...goddamn him to hell...her face flushed just thinking about the activities that they had engaged the night before...ooh how she wanted to feel that again.

Aoshi watched her closely and just let it go. He turned the tv on and turned to the news channel. What was up with her? One minute she wants the remote even to the death and now she wasn't talking to him?

'Last night kanryu Takeda known mafia boss was arrested at the famous Akabeko on 34th street. He was meeting with his business associates. The scene was a blood bath. The police cornered Takeda and he and his men began shooting at the police. Ten people were reportedly killed and seven wounded. Takeda was among the wounded and he is being held at St. Lukes hospital'

Aoshi stood up with surprise evident on his face. Misao put her hands on her face, this was what she wanted to see... 'The police have yet to give the media information as to whom Takeda was meeting with, one source says that Takeda was supposed to Meet with business man Aoshi Shinomori Senior. We have yet to confirmed this information and will be on top of this from the time being'

Misao looked at Aoshi who was busy listening to the news "Aoshi I was going to tell you" he turned to her "kaoru called me to give me the news"

he sat down "I have to head home...if he was indeed going to meet up with Takeda then the police are on their way to our home" again he stood and rushed towards the door.

Misao stood up "Aoshi please wait. Kaoru told me that the police already went to your home. Your siblings were placed in a home for the time being. You see your mother was detained but only for questioning. If you go at least wait for me" he nodded and she rushed to her room to get dressed.

The drive was quiet and Misao knew that Aoshi was trying to understand how or why things were happening the way they were.

Once at the police station he was told that his mother was being held for aiding a criminal and that she was on a twenty thousand bail. He paid for it but didn't want to be near her. She could have avoided so much. Misao spoke with his mother and made her agree that she should press charges against Mr. Shinomori who mysteriously disappeared along with Tomoe. No surprise there, but what surprised her the most was that Aoshi was truly confused about his father and his supposed fiancé. Misao told him everything she knew about Tomoe and the chance that he might not be the father of his two year old daughter who was also placed in a home for the time being.

Aoshi rushed to the local court to see how fast he could get his siblings and his daughter out of the home and into his care. About two days later the kids were living with him and misao along with the twins.

Aoshi spent another week searching for his father and bringing up a case against him. He was going to make him pay. Ai didn't tell aoshi that his real father was in japan and Misao agreed that she would not say anything. That had been their agreement.

Sujiro helped them a lot and it finally seemed like they were soon going to be happy and free of the man that had ruined their lives for so long.

The twins were adjusting to their father and little sister better than expected. Another week passed and reports of Shinomori were getting fewer by the minute. The only thing that was a big news was the sudden appearance of Tomoe all beaten up and disoriented. She was taken into custody and had been in jail since then.

* * *

Three weeks later...

It was ten in the night and both Misao and Kamatari had yet to leave the office. Both were working fast to get the photos of the models out as soon as possible. Misao groaned and shook her head. Leave it to her to forget to send the photos to the lab and have to call Kamatari to run down and help her set them up.

"I'm really sorry about this Kamatari" Kamatari smiled and picked three rolls, then took out her pack of cigarets and her lighter.

"It's alright I had nothing to do anyways. So misao how's life after the whole Shinomori thing?"

Misao walked from one table to another "you know that's going to kill you. Besides you can't smoke here. Aoshi was able to find a place for his siblings and his mother. The company and two of the restaurants were taken by the government. Luckily he was able to keep the Tea company and became the CEO" Kamatari placed her lighter in her pant pocket and threw her smoke away.

Both women were so engrossed in their conversation that they failed to notice the gleaming eyes of a man hidden by the shadows of the studio. They laughed and commented on how great it was to finally have some happiness...

"Are you and Aoshi going to get married?" the question hadn't crossed misao's mind at all and it surprised her. Kamatari laughed seeing the surprise in her eyes "oh come on we all know you two are dying to be together. You both are proud parents of twins and I hear you've taken a liking to Katie"

"What's not to like about the little girl. She's so adorable and even if Aoshi is not her real father he will raise her as such" Misao placed several sketches into a portfolio and busied herself with other drawings.

Kamatari turned towards the window "it's almost mid-night. How long till we get out of here?"

Misao looked at her watch "ten minutes or so. The security guards probably are leaving already. They always leave one on the main floor. They know my habit of staying late"

"Aoshi must be waiting home for you, he?"

"Probably. I left the twins with Kaoru and Kenshin, but Aoshi might be there" they were going to clean the tables when something fell.

Both women turned to each other and yelped. They looked behind them only to find a paint can on the floor. They shared a glance and then broke out laughing "oh kamatari we are such idiots" she leaned down and picked up the can. Kamatari was stunned and her mouth was wide open. Misao didn't know why the woman was so quiet all of the sudden "kamatari it was just a paint can" Misao began to stand when her eyes caught sight of feet.

Before she could look up however a hand latched itself on her neck bringing her up. She began to wheeze and claw at the hand that held her. Kamatari blinked and then finally came out of her stupor "MISAO"

She ran towards the struggling woman only to be shoved back by another hand. She landed on the ground and looked up as another man stepped into the light. Misao was almost passing out, she was able to see that kamatari wasn't too hurt and then looked back at her attacker only to gasp.

"Makimachi I must thank you for bringing me down. Who would have thought that a little girl would be my down fall?"

She pulled at the hand "Shinomori...let go of me"she kicked him and he dropped her. Misao pushed herself away from the man and hurried to kamatari who was being held back by one of Shinomori's man.

"LET US GO" she screamed and Shinomori only laughed.

"But my dear I've come to thank you. If it hadn't been for you I would probably still be running my company and my illegal dealings. You've cost me a lot of money little one and for that I will thank you" he nodded to the man that had Kamatari and Misao watched as he hit her friend with the butt of a gun on the head. Kamatari yelled in pain and fell to the floor holding her head and crying.

Misao rushed to her "kamatari"

"Misao you have to get out" misao shook her head and looked up at the laughing Shinomori

"You bastard. Leave her out of this"

"she's lucky I didn't tell him to kill her. Just getting a butt on the head doesn't necessarily mean that she will die. Nothing a bag of ice can't cure. Now Makimachi I would suggest you come with me quietly and we will not hurt your little friend"

Misao balled her hands and stood "I will not go with you anywhere. Give up Shinomori it will only be a matter of time before they catch you. I mean your own wife even testified against you. Wait till Aoshi does the same"

Shinomori laughed once more "that idiot son of mine will do no such thing. He is a coward just the way I wanted him to be"

"What are you going to do with me? Huh? There is nothing I did. You were caught because of your own stupidity"

"I was caught because you had something to do with it. I know you did, but I'm not interested in that anymore. Making you pay will be more thrilling. Maybe I can have you as a sex slave or sell you"

Her eyes widened "are you insane. I'm well known around the world. In a matter of minutes people will be looking for me"

He took a few steps closer to her and she moved back only to hit one of the working tables. She looked around frantically trying to find something to help her and kamatari escape. Where were the security guards? Her hands found a pair of scissors and she gripped it. Shinomori smirked at her and held her firmly by her waist "listen bitch, you ruined me and I'm going to return the favor" he looked her up and down "I see what my son sees in you. fiery little one I must wonder what you are like in bed" he licked his lips and let one of his hands grope her breasts.

She was disgusted and didn't think twice when she plunged the scissors on his shoulder. He screamed in pain and she kicked him. His man ran towards her but kamatari grabbed his leg making him fall hard on the floor. He kicked kamatari who pushed herself away from the man and crawled towards one of the phones in the room. Shinomori scowled and grabbed misao by her hair making her scream.

"You little bitch I'm going to make you pay" he spun her around and punched her in the face. She fell to the floor and became dizzy. The other man ran towards Kamatari who managed to get the phone and dial 911 before he could take it from her. She threw it on the floor while the operator was talking. The man ignored the phone and walked closer to her.

"911 what is your emergency?"

Misao was being pulled by her legs and she tried to make sense of things. Shinomori pinned her underneath his heavy body "I'm going to kill you but before I do that I'm going to make you suffer so much that you are going to beg to be dead"

Misao could hear the distinct cries of Kamatari but her eyes fought to stay open. Everything was blurry and all she could feel was Shinomori's disgusting hands on her legs. Tables were being slammed as Kamatari ran away from the man. Her main objective was to make as much noise as possible so the 911 operator could hear what was going on. She came across some bottles of liquor and then remembered she still had her lighter on her. She searched into her pant pocket and pulled the lighter out.

"Stay still you bitch" yelled the man as they ran around more tables.

Shinomori grinned wider as he exposed Misao's bra-less breasts. His hungry eyes taking all that he had wanted to see for a while now.

Kamatari was panicking now and she knew that she had to do something to save misao and herself. She ran back towards where the liquor was and picked one up. The man cornered Kamatari and she grinned "I got you now you little bitch"

Kamatari laughed "I hope you like black label" she opened the bottle and threw the liquor at the man who covered his eyes in fear of getting that in his eyes. She lit up her lighter and as fast as she could lit up part of her jacket. The clothe immediately caught fire and the man began to scream.

* * *

As all of this was happening Aoshi had asked Kaoru and Kenshi to stay with the twins because he was on his way to pick up misao. He had planned on surprising her with his late night visit and maybe convince her to go somewhere more private than the penthouse.

As he entered the building which currently housed his lovely woman he took notice that the security guard wasn't sitting at his post. He found it odd and looked around for him. Not being able to find the man he shrugged and walked over to the elevator. When the door opened his eyes widened. The security guard was laying on the floor with a wound on his head. He became frantic and pushed the button to the studio. There was no way that he would make it to that floor by running. He took out his cellphone and dialed 911 and told them to send someone as soon as possible.

* * *

Kamatari picked one of the cameras and ran towards Shinomori who was groping her almost unconscious friend. She slammed the device on his back only to have him turned around to her and punch her on the stomach...really, really hard. She dropped the camera and fell to her knees.

The man that was on fire screamed and dropped to the floor trying to put out the fire. Shinomori stood up from his position and rushed to the man trying to help him put out the fire. Kamatari took in deep breaths and helped misao sit up "come on misao snap out of it"

"Where am I?"

"Misao we have to get the hell out of here. Shinomori's gone crazy and he's trying to kill us" misao blinked numerous times and rubbed her head "come on while he is distracted" they both stumbled and after realizing that they couldn't walk both got on their hands and knees and began to crawl out of the big studio.

Shinomori couldn't help his man anymore. He was going to be goner in a matter of minutes. No problem he would kill the bitch that set his man on fire and then go back for misao. He had great plans for her. He turned around only to find no one where there should have been two. He yelled in frustration and began to search the room. They were both battered and tired they couldn't have gone too far.

Misao and Kamatari made it out of the main room and were now crawling out of the hallway leading towards the elevator. They kept looking back hoping that he wasn't too close. They both froze on their spot when they heard the elevator ding and both hurried to hide in case Shinomori had more men. It was futile the only way to hide would be to run back into the studio and that was something that neither would do.

So both looked at each other "we have no where to run to now Kamatari"

"Misao..."

"Thank you for helping me Kamatari. It will be my turn to help you now. So when I count to three you run for the elevator while I run for whoever is coming out" kamatari shook her head "please do this. At least one of us has to get out of here alive Kamatari. If you can make down there you might get help and we can both be saved"

"Alright misao, but stay alive" they stood up getting help from the wall and watched as the door to the elevator opened.

"One. Two. Three" Kamatari ran on the left while Misao ran on the right straight for whoever was coming out of the elevator. She jumped onto of the person sending them both to the ground "go now Kamatari"

"Misao" both women stopped and looked down to see Aoshi trying to get up.

"Aoshi" she sighed and leaned down hugging him "oh god...oh Aoshi we are so glad you are here"

Misao got off of him and he sat up. Once he did he took notice of her face and her clothes "what's going on? Who did this?"

"Aoshi it was..."

"Me" the all turned to see Shinomori standing at the end of the hallway with a gun raised "now step aside _son_ and let me take the girl"

Aoshi narrowed his eyes and stood up bringing misao behind him. She held his shirt tightly "what the fuck do you think you are doing? How dare you lay a hand on her?"

Shinomori laughed "oh the hero came to rescue his princess. Move Aoshi or I will shoot you"

"Then go ahead and shoot me. What makes you think that I will do as you say? I no longer listen to you and I will protec my wife from you" Misao held onto him tighter. He looked over his shoulder and realized that Kamatari still held the elevator opened.

He smiled and without anyone being able to realize what was happening he shoved misao into the elevator "GO NOW"

"AOSHI"

kamatari let the door go and Shinomori shot at them. Aoshi dropped to the floor and misao tried to get to him. The door closed and she banged on the door "Aoshi...oh god Aoshi"

Kamatari held onto misao as she cried "he's going to kill him, we have to get him back"

Shinomori walked up to his son on the floor and kicked him "bastard. Always ruining everything. You think you saved her? I will get her and I will kill you right here"

"Well father you might kill me, but I already made sure that you don't get misao. The police are probably down on the main floor as we speak" Shinomori raised his leg to kick him again and Aoshi grabbed his leg sending the old man on the ground.

With him on the ground Shinomori lost his gun and Aoshi hurried to kick it out of the way. The gun slid far from both of them. Shinomori stood "alright I see you want to do this hand to hand. Well son I'll make sure that you learn a good lesson" with that both men engaged in a fist fight.

Only time will tell who the victor of that fight would be...aoshi might be young and stronger, but his father was cunning and has been known to be a man that wouldn't give up no matter what.

(I can't really do fight scenes...all I can tell you is that both men shoved each other and soon Shinomori was knocked so hard that he slid down a wall and aoshi spit on him)

"You are pathetic Shinomori. You were always a coward...killing when you couldn't get your way...but this will end. For touching my wife for trying to get rid of her and my children...I will make you pay" he walked over to where the gun had landed and piked it up.

As he stood infront of his father Shinomori did nothing but laugh "you don't have the gust to kill me boy. You are nothing but a mama's boy"

Aoshi smirked "oh?" with that he shot his father on the leg "you are right I don't have the guts to kill you or anyone for that matter...but that never meant I couldn't pull the trigger not did it?" Shinomori screamed in pain.

The elevator opened and ten police officers came out rushing to the men. They took the gun from Aoshi and placed cuffs on him...then they helped shinomori up and placed cuffs on him as well.

The police were quick to get the help necessary for the unconscious guard and for the women. Misao was refusing help until she knew that Aoshi was fine. They were soon answered when Aoshi and his father were being escorted by the police. She ran to him holding some sheets to her body.

"Aoshi where are they taking you?" she looked up at him.

"I shot him so I have to face the consequences"

"But he tried to kill us...you can't" she turned to the police "you can't take him, please understand he saved me and my friend"

The police officer smiled "I must take him in. It's procedure, don't worry if he indeed saved you and your friend I don't think that they will keep him for too long"

Aoshi leaned down and kissed her quickly "are you alright?" he asked after pulling away from her lips.

She put a hand to his cheek and the other to her stomach "we are both alright thanks to you"

The police officer smiled once more "wait for me my misao. I'll be home soon. Go on and get treated for those bruises and give the kids my good night kiss" she nodded and kissed him again. "Could you allow me to leaned down more?" he asked the police officer. He nodded.

Once he was low enough he kissed her stomach "be safe for mommy and me little one" misao giggle and embraced him.

"Hurry home. Or I will come and get you" he nodded and was placed inside the police car. She watched him leave...watched and prayed that he would soon be let go.

But for tonight she had a friend to look after and some children to watch.

* * *

A/N ooh did you see that coming? how about that sweet moment with Aoshi and Misao? what do you all think...did it suck:0(...i want to know. so please review...Thank you again minna-san


	15. End? no a beginning

Chapter 15

Title: Epilogue

Author: Angee

Rating: M

A/N well this is it my friends... the end has arrived. i have enjoyed the trip but as everything else the curtains must come down. I would like to thank everyone that has enjoyed this as much as i have and have reviewed it making me reach more than a 100 reviews. i didn't know i would be able to reach such heights. thank you so much and i hope you can all enjoy this last chapter. Hopefully i will have a new story out...well i have a one shot that i will write and post soon and it's going to be Aoshi's POV and it's going to be a little comedy...anyways...JA NE MINNA SAN-TO-ARIGATO GOZAIMASU

* * *

I can still remember when we got married. It was during my fourth month of pregnancy and right after Kaoru and Kenshin's wedding. My dress was one of my designs as well as his tuxedo and it was a very small occasion. Our children were part of the wedding as flower girls and ring bearer.

I was nervous and giddy at the same time. I was told Aoshi too was nervous.

* * *

It was sunny and warm when both Aoshi and Misao were joined as husband and wife. He felt faint most of the time but kept it cool. When those words were said 'now pronounce you husband and wife' he couldn't contain his happiness and gave misao one of the most breathtaking kisses ever witnessed.

Everyone cheered and danced the day away. The kids were sad to know that their mom and dad would be gone for a week and that they would stay with their grandparents at the Makimachi mansion.

Kamatari met Shiro one of Misao's cousin and up to this date were dating. Omasu and Hiko had a baby boy and had been part of the wedding as well. They were currently traveling around the world with their son.

Kenshin and Kaoru announced that she was going to have a baby as well and that she was only two months pregnant and it was a shocker, but what was a bigger shocker was that Sano and Megumi too were going to be parents.

Mrs Shinomori moved into an apartment and was able to have her younger children live with her and Aoshi forgave her for all the years that she made them put up with his father knowing that she could have sent him to prison.

As for his father, Aoshi visited him once or twice but every time his father asked him to leave. So he never returned and decided to focus his time on his family and their happiness.

"What are you thinking about?" Aoshi looked to his right side and smile at his wife. She was snuggling into his warm frame pressing her nude body.

Aoshi took in a deep breath "just us and how much we have overcome" Misao stretched and put a hand to her swell "what is it?"

"She kicked"

"Oh?" his hand instantly was at her swell and he too felt the baby kicking "she's going to be a pain like her mother"

"Hey" she smacked his chest not very playfully and he chuckled. Soon she found herself on her back and Aoshi between her legs and their hands intertwined "Now what should be the punishment for that my wife?"

She pouted and looked him in the eyes "why should I get punished my husband? You insulted me and your daughter"

"What makes you think it was an insult. I happen to like the fact that you are a pain Misao"

"Ah, well I know the perfect punishment" he was already working on her neck pulling and nipping at her skin. He was careful of the swell that housed his baby and continued a path down to her swollen breasts. From their on they did not care about the time or what was going around them.

* * *

Misao stood by the entrance way of the summer house. She had wanted a perfect place for Aoshi's surprise. It took her two months to get the surprise ready and now it was being played before her eyes. Mrs shinomori was explaining to her son who the masked man in front of him was and Aoshi was shell shocked. After an hour of explanation Aoshi embraced the tall man and both wouldn't let go.

The children were introduced to their real grandfather and Misao smiled as her little boy hugged Hannya's leg affectionately. The others were invited to the summer house that was situated in front of the beach and were all letting father and son along with grandchildren to get acquainted.

Sano had made a face about his pregnant wife having to walk up some stairs and kenshin rolled his eyes as Kaoru yelled at him for treating her like a piece of glass, whereas megumi was enjoying the attention her husband was giving her.

Misao looked down at the little bundle in her arms and cooed to her blue eyed daughter "our family is happy little misao, what do you think will happen from now on?" the little baby looked at her mother with her big eyes and poked her tiny pick tongue out "hungry honey?"

Misao sat down on one of the rockers and began to feed her child and a smile played itself on her lips. Yes she was happy and so was her family. Soon their family would grow with the arrivals of both Kaoru's and Megumi's children and little Misao would have someone to play with.

"Is that a smile on my wife's face?" Misao opened her eyes and looked towards the door where a wet Aoshi stood, arms crossed over his chest "what makes you so happy?"

"My children, my family, my job and most importantly you" he nodded and walked over to her kneeling down and brushing his fingers over the turf of hair his daughter possessed as she fed.

"I can't wait to see them grow up, but most importantly to learn to be a father and grow with them" misao leaned down and kissed him "and grow old with you"

"Yes grow old with each other, and be ready daddy Aoshi, these little ones will be one hell of a problem to deal with if they are anything like their mother" both laughed and watched their child feed till her eyes closed.

13 years later...

"Come on mom, I don't want you to celebrate my sixteen birthday. That is so cliche" Misao rolled her eyes as her oldest daughter Hikari made a big deal about having her parents throw her a party.

"Hikari I didn't have a party and I want you to have one" Misao continued to work in her room while Hikari threw herself on the bed. Her sister Misao walked in with a walkman on and bobbing her head.

"Mom I need to use the computer in the main room and Alex wont let me"

"He has another half hour before he give is it up Misao"

"WHAT?" misao turned around thinking that he daughter was defying her but realized that the little girl couldn't hear a word she was saying. Misao walked up to her and took the headphones off and misao giggled "sorry mommy"

"I said he has another half hour till your turn comes up"

Hikari rolled her own eyes "this wouldn't happen if you got us all our own computer" she ignored her daughters because they knew why they didn't have more computers. A little fire incident that involved two rebellious little girls and their father study.

"Look I need to work on these designs and you both are taking up too much of my time, I love you girls but I have a deadline. Now Hikari you are having a party along with your brother and you missy are going to let Alex finish up" both girls groaned "now go bother your daddy I have to finish this"

The girls looked at each other and grinned. If they couldn't convince their mother, then their daddy surely would cave. Both ran out and misao smirked. Aoshi was not going to be a push over with his little girls anymore.

The party was going full blast and everyone from the old gang was invited. Of course Hikari and little misao were fighting as usual whenever Kenji was involved. Kaoru's 13 year old boy was in love it Hikari and little misao was in love with him and Hikari wanted to squash the little bugger as she called him. Alex was leaning by a wall much like his father and just watched his family. He really wished they would just get a clue a leave. He wanted nothing more than to sneak out and hang out with his friends at this point. Come on it was only his sixteen birthday...what's the big idea about that. At least some of the kids from school were invited and they could say a few things.

Hikari was drooling. The hottest guy in school and not to mention her brother's best friend was in her party. She fixed her hair as much as she could and blushed every time he looked her way. Her long hair was braided much like her mother's but she looked nothing like her. She was taller and fuller and appeared to be older than sixteen. When some of her friends conveniently left her when he was walking her way, Hikari found herself being a nervous wreck.

His brown eyes looked into her icy blue ones "Happy birthday Hikari"

she blushed and accepted a gift he was handling her "thank you Mark. I see you were invited"

"Your brother is my best friend and your parents said I could come" Hikari nodded.

Misao watched her daughter interact with the young man and she giggled. Hikari didn't seem to have the same problem misao had when she was that age with stuttering. The others followed her gaze and sano smirked "oi, weasel girl, it seems little hikari got herself a boyfriend" Aoshi snapped his head towards his daughter's direction and narrowed his eyes.

"Come on Sano, she's just being friendly" said his wife

"I wouldn't be friendly with a hottie like her" the women looked at him strangely "no offense to you weasel or you ice man, but hikari is very beautiful and boys her age will be crazy not to notice her"

Kenshin nodded "he's right. I mean she's the perfect combination of you and Aoshi"

Aoshi was getting really annoyed now. He watched the boy and his mannerisms with his daughter. Misao, Kaoru and Megumi giggled when he nervously put a piece of Hikari's hair behind her ear. The girl blushed and stuttered a little "so much for not being like me"

"I would be crashing that party if I were you ice man"

Kenshin saw his son sulking "poor Kenji his love is being wooed by another" they all turned to see the little boy as little misao tried to get him to notice her "and little misao is getting crushed by the minute"

Kaoru sighed sadly "rejection at such a young age"

Aoshi growled "no one makes a move at my daughter and no one breaks my little misao's heart" he was about to go to his daughters when Misao stopped him "what?"

"Oh chill out Aoshi, Kenji and little misao will be laughing like nothing happened in a little bit and as for Hikari she is a teenager and I trust her"

"I trust my daughter as well, it is the boy I don't trust" the others laughed and he kept a watch on them.

Hikari and mark snuck out of the party while everyone was setting up the gifts. They were in her backyard and as nervousness overtook them both held hands. She was really blushing and wondered if this what it feels like to have a crush or to be in love.

Her absence did not go unnoticed and Aoshi was ready to kill the little bastard. Misao assured him again that it was fine. He walked into the kitchen with Misao right behind him.

"Fine?"

"What's the matter with you aoshi? She's sixteen"

"Right. And what did you do at sixteen?"

"You don't think that she would..."

"I don't know Misao, but I don't want her to do what we did. I mean it worked out for us, but I don't think that it would work out for our daughter" Misao smiled despite the feeling of dread she was currently having and embraced her husband.

"Hikari will not be stupid enough like me to do something like that. Although I'm glad I was stupid back then" she looked out of the kitchen window "look Aoshi" he turned around in her embrace and watched as Mark shyly kissed his daughter and Hikari held his hand "she's not going to be stupid like me Aoshi, I know she will be smarter"

Despite feeling like killing the kid, he smiled. It was a sweet sight, his little girl having her first kiss and it seemed like it was really innocent. But fathers are never ready to let their little girls go "fine I believe she will be smarter than us, but she is so grounded once the party is over"

"Hey, what for?"

"For sneaking out. I'm her father I know what I'm talking about" Hikari and Mark pulled apart and both gasped after noticing Aoshi and misao by the kitchen window watching them. Misao smiled and waved and Aoshi, well he made a I'm going to kill you sing with his hand by mimicking a knife wound by the neck.

Mark took a step back and Hikari glared at her father but dropped it when she saw his glare "ah Mark I suggest you leave before my dad kills you" he nodded and gave her a quick peck and ran into the house saying goodnight to both misao and Aoshi.

Hikari stepped inside "I can't believe you were spying on me"

"calm down Hikari we just got here and saw you two kissing"

"Arrr, I can't believe it"

"Is he a good kisser honey?" Hikari let her eyes widened/

"What?" both hikari and aoshi said

"I mean is he a good kisser, what?"

"I can't believe my mother just asked me that" she left the kitchen shaking her head. Misao broke down laughing and Aoshi had no choice but to join her.

When the laughter was over and so was the party both aoshi and misao stood in front of their daughter's room watching her sleep "she sure had a great party"

"They both did. Alex was mingling with the girls as much as I used to"

"Yeah mister sexy. Come on" they walked over to the other rooms and closed the doors. With their three children in bed and their empty one thing was left.

Aoshi picked his misao up in his arms and carried her into their room "and to think that we have another three years before we plan another sweet sixteen"

"I think you worried too much about Hikari when in reality you should be preparing yourself for Misao and Kenji. I think that those two will be the ones to do something similar to us"

he blinked "you think?"

"Oh I know"

With that said he closed the door to their room and once more gave into their love.

* * *

Yeah I remember it all too clearly. And I was right, my little misao and Kenji eloped when they were only seventeen and I was furious at first, but then I was super happy. Aoshi almost lost it, but I think that he was glad that it was with Kenji and not some idiot. As for us, the night of Hikari and Alex sixteen birthday party was the same night that our fourth child was conceived.

He is only seven years old but already we can tell that Hannya-named after his grandfather- was going to be the sweetest child in the world.

We still live inour old town and our business is flourishing and someday it will all be yours my little girl.

"Mom what are you doing?"

Misao looked at her daughter and then at the child in her arms "I'm telling my little granddaughter how my life and your life came to be the way it is"

Hikari laughed "mom she's only two months old. Hey why didn't you go with the others swimming?"

Misao put down her granddaughter "Hikari you made me a grandmother too young. I can't believe it, but she is so cute"

"Well you are the youngest grandmother I know, but that's alright. Mark and his family are getting the things ready, are you going to come down?"

Misao nodded "I'll be there soon" Hikari walked up to her mom and kissed her cheek "what was that for?"

"Thank you mom. For everything you and dad are amazing and my little brother is lucky to have you both. Hannya will be able to know how much love you will be able to give him"

"And thank you for being such a great child. Now all we need is to find that sister of your and Kenji"

"Actually mom, they are already on their way"

"What?"

"Yeah, you see I wasn't the first to make a grandmother actually little misao already has a baby and well..."

"Holy shit"

"Mom"

"I'm okay" misao shook her head. Great now she was the grandmother of two.

"Well she is twenty four and it was about time too"

"Let me just take one grand-kid at a time" Hikari nodded and left the room after kissing her daughter on the cheek.

As told Misao and Kenji had a son who was a year old and Aoshi was about to kill them both for keeping that a secret. Both had not kept in touch with them for two years because they were in another country and also because Misao and her daughter had been on bad terms, but all in all misao and Aoshi were both happy to have their family back together and maybe for good this time.

* * *

A/N well that was what i wanted to portray as the end of the story. i like it and i hope you do to. 


End file.
